Don't Make Me a Jerk
by MagnaeYK
Summary: Sehun selalu setia dan selalu menyayangi istrinya yang tengah menderita penyakit parah. namun apa yang terjadi ketika separuh hati dan pikirannya mulai diisi oleh seorang lelaki bernama Luhan? perasaannya pada luhan, apa yang harus dilakukannya? HunHan, boyxboy, yaoi, Rated M. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Make Me a Jerk**

 **angst, romance, lil bit comedy.**

 **HunHan, boyxboy, Rated M!**

.

.

.

Seorang wanita yang terduduk lemah di atas kursi roda itu sedari tadi terlihat tersenyum-senyum sembari menatap ke arah ponselnya sesekali mengusap layar pada ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hum?"suara berat seorang pria terdengar, gadis itu dapat merasakan sepasang tangan kekar tengah memeluknya dari belakang saat ini.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis "jo eun mengirimkan foto-foto minguk padaku, lihat betapa lucunya dia"kim so eun memperlihatkan foto seorang balita laki-laki yang saat ini terpampang di ponselnya pada pria di belakangnya.

Pria itu tersenyum "kau ingin bayi seperti itu juga?"tanyanya sembari mengecup pelipis so eun.

Air muka so eun berubah keruh, matanya sedikit berkaca, ia lalu tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk. Pria itu tersenyum kecil, lalu mengecup kening so eun sejenak "nanti, saat kau sembuh, kita akan membuat banyak bayi"

So eun terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan konyol suaminya itu "baiklah, baiklah oh sehun, aku akan cepat sembut"

Oh sehun, pria itu menatap istrinya itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sedikit tidak suka jika wanita kesayangannya itu memanggilnya 'oh sehun' so eun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah suaminya itu lantas mengecup bibir sehun sekilas "maksudku, sayangku, suamiku"ujarnya mengkoreksi perkataannya sebelumnya.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, lalu mengambil ponsel so eun dari tangannya. "Sayang, sebentar lagi saja, aku masih ingin melihat foto minguk"rengek so eun.

Sehun menggeleng tegas "kau tidak boleh berlama-lama memegang gadget, dan sekarang waktunya meminum obatmu dan pergi tidur. Wajah so eun terlihat sedikit kecewa, ia tahu kalau sehun adalah orang yang tegas kalau sudah menyangkut kesehatannya, bahkan jika telat meminum obat selama 5 menit pun, sehun akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

Namun semua itu adalah bukti betapa besarnya cinta sehun pada so eun. Mereka bertemu saat kuliah, saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Bahkan oh sehun yang dulunya terkenal _playboy_ itu mampu di sihir oleh kecantikan so eun yang ketika itu menjadi mahasiswi paling cantik di kyunghee university.

Berpacaran selama 5 tahun, semua berjalan lancar, melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan, pergi bulan madu dan saling mencumbu di atas ranjang. Namun semua kebahagiaan itu seakan sirna di lahap api ketika diagonsis mengatakan bahwa so eun menderita kanker darah.

Meski begitu, mereka tetap berusaha tertawa di atas penderitaan. Berusaha tertawa ketika mereka harus berjalan di atas pecahan beling. Mereka berusaha bahagia sekuat tenaga selama satu tahun terakhir ini.

Sehun kini membaringkan so eun di atas tempat tidur dan membenahi letak selimutnya. So eun menatap sehun sedikit tidak suka "hari ini tidurlah, kau selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, aku tidak suka. Aku takut kalau terjadi apa-apa, tidak lucu kalau kau pergi ke surga lebih dulu daripada aku"meskipun sehun tidak suka, so eun sudah menganggap kematian itu hanya lelucon baginya.

Sehun hanya diam tak mengindahkan perkataan so eun tentang kematian. "Tidurlah"jawabnya datar, so eun menghela nafas dan menurut. Tak lama kemudian wanita yang terlihat seperti cinderella di bawah remang sinar bulan itu terlelap.

Setitik air mata mengalir di pipi tirus sehun. Ia tidak akan pernah bosan memandangi wajah manis itu, ia akan selalu merindukannya. Namun apa yang bisa di lakukannya? Bahkan hartanya yang bertumpuk pun sama sekali tak berguna. Apa gunanya mereka tertawa ketika mereka di beritahu waktu hidup wanita itu hanya tinggal menghitung bulan.

Sehun meringis ketika teringat akhir-akhir ini so eun sering pingsan dan frekuensi mimisannya lebih sering daripada biasanya. Sehun yang hanya mampu membantu so eun menelan obatnya dan memeluknya ketika wanita itu meraung dan berteriak kesakitan karena kepalanya seakan ditusuk berkali-kali.

Bahkan ketika so eun berada di hadapannya saat ini, jantungnya tak bisa berhenti untuk gugup. Ia takut sewaktu-waktu so eun pingsan lagi dan tak pernah kembali lagi.

Sehun mengusap air matanya lantas mengecup kening so eun dengan lembut. Ia lalu keluar apartement untuk sekedar melepas stress dengan minum soju di kedai sekitar area gedung apartementnya.

.

.

.

Luhan menghela nafasnya lesu, sesekali melirik berkas lamaran kerja yang kini bertengger di atas pahanya. Sudah seharian ini ia mencari kerja, berkeliling kesana dan kemari namun yang di dapatnya hanya kata-kata tolakan.

Tentu saja, siapa yang mau menerima pria berbadan mungil yang hanya lulusan SMA itu? Ia hanya anak miskin yang bahkan memakai kaos kaki berlubang. Ia sebenarnya anak yang pintar, selama sekolah ia mendapat beasiswa penuh dengan nilai-nilai tingginya, namun ia tak dapat melanjutkan ke jenjang lebih tinggi ketika suatu kecelakaan menimpa ibunya yang kini hanya memiliki satu kaki saja.

Keinginannya untuk bekerja begitu kuat. Dengan bekerja sebagai pegawai yang di bayar perjam, uangnya hanya bisa dipakai untuk makan dan beberapa kebutuhan lain. Ia begitu ingin menjadi pegawai tetap, dan membelikan ibunya kursi roda. Tapi bagaimana? Ia rasanya ingin menangis dan mati saja karena tak kunjung mendapat pekerjaan. Bahkan ketika ia merelakan tubuhnya untuk bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan pun ia di tolak karena ukuran tubuhnya yang terlalu kecil.

Mau sampai mana letak kesialan luhan? Luhan menghela nafasnya kembali, lalu masuk ke dalam bis ketika bis datang. Ia sudah merindukan suara dan senyum ibunya yang mampu mengangkat segala bebannya. Luhan menatap bayang wajah manisnya di kaca bis yang tengah berjalan. Pikirannya kembali kepada kata-kata baekhyun, laki-laki yang menjajakan tubuhnya di sebuah diskotik, dua hari lalu ketika ia bekerja sebagai supir pengganti.

 _"Wajahmu manis, dan tubuhmu lumayan. Kau akan mendapat banyak uang dari para ajhussi tak normal itu jika kau bekerja sepertiku. Melayani orang tua itu tidak sulit, kau hanya harus menikmati penis mereka di lubangmu dan mendesahkan nama mereka, setelah itu kau akan dapat setidaknya uang 1 juta won. Lagipula tak semua dari mereka itu ajhussi tua, ada juga direktur muda. Kalau keberuntunganmu bagus kau bisa menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka, seperti yixing"_

Kata-kata yang panjang dan vulgar itu berputar di kepalanya rentetan demi rentetan. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat "tidak luhan, kau bukan seorang pelacur. Kau adalah putra paling berharga untuk ibumu"ujarnya dalam hati.

Tak lama bis berhenti. Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera turun lantas berlari kencang menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari halte bis, hanya masuk beberapa gang kecil dan sekarang ia sudah sampai di rumah-flat- nya yang kecil dan kumuh.

"Aku pulang~"teriak luhan lantas masuk dan menemukan ibunya sudah duduk di atas meja kecil mereka dengan semangkuk sup berisi toge dan tahu.

"Aahh putraku sayang kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng pelan. Ibunya tersenyum canggung, lalu menepuk lantai menandakan luhan harus duduk disana "tidak apa-apa, kau pasti dapat suatu hari nanti, makanlah, ibu sudah memasak"

Luhan terlihat sedikit merengut "eomma! Sudah kubilang, ibu tidak perlu masak. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa pada ibu?"omel luhan.

Ibu luhan tertawa geli "aigoo, ini hanya sup taoge dan tahu, tidak akan membahayakan hanya memasak ini. Lagi pula ibu kan punya seya"ujar ibu luhan sembari menggedikkan dagunya ke arah sebuah tongkat kayu yang di beri nama seya.

Luhan hanya mampu menatap ibunya pasrah, ia lalu duduk di hadapan semangkuk sup itu, tanpa nasi ataupun makanan sampingan. Dalam keadaan ini luhan sudah tahu kalau mereka kehabisan beras lagi dan memilih diam tanpa harus bertanya dimana nasi? Atau dimana kimchi? Ia tau mereka tak punya uang cukup untuk bulan ini, jadi ia memilih tak bertanya dan memakan supnya dengan lahap.

Setelah selesai makan, luhan membersihkan meja dan mencuci mangkuk. Lalu membaringkan ibunya tak lupa menyampirkan sebuah selimut. Bahkan mereka hanya punya satu selimut. Luhan hanya memilih mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan tidak kedinginan sama sekali meski pada faktanya malam itu begitu dingin. Yang luhan inginkan hanya ibunya selalu berada di sampingnya dan tersenyum padanya.

Ia mengecup kening ibunya sekilas"selamat malam"

"Selamat malam"

.

.

.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursinya. Rasa penat mendera seluruh tubuhnya setelah seharian berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang tak akan di mengerti oleh orang biasa. Ia memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, rasa pening mulai menggerayangi ini dikarenakan dirinya yang semalam mabuk total, dan hanya dapat tidur selama tiga jam karena pagi ini dia punya jadwal meeting.

Tak lama suara pintunya terdengar diketuk.

"Masuk"ujarnya datar. Seorang pria berkulit tan kini masuk dan duduk di atas sofa tanpa meminta izin dari sehun.

"Aigoo, kau terlihat berantakan oh sehun ckckck"decak jongin, melihat sepupunya dengan perawakan berantakan. Matanya merah, rambutnya tak teratur, dan bibirnya pucat.

Sehun hanya diam tak menjawab sembari memejamkan matanya. "Apa istrimu membiarkanmu pergi dengan perut kosong lagi? Ahh, tentu saja, istri sedang sakit seperti itu apa yang bisa oh sehun harapkan?"ujar jongin terdengar sarkastik.

Sehun membuka matanya dalam sekejap lantas menatap jongin tajam. "Jika tidak punya urusan lain, sebaiknya kau pergi, kai"sehun berkata tajam. Jika sehun sudah memanggil jongin dengan sebutan kai-nama lain jongin- itu artinya dia sedang marah. Sementara yang di tatap hanya tertawa geli.

Sehun mulai merasa sedikit terusik dengan kehadiran jongin. Ia mengambil jas yang tergantung di tiang lalu melangkah pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika suara jongin terdengar lagi "sehun, kau tau? Sebaiknya berhenti berakting seakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita semua tau so eun tidak punya harapan, jadi berhenti memasang wajah datar dan senyum itu. Jika kau pikir so eun bahagia dengan kau menutup-nutupi rasa tangismu, kau salah. Kau malah membuatnya sakit. Ia tau, ia tau kau menangis setiap malam, ia tau segala rasa sakitmu sehun"ujar jongin terdengar tajam.

Mata sehun mulai berkaca. Ia lalu bergegas menuju tempat parkir demi menyembunyikan air matanya. Mobilnya mulai melesat membelah Jalanan seoul, air matanya mengalir deras, dadanya sesak dan kepalanya seakan sedang di pukul dengan linggis.

Ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan gedung apartement mereka. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah so eun yang sedang bermain di taman depan gedung dengan adik iparnya. Nafas sehun tercekat, dadanya kembali sesak, air mata seakan tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Mengapa setelah ia menemukan cinta sejatinya, Tuhan mengubah takdir itu? Apa sehun melakukan suatu kesalahan besar? sehun rela melakukan apa saja demi mendapat kesehatan so eun kembali.

Sehun mencoba menenangkan dirinya lalu mengusap air matanya ketika tubuh so eun tiba-tiba ambruk dan adik iparnya terlihat panik di ujung sana. Sehun lantas bergegas menuju posisi so eun, jantungnya berdetak cepat, pikirannya kalut.

"Oppa, c-cepat! Bawa so eun unnie!"teriak so jung.

Sehun segera menggendong tubuh so eun dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi belakang. Tangannya bergetar sampai kunci mobilnya pun terjatuh, ia mengambil kuncinya kembali, namun kunci itu tak kunjung masuk karena tangan sehun yang bergetar hebat.

"Arggggh!"teriak sehun frustasi lalu mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Dengan tenang ia memasukkan kunci, lalu menginjak pedal gas melesat menuju rumah sakit.

Tubuh so eun kini di pindahkan ke ruang emergency. alat monitor jantung berbunyi begitu panjang, dan garis yang tertera disana begitu lurus tanpa ada sedikitpun gelombang. Para dokter mulai menempelkan alat pengejut jantung pada tubuh so eun. Sementara sehun terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar hebat dan pikirannya yang kalut. Sudah berulang kali ia mengucap doa agar istrinya itu kembali. Ia tidak mau berpisah tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, terlebih lagi dia belum siap, hatinya sama sekali belum siap.

"Dia kembali"sang dokter mengumumkan. Tali yang mengikat sehun kuat-kuat seakan terlepas dan membuatnya lebih leluasa untuk bernafas. Rasa berat di bahunya seakan hilang entah kemana. Ia memejamkan matanya seiring dengan air mata yang jatuh sembari menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan.

So eun kini terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur ruang vvip. Sehun membelai rambut so eun dengan sayang tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada wajah cantik so eun yang kini terlihat begitu lemah dan pucat.

Sehu menghela nafasnya, lalu mengecup kening so eun, menyalurkan segala rasa sayangnya pada so eun. Lalu melangkah keluar sekedar melepas rasa sakit yang kini menderanya sambil minum soju di kedai sekitar rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah setengah mabuk, tujuh botol soju yang kosong berdiri tegak di atas mejanya. Ia bangkit sempoyongan sambil mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari sakunya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia lalu melangkah keluar dengan jalan yang sempoyongan.

Rasa dingin seakan menusuk kulitnya tanpa ampun, namun semua itu tidak menganggunya. Segala perasaan dan pikirannya sudah dikuras habis hanya untuk so eun. Seorang gadis ceria yang suka mengomel padanya ketika mereka masih kuliah.

Satu sudut bibirnya naik ketika ia mengingat kejadian-kejadian lucu saat ia dalam masa pendekatan dengan so eun. Rasanya ia ingin kembali memutar waktu, lalu menghentikan waktu agar bisa bersama so eun lebih lama.

Tapi, enam bulan? Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk so eun? Enam bulan ini sangat berharga baginya dan juga bagi so eun. Hanya enam bulan tersisa bagi mereka untuk bersama jika vonis dokter benar-benar tepat. Lalu bagaimana jika tidak? Bagaimana jika kejadiannya lebih cepat? Sungguh ia tak mampu membayangkan so eun sudah terbuju kaku, ia terlalu takut untuk itu.

Ia menatap ujung sepatunya seiring dengan langkahnya yang kini tengah menuntunnya ke tengah jalan untuk menyebrang. Setitik air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya, ia terdiam sambil menahan nafas disana. Kakinya berhenti melangkah dan seakan tidak akan pernah melangkah lagi.

 _Teeeeeet!_ Suara klakson terdengar begitu panjang. Matanya mengedip ketika silaunya cahaya lampu mobil tengah melaju ke arahnya saat ini.

 _Sret, brukkk_

Sehun terjengkang ke samping jalan, sementara seseorang kini tengah terduduk lemas di atas aspal. Kadar alkohol dalam darah sehun seakan hilang, dan masalah so eun terlupakan. ia terlihat terkejut lantas menghampiri lelaki yang tadi menyelamatkannya.

"Ya! Tak bisakah kau lihat bahwa lampu lalu lintas tadi berwarna hijau?!"teriak seorang pengemudi yang tadi hampir menabrak sehun.

Sehun terlihat sedikit murka "maaf, tapi kau juga salah. Kecepatan mobilmu itu sudah melewati batas aturan!"teriak sehun membuat si pengemudi terdiam namun terlihat masih menggerutu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya sehun sembari menatap lelaki mungil di hadapannya.

Lelaki mungil itu mendongak dan mata mereka bertemu dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Sebuah mata rusa yang seakan terselip sebuah bintang disana, sangat indah. Ini pertama kalinya sehun menganggap mata seseorang itu indah selain mata so eun, terutama orang tersebut adalah seorang laki-laki.

Luhan, nama lelaki mungil itu, ia tersenyum "aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati"

Jantung sehun bergetar melihat bagaimana bibi plum mungil itu kini tengah tersenyum padanya. Memang untuk taraf laki-laki, pria di depannya sangat terlihat cantik. Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika luhan berusaha bangkit sambil mengerang pelan.

Kakinya terasa sangat sakit, mungkin terkilir ditambah luka besar yang saat ini tengah bertengger di lututnya. Sehun bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya "biarkan aku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit"

luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum "Aku tak punya uang untuk ke rumah sakit. Lagipula ini hanya luka kecil, aku akan baik-baik saja!"teriaknya ceria.

"Ajhussi, sebaiknya kau pulang saja kau sepertinya habis minum"kata luhan sembari memegangi lututnya.

Sehun menatap luhan sedikit marah karena panggilan ajhussi dicampur perasaan bingung "kau tau darimana? Dan hey aku bukan ajhussi, usiaku 27 tahun "

Luhan tertawa geli, lalu menempel jari telunjuknya ke pipi sehun. Lagi-lagi jantung sehun bergetar, ada rasa hangat ketika tangan pria mungil itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Pipimu merah. Usiaku 19 tahun, jadi bagiku ajhussi itu seorang ajhussi"

"Usia kita hanya terpaut delapan tahun, jadi jangan panggil ajhussi, aku tidak suka itu"gerutu sehun, ini pertama kalinya ia mengeluarkan lebih dari dua kata pada orang asing.

Luhan hanya tertawa "ya, terserah saja. Kalau begitu saya pergi, tuan"ujar luhan, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan kekar tengah melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sehun tengah memegang pergelangan tangannya saat ini. Sehun merasa terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri, ia sontak melepaskan genggamannya. Ini pertama kalinya tangannya bergerak sendiri menyentuh orang asing yang di temuinya sekitar enam menit yang lalu.

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sehun, menatap mata elang milik sehun lalu tersenyum "aku tidak akan ke rumah sakit, tuan. Aku baik-baik saja dan sehat"ujar luhan meskipun rasa sakit tengah mendera kakinya saat ini, rasa pening mulai mendera kepalanya, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tegar, ia tidak mau merepotkan orang lain dan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya.

Kata ibunya, ia harus belajar berdiri sendiri dan membantu orang tanpa mengharapkan imbalan serta dengan hati yang tulus. Dengan begitu, dunia akan menyukainya.

Sementara jantung sehun kini tengah berdetak kencang seperti akan melompat dari singga sananya, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba saja kering. Mata rusa yang jernih dan senyum manis itu membuat perutnya tergelitik.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"ujar sehun berbisik, namun masih dapat di dengar oleh luhan.

"Aku? Namaku xi luhan, senang bertemu denganmu"ujar luhan, lalu mulai melangkah pergi sebelum pandangannya menjadi gelap.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Make Me a Jerk**

 **Hurt/comfort, romance.**

 **Rated M, boyxboy**

.

.

.

Aku berdiri di tepian jalan. Aku melihat seorang laki-laki tengah menangis di tengah jalan. Hatiku bergetar. Mengapa?

Suara klakson mengejutkanku. Tubuhku mulai bergetar tanpa kutahu mengapa. Mobil itu semakin dekat, semakin cepat pula detak jantungku. Ada apa?

Kakiku melangkah sendiri tanpa kuperintah. Tanganku mendorong lelaki itu dengan sendirinya. Silau lampu mobil kini menusuk tajam ke pupil mataku. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, aku memejamkan mataku dan...

"Arrgghhhh!"teriak luhan, ia terbangun dari pingsannya sontak terduduk dengan air mata dan keringat dingin yang sudah membasahi wajah dan bajunya. Jantungnya berdentum di setiap aliran darahnya yang berdesir. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, ia menyadari tangannya di infus, dengan segera ia menarik infus itu membuat tangannya sedikit berdarah.

Tubuhnya masih bergetar, keringat dingin masih membanjiri wajahnya, bayang-bayang mobil yang hampir menabraknya masih terputar jelas dalam benaknya. Ia mencoba turun dari tempat tidur sebelum sebuah tangan menahan bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sepasang mata elang tengah menatapnya khawatir saat ini.

Pikiran luhan begitu kalut, ingatannya tak jernih, ia begitu ketakutan saat ini. Ia menghempaskan tangan orang itu dan mencoba turun lagi, namun lelaki itu kembali menahannya. "Kau harus beristirahat"ujar sehun pelan.

"S-siapa kau?"tanya luhan terbata.

"Aku? Orang yang kau selamatkan tadi"ujar sehun dengan wajah kebingungan.

Wajah luhan berubah keruh ketika sekelebat ingatan mulai menyatu kembali satu persatu dalam otaknya. Wajahnya memucat, ia menatap sehun dengan mata merah. Air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya, nafasnya tercekat, ia menatap sehun lekat "takut..."bisik luhan pelan.

Sehun merasakan jantungnya bergetar, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya ketika air mata luhan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Seperti sesuatu yang menyakitkan. "Apa?"sehun menatap luhan dalam.

"Aku... hiks... takut... takut... hiks takut..."isak luhan, sehun merasakan hatinya terasa sedikit sakit. Tapi, mengapa? Anak itu hanya bocah asing.

Tiba-tiba luhan kembali pingsan, samar-samar ia dapat mendengar sehun memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya ia mengalami shock berat"ujar dokter kim. Setelah sehun mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Shock berat?"sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Anak itu sama sekali tak terlihat ketakutan saat di jalan tadi. Yah, memang sehun melihat tubuh mungil anak itu sedikit bergetar. Tapi, tunggu? Apa benar itu hanya sedikit? Sehun menatap luhan yang tengah tertidur sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Anak ini terlalu ahli menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya"ujarnya pelan.

"Hal ini mungkin akan menyebabkan ia menjadi ketakutan setiap melihat mobil lewat atau bahkan sekedar naik mobil. Ia bahkan mungkin tidak bisa tidur tanpa di bantu obat tidur seperti sekarang ini, dia harus di monitor 24 jam"

Sehun menatap dokter park "sebegitu parahkah? Jadi dia tidak bisa naik mobil?"

"Kemungkinan besarnya seperti itu. Tapi semua itu bisa disembuhkan melalui hipnosis, tapi memakan waktu cukup lama. Di beberapa kasus ada yang memakan waktu enam bulan, sampai satu tahun."

Sehun mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah melibatkan orang asing dalam ketidakhati-hatiannya apalagi orang asing itu masih bocah ingusan berusia 19 tahun. Tentu saja, sehun akan bertanggung jawab atas segala kebutuhan luhan, dari membayar psikiater dan lainnya.

"Eomma"terdengar suara parau luhan yang kini sudah bangun dan kembali melepas infusnya. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil sepatu beserta tasnya.

"Kau mau kemana?!"teriak sehun, sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan luhan. "Kau harus beristirahat"

Luhan menarik pergelangan tangannya, lalu menatap sehun. "Maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu. Aku sudah baik-baik saja, terima kasih sebelumnya"ujar luhan lantas membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu.

Luhan melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit dengan langkah cepat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Ibunya pasti masih menunggunya dan tidak tidur dan dia pasti khawatir. Sementara sehun masih mengikuti luhan di belakang, berjaga-jaga kalau saja terjadi apa-apa padanya, belum lagi ia ingin mengembalikan berkas lamaran kerja luhan yang tertinggal.

Langkah besar luhan kini terlihat mengecil dan lebih pelan. Suara-suara mobil yang lewat mulai mengganggunya, bayangan-bayangan kecelakaan itu kembali menggerayanginya. Nafasnya tercekat, kakinya melemas membuatnya meringsut ke tanah dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Air mata kembali berderai membasahi wajahnya, ia mencoba menutupi telinganya, namun suara-suara mobil itu masih saja menembus gendang telinganya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sepasang tangan tengah membantu menutupi telinganya saat ini. Meski ia masih dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara mobil, namun tangan kekar nan hangat itu begitu menenangkan. Jantungnya mulai tenang dan kembali normal, seakan kenangan buruk itu digantikan suatu kenangan yang menyenangkan.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi naik mobil saja"suara berat sehun terdengar. Ia lalu menarik paksa luhan menuju tempat mobilnya yang diparkirkan di rumah sakit. Ia mendudukan luhan, dan memasangkan tali pengaman.

Luhan memandang sehun takut "k-kau gila ajhussi, aku bahkan t-tidak bisa mendengar suara mobil"ujar luhan terdengar bergetar.

"Aku tau, karena itu tunggulah sebentar disini"jawab sehun datar lalu melesat meninggalkan luhan sendirian di dalam mobil.

Tiga puluh menit, akhirnya pria tinggi itu muncul setelah meninggalkan luhan yang masih ketakutan. Ia terlihat menenteng satu paper bag kecil bertuliskan merk ponsel terkenal.

Sehun masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan memberikan bungkusan itu pada luhan. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya "apa ini?"

"Apalagi kalau bukan ponsel dan headset?"ujar sehun tanpa menatap luhan.

Luhan menatap sehun bingung "untuk apa?"

"Untukmu tentu saja. Karena kau ketakutan, jadi kau hanya perlu memutar lagu dengan volume penuh dengan headset itu agar kau tidak bisa mendengar suara mobil dan kau tinggal memejamkan matamu"

Luhan menatap sehun sedikit terbelalak, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "tidak ajhussi, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Semua ini terlalu mahal"

Sehun berdecak kesal melihat betapa cerewetnya pria disampingnya itu. Bisakah dia hanya menerima hadiah yang bagi sehun kecil itu dan diam? "Anggap saja itu obat, demi menyembuhkanmu. Kau dengar kan apa yang tadi dikatakan dokter? Aku tau kau mendengarnya, bocah"

"Kau memberikannya cuma-cuma padaku?"tanya luhan, dan sehun membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

Luhan mulai teringat pada kata-kata baekhyun tentang ajhussi tak normal yang mesum, ia memicingkan matanya ke arah sehun.

"Apa? Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"tanya sehun merasa risih.

Luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya "kau bukan ajhussi mesum kan? Ini seperti modus memberikan permen pada anak polos. setelah memberikan ini, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?"

Sehun menatap luhan tak percaya "kau kira aku ini apa?!"teriaknya sedikit kesal, ia mungkin akan menendang luhan keluar dari mobilnya kalau saja ia tidak ingat jasa pria itu. Sehun menghela nafasnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya "pakai saja headset mu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, masukan alamat rumahmu di gps"perintah sehun datar.

Sementara luhan hanya mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih karena tuan telah megantarku, dan juga untuk barang-barang ini, kalau begitu-"belum sempat luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya, sehun sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"E-eh? Hanya masuk gang ini.. "

"Kalau begitu ayo"

Luhan menatap sehun sedikit bingung sementara sehun hanya menghela nafasnya "kau dengar kan apa kata dokter tadi? Kau harus dijaga 24 jam, jadi aku ingin berbicara pada orang tuamu"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak, nanti ibuku bisa khawatir"

"Kesehatanmu lebih penting"jawab sehun, luhan menatap sehun datar sementara sehun merasakan jantungnya berdebar, ia menyadari kesalahan pada kata-katanya.

"Maksudku karena aku bertanggung jawab atasmu, jadi kesehatanmu penting"

Luhan membuka mulutnya membentuk hurud A, dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, ayo. Maaf kalau rumahku kotor"

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah luhan dari belakang. Tak lama mereka sampai di sebuah flat kecil yang cukup kumuh. Luhan memutar kenop lantas masuk dan mendapati ibunya tertidur di atas meja makan kecil mereka dengan semangkuk taoge tahu yang sudah dingin. Luhan menatap ibunya kasihan, ia menepuk bahu ibunya pelan untuk membangunkannya sementara sehun sepertinya masih terperangah dengan keadaan 'rumah' luhan, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang punya apartement di daerah gangnam dan tiga villa yang tersebar di pulau jeju, amerika dan swedia.

"Luhan? Ya ampun, kemana saja kau anak nakal? Dan apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan tersenyum memandang ibunya "ibu, pertanyaannya nanti saja. Pertama, perkenalkan ini tuan oh sehun"ujar luhan memperkenalkan pria tinggi bermata elang yang sedari tadi menonton interaksi mereka.

Dalam sekali lihat ia sudah tahu bahwa pria yang di hadapannya itu orang kaya. Ibu luhan menatap sehun sedikit tidak suka membuat sehun merasa sedikit tak nyaman "maaf aku tidak menjual putraku pada siapapun"ujarnya.

"Ibu! Bukan! Dia bukan orang seperti itu!"ujar luhan setengah berteriak.

Ibunya menatap luhan dengan tatapan -lalu?- miliknya. "Annyeonghaseo, nama saya oh sehun"ujar sehun yang sedari tadi diam sembari membungkukkan badannya dan memberikan kartu namanya.

Ibu luhan dan luhan sendiri membelalakkan matanya setelah melihat kartu yang disana tertulis "Presiden Direktur, Sejin Group, Oh Sehun" yang benar saja? Itu perusahaan paling besar di korea!

"Jadi saya datang kemari karena kecelakaan putra anda, xi luhan"

"Kecelakaan?"kening ibu luhan mengerut.

Dan sehun mulai menjelaskan segala yang terjadi pada ibu luhan.

.

.

.

"Apa sekarang kau baik-baik saja?"ibu luhan menatap luhan khawatir.

Pria mungil itu tersenyum dan mengangguk "aku baik-baik saja ibu"

"Tentu saja karena putra anda sudah menyelamatkan saya, saya akan bertanggung jawab atas semua biaya pengobatan kakinya sampai psikiater. Dan karena saya melihat berkas lamaran kerja putra anda apakah dia sedang mencari pekerjaan?"tanya sehun membuat anak ibu itu saling bertatapan lantas menganggukkan kepala.

"Nah, kebetulan sekestaris saya baru saja berhenti jadi saya pikir saya akan mempekerjakan putra anda sebagai sekertaris saya"

Luhan terdiam sementara ibunya sudah sumringah "terima kasih! Sungguh terima kasih! Putraku adalah anak yang sangat pintar! Sejak di sekolah dasar sampai SMA dia selalu mendapat beasiswa penuh, tapi sejak sebuah kecelakaan menimpaku..."ibu luhan menatap kakinya yang kini sudah di amputasi dengan lirih.

"Aku jadi tidak bisa bekerja, dan luhan terpaksa menjadi tulang keluarga. Dan juga maaf atas perkataan ku tadi, itu karena sudah banyak pria kaya yang mencoba membelinya. Monster monster itu…."

Sehun menatap luhan yang kini tengah menunduk, hatinya terasa sedikit teriris mendengar cerita ibu luhan. "Kalau begitu luhan bisa bekerja mulai besok dan gajinya dua kali lipat gaji biasa"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak perlu sungguh! Gaji biasa sudah cukup bagi anak lulusan SMA sepertiku"

"Saya mohon jangan menolak, ini karena anda sudah menyelamatkan saya jadi saya membayar anda sebisa saya"

Luhan terdiam, dia tak bisa menolak lagi. Karena toh dia juga butuh uang secepatnya untuk membeli kursi roda ibunya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi"

Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya "terima kasih tuan oh"lantas ia tersenyum hangat.

Senyum yang mampu membuat sehun cukup gugup.

.

.

.

"Sayang, darimana saja kau? Saat aku sadar aku harap kau ada disini tapi kau malah menghilang. Dan hey, apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu sayang?"tanya so eun yang masih terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat, menatap sehun dengan khawatir.

"Eumm... kecelakaan mobil?"goda sehun lantas duduk di samping ranjang.

"Jangan bercanda"soeun memukul dada sehun pelan.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, aku hampir di tabrak mobil"

"A-apa? Kau tidak apa-apa kan, apa ada luka lain? Kepalamu tidak pusing kan? Atau ada pendarahan lain?"soeun menatap lurus ke arah sehun.

Sehun tertawa geli "aku baik-baik saja, ada orang yang menyelamatkanku"

Soeun mengernyit "menyelamatkanmu?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya "namanya xi luhan, seorang bocah laki-laki ingusan berusia 19 tahun. Dia mendorongku dan menggantikanku sebagai korban. Keluarganya miskin, jadi kupikir aku bisa membalas jasanya dengan memberikannya pekerjaan di perusahaan"

"Ya ampun, jadi kau benar-benar tidak bercanda?"tanya so eun terperangah.

Sehun terkekeh geli "tentu saja tidak sayang"ujarnya hangat sembari membelai kepala so eun.

So eun tersenyum hangat "kalau begitu besok ajak dia sarapan bersama, aku akan memasak"ujarnya sambil menatap sehun antusias, memang selama ini so eun kesepian, dia hanya bisa main bersama adiknya di taman dekat area apartement mereka. Karena kesehatannya dia jadi jarang memasak-yang merupakan hobinya-dan jarangnya tamu yang datang.

"Tapi kau baru saja sadar, sayangku. Lain kali saja"kata sehun lembut.

So eun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya "aku baik-baik saja sungguh! Aku ingin membalas jasanya karena sudah menyelamatkan suamiku yang nakal ini"so eun memandang sehun dengan tatapan memohon sesekali tangannya membelai pipi sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

.

.

.

Luhan mengancingkan jasnya yang sudah lama ia beli dengan uang tabungannya. Ia lalu memandang dirinya di depan cermin sembari merapikan rambut coklat madunya. untungnya tidak ada lingkaran hitam berkat obat tidur yang di berikan dokter ia bisa tidur tanpa mengalami mimpi buruk. Ia lantas tersenyum pada ibunya yang kini tengah duduk di lantai memandangnya sambil tersenyum bangga "bagaimana ibu, apa aku baik?"tanyanya.

Ibu luhan tersenyum lembut "tentu saja! Kau yang terbaik!"

Luhan tersenyum lalu menghampiri ibunya dan mengecup keningnya sekilas "aku berangkat kalau begitu, sampai jumpa ibu"

Pria mungil itu lalu melangkah Keluar dengan tertatih-tatih karena kakinya yang terluka. Tak lama kemudian ia sampai di ujung gang dan mendapati sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam dan seorang laki-laki menggunakan setelan mahal tengah berdiri di ujung gang.

"Apa anda tuan xi luhan?" Tanya pria di hadapannya itu sambil tersenyum menunjukkan eyesmile-nya. Dan menurut luhan dia sangat tampan.

Luhan menatap pria itu lalu mengangguk, ia merasa kurang nyaman karena ini pertama kalinya ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'tuan'. Pria itu kembali tersenyum lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya "selamat pagi tuan, silahkan masuk"

Luhan mencoba mencerna kata-kata orang tersebut lalu menatapnya bingung "tunggu, kau ini siapa? Kau tidak akan menculikku bukan?"

Pria itu tersenyum geli "ahh maafkan ketidaksopanan saya, saya Lee-Won-Geun, mulai hari ini saya penjaga anda"

Luhan semakin bingung "ehh menjaga untuk apa?"

"Tuan oh sehun mengirim saya kesini untuk menjaga anda 24 jam, mengantar anda kemanapun anda mau, dan memenuhi kebutuhan anda"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, oh rasanya dia mulai hidup sebagai seorang pangeran. Dan tentang 'memenuhi kebutuhan' itu, luhan sempat berpikir untuk meminta membelikan kursi roda lalu merutuki dirinya sendiri bahwa itu sama saja seperti orang licik dan luhan harus membeli itu dengan uangnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, pagi ini anda ada jadwal sarapan bersama tuan oh dan nyonya oh"

Deg. Nyonya oh? Jadi pria itu sudah punya istri ya? Entah mengapa ada rasa kecewa yang sempat melintas di dalam hatinya.

Tentu saja, apa yang di harapkannya? Seorang pria kaya tampan yang jatuh cinta padanya? Atau seorang gadis keturunan chaebol mengejar-ngejarnya? Itu sungguh harapan yang kelewat batas-menurutnya-

Luhan hanya menurut ketika won geun menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia lantas langsung memasang headsetnya dan memutar lagu sekeras-kerasnya ketika rasa takutnya mulai muncul. Ia memejamkan matanya entah sudah berapa menit berlalu tiba-tiba mobil terhenti.

Luhan membuka matanya sedikit takut dan kini mereka sampai di depan sebuah gedung menjulang di area gangnam. Mata luhan seketika berbinar, ia berandai-andai jika ibunya dan dirinya tinggal disana. Mungkin jika ia bersama ayahnya dia akan tinggal di rumah yang lebih besar. Tunggu. Mengapa dia jadi memikirkan pria tua brengsek itu? Tinggalkan pikiranmu tentang itu luhan. Kau tidak punya urusan lagi untuk mengingat-ngingatnya.

.

.

.

Luhan menekan bel berkali-kali sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan seorang pria tinggi yang disertai tatapan mata elangnya muncul di balik pintu.

"Selamat datang, masuklah"ujarnya datar.

Luhan tersenyum, lalu melangkah masuk dengan langkah yang pincang.

"Ahh selamat datang luhan-sshi"suara lembut seorang wanita kini bergema di ruang itu. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik yang menurut luhan seperti seorang bidadari tengah terduduk di atas kursi roda dengan wajah pucat.

Luhan sudah mengambil kesimpulan cepat bahwa wanita di hadapannya itu tengah sakit. Terbukti dengan wajahnya yang pucat seperti mayat dan cahaya matanya yang redup.

Luhan memberikan senyum terbaiknya, lalu menjabat tangan wanita itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku nyonya oh, namaku Xi Luhan"

So eun tersenyum "eum luhan. Namaku Oh So Eun, istri dari Oh Sehun"

Entah mengapa ada rasa luka saat wanita itu menyebutkan kata-kata istri dari seorang oh sehun.

 **TBC**

 **yoww, kemaren ada yang nanya kenapa di nama penaku ada YK-nya, itu artinya Yesung Kyuhyun hehehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Make Me a Jerk**

 **HUNHAN,BOYXBOY**

 **Romance, hurt/comfort**

.

.

.

"Ohh ya ampun, aku lupa serbetnya"so eun menepuk dahinya dan mulai memutar rodanya ketika luhan langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Biar aku saja yang ambil, nyonya"luhan tersenyum hangat ke arah so eun.

So eun menggelengkan kepalanya"tidak apa-apa, kau seorang tamu"

Luhan balas menggeleng "biarkan aku saja, aku merasa tidak nyaman jika hanya duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun"

So eun menghela nafasnya, sepertinya anak itu memang keras kepala, ia lantas menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sementara seorang oh sehun hanya diam menonton interaksi keduanya.

Luhan melangkah menuju dapur dan matanya mulai bergerak kesana kemari diiringi langkah kaki mungilnya mencari serbet. Sebuah lengkungan manis terlukis di wajahnya ketika pupilnya menangkap serbet yang ada di ujung meja. Ia mengambil serbet itu namun...

Prang. Tiba-tiba suara gelas pecah terdengar bergema. Luhan memekik ka,get dan jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang, tubuhnya bergetar cukup hebat. Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya gelas itu terlihat cukup mahal. Luhan meneguk ludahnya kalau-kalau keluarga oh akan meminta uang ganti darinya. Bagaimana kalau gelas itu harganya tidak akan terbayar sampai keturunan luhan yang ketujuh?

Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Air mata mulai mengaliri pipi luhan, meski terlihat kuat sebenarnya dia hanya bocah ingusan yang cengeng hanya saja dia berusaha bersikap tegar dengan segala reruntuhan dan angin yang selalu menimpanya selama ini. Ia mencoba memungut serpihan beling-beling itu, namun kakinya tak sengaja menginjak salah satu dari serpihan itu menembus sandal rumahnya dan jarinya pun ikut tersayat karena terlalu panik.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"sehun melesat masuk ke dapur dengan wajah khawatir.

Luhan tersentak dan langsung berdiri "ahh maafkan maafkan aku hiks" luhan terisak sambil beberapa kali membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku.. aku sungguh tak sengaja"ia terus membungkukkan badannya dengan air mata.

Ada rasa sakit yang menusuk tepat ke dadanya ketika melihat air mata luhan dan ia yang terus-terusan merendahkan dirinya sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, gelas itu sama sekali tidak berharga. Kau tidak perlu menggantinya"

Luhan menatap sehun dengan matanya yang memerah dan membulat "a-apakah itu benar?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Luhan menghela nafasnya mulai tenang lalu mengusap air matanya dengan tangannya yang berdarah membuat berkas-berkas darah ikut menempel di wajahnya.

"Hey apa yang terjadi dengan tangan dan kakimu? Mereka berdarah"

Luhan mengalihkan matanya ke arah yang di maksud sehun. Ia terlihat terkejut mendapati jarinya berdarah dan darah yang mulai menembus sandal rumah yang di pakainya, sama sekali tak terasa sakitnya.

"Kau gila?!"teriak sehun khawatir membuat luhan tersentak, bahkan so eun yang baru sampai di ujung pintu saja di buat sehun terdiam.

Sehun bergegas mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama dengan wajah marah bercampur khawatir. Wajah yang sama ketika so eun terlambat memakan obatnya, entah mengapa so eun merasa tak nyaman dan hanya memilih untuk berdiam diri di ujung pintu dan memperhatikan kedua pria itu.

Sehun mendudukkan luhan di kursi dan mulai bekerja membersihkan tiap luka luhan. Luhan hanya diam memerhatikan sehun yang terlihat serius dan dengan tekunnya mengobati lukanya.

"Apa ada luka lain lagi?"sehun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap luhan dan saat itulah tatapan mereka bertemu.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat, saling menukarkan pandangan dan memberikan sebuah kehangatan. Perasaan apa ini sebenarnya? Rasanya hangat, menggelitik perut dan menyenangkan.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa luhan?"suara so eun membuyarkan pandangan keduanya. Luhan tersenyum gugup dan mengangguk "aku tidak apa-apa nyonya oh"ujarnya menekankan pada kata-kata nyonya oh untuk meyakinkan bahwa hatinya itu salah.

Keduanya lantas pergi ke ruang makan meninggalkan sehun yang masih terdiam dengan hati yang gugup, jantungnya berdentum di setiap desiran darah yang mengaliri setiap sel-sel kehidupan yang ikut gugup.

Perasaan apa ini?

.

.

.

"Terima kasih nyonya oh"luhan tersenyum manis sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

So eun balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku pergi bekerja dulu sayang, sampai jumpa nanti sore dan jangan lupa minum obatmu"sehun mengecup kening soeun sementara luhan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha mengabaikan romantisme sepasang suami istri itu.

Sehun melangkah menuju elevator sedangkan luhan hanya mengekori langkahnya dan setengah mati berusaha mengiringi langkah sehun yang begitu besar.

Sehun berdiri si tengah elevator dengan posisi tegap dan luhan berdiri di dekat tombol sembari menekan tombol menuju lantai dasar.

"Hari ini jadwalku apa?"

Luhan tersentak, ia menatap sehun sekilas lalu membuka buku catatannya "humm hanya ada rapat dewan direksi pukul dua belas siang dan makan siang bersama kolega Cho corp pukul dua siang"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya "kalau begitu sekarang aku sedang kosong, beritahu supir untuk menuju pusat perbelanjaan"ujar sehun sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada sepatu lusuh luhan.

Luhan ikut memandang sepatunya, lalu berusaha membersihkannya dengan menggesekkan sepatunya itu dengan celananya. "Baik, tuan."

Tak lama pintu elevator terbuka, sehun melangkah cepat menuju tempat mobilnya terpakir yang pintunya sudah di bukakan oleh supirnya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, sepertinya hari pertamanya bekerja akan sulit. Ia lantas duduk di kursi depan dan mulai memasang headsetnya dan menyetel lagu dengan volume penuh sembari menutup matanya.

Aneh sekali, rasanya dia seperti bukan anak miskin. Seperti pangeran muda.

.

.

.

Mobil hyundai hitam itu terparkir di salah satu toko ternama di daerah cheongdamdong. Sehun terlihat tengah mengambil beberapa baju yang menarik matanya sementara luhan hanya duduk di pojok ruangan. Matanya menatap ke arah gaun kuning yang di pajang di dekat kaca. Rasanya akan cocok jika ibunya kembali memakai pakaian mahal seperti itu layaknya dulu.

"Luhan"sehun memanggil luhan pelan, namun luhan tak menyahut dan masih sibuk memandangi gaun itu. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang luhan lantas menghela nafasnya.

"Luhan!"teriaknya. Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya dan sontak berdiri menatap sehun.

"Ya?"

"Ini coba pakaian ini"sehun menyerahkan beberapa helai pakaian pada luhan.

Luhan menatap sehun sedikit bingung "eh? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menjadi sekertarisku kau harus menjaga penampilanmu, dan tenang saja semuanya aku yang bayar"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya dan menatap sehun terperangah "tapi... semua ini terlihat mahal"

Sehun menghela nafasnya "tentu saja, karena itu kau harus bekerja keras sebagai sekertarisku"

Luhan menatap sehun masih terperangah, matanya berkaca-kaca merasa tersentuh lalu tersenyum hangat "terima kasih"

Deg. Sehun merasakan hatinya menghangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dalam desiran darah yang memuncak ketika lengkungan manis itu memikat. Luhan lantas menuju kamar ganti dan mencoba semuanya. Tak lama ia keluar dengan jas biru, kemeja putih dan dasi yang sepadu dengan warna jasnya.

Sehun terdiam di ujung ruangan, terpikat dengan sebegitu memesonanya bocah mungil itu dengan warna rambut coklat madunya dan wajah manisnya yang terpasang dua bola mata rusa terselip bintang. Indah, kata itulah yang saat ini mampu menjelaskan semua bunga-bunga bermekaran.

"Kupikir yang ini yang paling cocok tuan"luhan tersenyum manis sementara sehun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sesekali menelan ludahnya takut kalau-kalau detak jantungnya yang berdetak keras akan di dengar luhan.

Sehun menyadarkan dirinya dan kembali ke permukaan. Ia menatap lantai lantas memberikan sebuah kotak berisi sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam.

"Eh? Sepatu? Kupikir sepatuku masih bagus"luhan memandang sepatunya dan sepatu baru itu bergantian hingga menyadari bahwa memang benar sepatunya itu sudah jauh dari kata 'layak pakai'. Luhan menghela nafasnya, lalu berdehem lantas mencoba sepatu barunya.

"Ukurannya sangat pas"ujarnya.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya "tolong masukkan semua baju ini"sehun berkata pada salah satu pegawai toko, lalu menyerahkan kartu kreditnya. Luhan hanya diam sembari memandang patung yang tadi di tatapnya selama sehun memilah milih baju. Tapi kemana gaun itu? Sudah ada yang beli? Secepat itu kah? Padahal luhan berencana membelikan ibunya kalau sudah dapat gaji pertamanya.

Sehun memberikan semua belanjaan mereka pada supir yang langsung dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi sementara luhan sepertinya sedang memandang ke arah penjual heottok. Ia memandang sehun yang masih sibuk dengan belanjaan mereka sekilas, ia menghela nafasnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Sebenarnya penjual heottok itu sama sekali tak jauh, namun karena traumanya jantungnya menjadi bersikap tak normal.

Ia lantas menutup telinganya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju penjual heottok itu sedangkan sehun baru saja akan membuka pintu mobil ketika menyadarinya keberadaan luhan sedang tidak ada di sekitarnya. Kemana anak itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Jangan-jangan seperti malam itu? Pikiran sehun melayang di bawa waktu ketika luhan terduduk di pinggir jalan karena terlalu takut.

"Lu? Luhan?"sejak kapan mereka sedekat itu untuk sekedar memanggil 'lu'?

"Luhan?!"sehun menaikkan suaranya. "Ya?"luhan menyahut dengan wajah bingungnya memandang sehun dengan sebungkus heottok di tangan kanannya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit lega, lalu menggenggam kedua bahu luhan sedikit meremasnya "jangan pergi tanpa bilang-bilang seperti itu lagi!"teriaknya.

Luhan terdiam, sedikit bingung mengapa pria itu bisa semarah itu dengan dirinya yang menghilang karena membeli heottok sebentar. Sehun menyadari kesalahan dalam tingkahnya, apa ini? Mengapa aku bersikap seperti ini?

Sehun berdehem mencairkan suasana yang-menurutnya- canggung.

"Kitak akan terlambat dalam pertemuan dewan direksi"

"Eoh? Eoh..."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mencoba membuka pintu mobil ketika suara luhan memanggilnya dengan lembut, bukan dengan sebutan tuan atau ajhussi. Tapi dengan nama, ada rasa yang mekar dan semerbak harumnya mengalir di seluruh aliran darah hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Sehun. Maaf jika aku tidak sopan hehe"luhan nyengir tak jelas sementara sehun hanya diam.

Luhan lantas menyodorkan sebungkus heottok yang tadi di belinya pada sehun. Sehun menatap luhan sedikit bingung dan tanpa sadar heottok itu sudah berpindah ke tangannya.

Luhan tersenyum manis membuat mata rusanya itu seratus kali lipat lebih indah. "Kau sudah berbuat begitu banyak untukku, jadi yang bisa kuberi untukmu hanya ini. Heottok itu rasanya manis jadi ini adalah hadiah untukmu agar hidupmu menjadi lebih manis. Kau selama ini terlihat sangat rentan dan begitu banyak yang kau pikul di bahumu. Setiap melihat wajah lesumu aku selalu berpikir 'ahh orang ini sudah berjuang sendirian begitu banyak' jadi heottok ini kuberikan untuk menambah semangatmu dan kuberikan sebagai temanmu bukan sekertaris ataupun penyelamatmu. Aku tau aku tidak berhak mengatakan ini dan aku tidak tahu apapun, tapi aku yakin nyonya Oh akan baik-baik saja. Kau sudah bekerja keras sehun!"teriak luhan lantas masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sehun masih terdiam, setitik air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Rasanya hatinya bergetar dan sedikit lega, akhirnya ada orang yang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bekerja keras berjuang sendirian atas rasa sakitnya dan rasa takut kehilangan so eun.

Ketika ia seharusnya beristirahat setelah bekerja yang ia lakukan malah merawat so eun. Tidak ada yang mau merawat so eun kecuali adiknya. So eun sudah tidak memiliki orang tua lagi. Dan orang tua sehun sendiri sebenarnya masih tidak merestui pernikahan mereka jadi tak jarang so eun mendapat perlakuan buruk. Itu semua karena sehun seharusnya menikah dengan anak teman ayahnya yang ada di cina. Mereka sudah direncanakan untuk di jodohkan sejak kecil, namun sehun jatuh cinta pada so eun sementara anak itu kabarnya kabur dari rumahnya.

Meski begitu, orang tuanya tak henti-hentinya membahas tentang itu di depan so eun sehingga tak jarang so eun menangis sehabis acara makan malam keluarga dan sehun harus meyakinkan bahwa so eun hanya satu-satunya baginya.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya lantas mengusap air matanya dengan cepat dan ikut masuk ke dalam mobil menemukan luhan sudah memejamkan matanya dengan headsetnya dan tubuhnya terlihat sedikit bergetar. Sehun menghela nafasnya, anak ini juga sama kuatnya.

"Luhan?" Ia menepuk bahu luhan.

Luhan sontak membuka matanya dan menoleh ke belakang menatap sehun "ya?"

"Batalkan acara makan siang bersama kolega cho corp. Dan buat janji dengan dokter jang"

Luhan menatap sehun bingung namun menurut seluruh perkataannya.

"Dan ini"sehun menyerahkan sebuah paper bag berisi sebuah gaun kuning yang tadi di pajang di toko itu.

Luhan menatap sehun sedikit terkejut. "Berikan itu pada ibumu, itu hadiah dariku"

"T-tapi"

"Itu sebagai rasa minta maafku karena sudah putranya celaka, jadi terima saja"sehun berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya jauh keluar jendela mobil.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sehun kini sudah kembali duduk di mobil setelah rapat dewan direksi selesai, ia langsung meminta untuk bertemu dokter jang. Luhan sendiri tak tahu alasannya, dia hanya mengikuti semua perkataan sehun sebagai sekertarisnya.

Tak lama mobil mereka sudah terparkir di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di korea sementara penumpangnya sudah keluar dan saat ini tengah menuju ruangan dokter jang.

"Selamat datang tuan oh"seorang wanita menyambut sehun sambil tersenyum lebar sementara sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi dimana pasiennya?"

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan menatap luhan. Luhan terdiam dan ikut berbalik mencari orang kalau-kalau sehun bukan menatapnya saat itu.

"Aku?"tanya luhan sambil menatap sehun dengan wajah polosnya.

Sehun berdehem, melihat wajah luhan yang terlalu imut itu membuatnya sedikit sesak "kan aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku akan bertanggung jawab atas segala pengobatanmu"

Luhan membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf A sembari mengangguk-ngaggukkan kepalanya. Dokter jang tersenyum lalu mengajak luhan untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang sangat terlihat nyaman.

"Nah luhan, apakah posisimu sudah nyaman? Apa kau setuju untuk di hipnotis?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mengangguk. Dokter jang memutar lagu dan berusaha membuat luhan senyaman mungkin sementara sehun hanya duduk diam di sofa di ujung ruangan.

"Mari kita bercakap-cakap"ujar dokter jang sambil memainkan dua bola kecil yang saling bergerak beraturan.

"Kapan terjadinya kecelakaan itu?"dokter jang tersenyum sedangkan luhan tanpa sadar memerhatikan dua bola itu seakan merasa risih jika bola itu terus bergerak.

"Dua hari lalu"jawab luhan datar sambil terus memandang dua bola itu.

"Benarkah?apa kau takut?"tanya dokter jang

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, mulai lemas. Dokter jang tersenyum "kalau begitu tidurlah"

Dan tak lama luhan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Luhan, namamu Xi Luhan kan?"tanya dokter jang dan luhan mengangguk.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kecelakaan dua hari lalu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat itu luhan?"

"Berdiri di tepi jalan"jawab luhan pelan.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku melihat seorang pria di tengah jalan"jawabnya.

"Apa yang pria itu lakukan?"

"dia menangis. Dia menangis dan dadaku rasaya sesak"kening luhan mengerut seiring dengan air mata yang keluar dari ekor matanya. Sementara sehun terperangah di ujung ruangan, hatinya tersentuh, ingin rasanya ia memeluk luhan saat itu juga.

"Lalu apa yang kau lihat?"

"Sebuah mobil, melaju dengan cepat. Pria itu... pria itu tidak bergeming!"teriak luhan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan ke kanan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan air mata mulai membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

Sehun sontak bediri dan berusaha menggenggam tangan luhan dengan wajah khawatir ketika dokter jang menghentikan tindakannya itu "dia harus menghadapinya sehun.

"Dia tidak bergerak!"teriak luhan

"Luhan tenanglah, tenang. Kau akan baik-baik saja"ujar dokter jang.

"Kakiku bergerak sendiri dan tanganku mendorongnya tanpa ku perintah"

Luhan masih menangis sedangkan dokter jang masih terlihat tenang.

"Mobil itu bergerak ke arahku!"teriaknya, luhan mulai terisak pelan.

"Luhan kau harus menghadapinya. Tenang dan hadapi! Mobil itu tidak akan menabrakmu, percaya padaku"dokter jang meremas bahu luhan.

Luhan sontak menepis tangan itu masih kehilangan kesadaran "tolong! Tolong aku! Salyo juseyo, salyo juseyo salyo juseyo!"

Sehun menggenggam tangan luhan dengan erat dan membelai wajahnya "bangunkan dia, aku mohon"ujarnya lirih, air mukanya berubah begitu khawatir.

"Luhan kau bisa bangun"dokter jang mematikan lagu, sontak luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan tangan yang dengan otomatis menggenggam tangan sehun lebih erat.

"Sepertinya ketakutannya lebih kuat dari yang kukira, jadi dia harus rutin untuk melakukan hipnoterapi"

Sehun menggenggam tangan luhan lebih erat dan menganggukkan kepalanya "baiklah, aku mengerti"ia lantas menarik luhan dari ruangan dokter jang dan melangkah cepat.

"Tuan oh, tuan oh, tuan oh!"teriak luhan bergema di koridor yang cukup sepi itu.

Sehun menoleh dan menatap luhan sedikit tajam. "Tanganku sakit"luhan merintih, sehun menyadari genggamannya yang menyakiti luhan dan mengendurkannya tanpa melepasnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak bersikap pura-pura kuat?!"teriak sehun. Luhan terdiam menatap sehun sedikit bingung.

"Jika sakit katakan sakit! Jika takut katakan takut! Jangan membuatku mengkhawatirkanmu setiap saat ketika aku harus mengkhawatirkan istriku!"teriak sehun.

Luhan tersentak, lalu menarik tangannya dari tangan sehun lantas membungkukkan tubuhnya "maafkan aku, aku punya alasan untuk itu"

"Apa? Apa alasan itu?!"teriak sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu"luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Katakan padaku, pengecut!"teriak sehun.

Luhan terperangah, merasa marah dengan kata-kata sehun barusan. Setelah semua yang dilakukannya sehun mengatakan bahwa dia seorang pengecut?

"Kalau tidak ada yang bersikap kuat, siapa yang akan melindungi ibuku?! Kepada siapa ibuku akan berlindung?! Aku lelah hidup dalam persembunyian! Dan aku harus melindungi ibuku sekuat tenaga dengan seluruh apa yang kupunya! Aku akan membuatnya bahagia! Aku hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia tanpa harus mengkhawatirkanku karena ia selalu berpikir kalau dia sudah mengambil kebahagiaan dan hakku sebagai pewaris utama! Karena itu aku berusaha bersikap seakan aku ini kuat, ini caraku mengatakan pada dunia aku tak butuh julukan pewaris utama yang selalu di sematkan padaku sejak aku baru keluar dari perut ibuku! Ini caraku mengatakan pada dunia bahwa aku bisa hidup bahagia dengan ibuku tanpa harta dan kekuasaan"luhan mulai terisak.

"Jadi tuan oh, jangan berteriak sesukamu kalau kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku"ujarnya terdengar lirih.

Sehun merasakan hatinya tersayat. Ia tidak tahu tentang kehidupan luhan sebelumnya dan dia malah mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak di katakannya. Sehun tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan pewaris utama atau apalah itu, yang ia tau ia ingin sekali memeluk luhan saat ini.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya, membelai pipi luhan dan mengusap air matanya dengan lembut. Luhan menatap sehun dengan mata rusanya yang jernih sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan sehun. Lalu detik berikutnya sehun sudah mendaratkan bibirnya bibir luhan.

Luhan terlihat terkejut dan beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya namun ia mulai mengikuti suasana dan ikut memejamkan matanya seiring dengan tetesan air mata yang menetes dari ekor matanya.

 _Karena Luhan memang seharusnya menjadi milik sehun sejak dulu._

 **TBC**

 **Ohh iya yang punya line bisa bantu vote author as author newbie di oa HunHan Indonesia? Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Make Me a Jerk**

 **HunHan, boyxboy**

 **Hurt/comfort/Rated M**

.

.

.

Suara lebatnya hujan menjadi musik penghantar yang mengalun sedikit gaduh malam itu. Suasana canggung menjadi atmosfer yang menyelimuti cukup panjang. Sehun dan luhan hanya terduduk diam di kursi salah satu kedai ramyeon untuk sekedar berteduh dan mengisi perut mereka setelah kejadian ciuman tadi. Sehun hanya berani menatap lantai dengan detak jantung yang tak karuan dan berdentum diiringi suara tegukan ludahnya yang tertutupi suara hujan.

Sementara luhan hanya diam menatap segelas air putih tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, bahkan suara nafasnya pun tak terdengar. Orang-orang mungkin akan mengira anak itu sudah mati. Bukan apa-apa, lantaran sejak kejadian tadi ia tak dapat bernafas dengan leluasa, jantungnya yang bekerja lebih cepat membuat ia sulit bernafas.

"uhh tuan oh"panggil luhan pelan nyaris seperti bisikan. Sehun tersentak dan menatap mata luhan sejenak, lantas mengalihkan kepalanya karena pesona mata luhan yang terlalu besar untuk di terima hatinya.

"A-ada apa?"tanya sehun terbata.

Luhan terkekeh, sebenarnya tingkah mereka saat ini sedikit kekanakan. Setelah berciuman mereka hanya mampu diam dengan keadaan canggung? Mungkin ciuman itu hanya sebuah kesalahan, entah terbawa suasana atau hanya sekedar ciuman kepedulian? entahlah, luhan tidak mau terlalu memikirkan hal itu, lagipula sehun sudah menikah dan luhan tidak mau menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang.

"Saya minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Ciuman tadi adalah sebuah kesalahan, jadi maafkan saya"ujar luhan sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

Sehun merasa tertohok, ada rasa terbakar ketika luhan mengatakan bahwa ciuman itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahan ketika sudah jelas bahwa ciuman itu adalah keinginan sehun sendiri. Tapi, ia tidak mau membuat masalah menjadi rumit terlebih lagi ia sudah menikah dan soeun adalah istrinya, jadi sehun hanya memilih diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Ramyeonnya sudah datang, selamat makan tuan"ujar luhan sambil tersenyum manis lantas mengambil sumpit dan menyuapkan ramyeon ke dalam mulut mungilnya dan mengunyahnya pelan.

Sehun diam sambil memandangi bagaimana cara luhan makan dengan mulut mungilnya itu, sehun mulai berpikir betapa nikmatnya jika miliknya masuk ke dalam mulut mungil milik luhan itu.

"Sialan oh sehun, apa yang kau pikirkan"ujarnya mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?"tanya luhan menatap sehun sembari mengunyah ramyeonnya.

Sehun tersentak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, untung saja luhan tidak memiliki kekuatan membaca pikiran atau apalah itu, pikiran sehun saat ini benar-benar kotor.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis lalu menjilat lidahnya sekilas dan kembali memakan ramyeonnya. Dan lagi-lagi pikiran sehun tearah menuju hal-hal kotor, seperti bagaimana nikmatnya jika miliknya di jilati oleh lidah luhan.

"Sehun kau benar-benar"sehun kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Tuan oh, anda tidak makan?"

"A-ah aku makan"sehun meneguk ludahnya lantas langsung memakan ramyeonnya yang masih panas tanpa meniupnya terlebih dahulu. Ia memekik kaget lalu menutupi bibirnya yang sepertinya menjadi merah.

"Ahh ya ampun! Kau harus lebih berhati-hati sehun!"teriak luhan, lantas mengambil tisu menyiramnya dengan air dingin dan menarik tengkuk sehun untuk menempelkan tisu tersebut sehingga wajah mereka berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

Mata onyx dan deer itu saling bertukar pandang dan waktu rasanya berdetak dengan lambat. Jantung sehun berdebar kencang belum lagi tadi luhan memanggilnya 'sehun' tanpa embel-embel tuan. Sedangkan luhan kini terdiam menyadari tindakan bodohnya yang menurutnya terlampau bodoh.

"Ah ma-maafkan saya tuan oh"luhan melepaskan tangannya dari tengkuk sehun dan menarik dirinya memperlebar jarak di antara mereka berdua namun disaat itu juga sehun menarik tengkuk luhan dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir luhan.

Lama keduanya terdiam dalam posisi itu, dan kini bibir sehun mulai berani melumat bibir luhan, memagutnya sesekali menghisapnya atas dan bawah. Sehun menggigit bibir luhan membuat pemuda mungil itu memekik pelan dan kesempatan itu sehun gunakan untuk menelusupkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah luhan untuk bergumul.

Tubuh luhan memanas, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, cara sehun memainkan lidahnya dalam mulutnya benar-benar membuat perutnya tergelitik dan ia sangat menyukai itu.

"Ehem"tiba-tiba suara deheman dari pemilik kedai ramyeon terdengar lantas luhan menarik dirinya dari pagutan sehun dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Sehun terdiam dengan tubuhnya yang tersandar di kursi, jantungnya masih berdetak tak tentu dan rasa panas mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Luhan menatap sehun canggung lantas berdiri dari posisi duduknya "a-aku sudah selesai makan, jadi a-aku akan menunggu di luar"ujarnya cepat, sehun membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

Luhan meraih tasnya dan melesat berlari keluar sembari berteduh di depan kedai ramyeon. Ia mulai mengambil headsetnya untuk menutup telinganya dari suara-suara mobil yang sayup-sayup tertutupi suara rintikan hujan, tangannya terhenti ketika matanya kini beralih pada sepasang kaki panjang dihiasi sepatu hitam yang terlihat cukup mahal.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang pria dengan rambut _dark choco_ -nya menatap luhan sambil tersenyum. "kris!"teriak luhan dengan senyumnya yang merekah.

Ia melangkah mendekati kris dan memeluknya dengan erat. pria jangkung yang dipanggil kris itu terkekeh pelan lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil luhan dan memutarnya. Sedangkan sehun yang masih berada dalam kedai ramyeon melihat pemandangan itu dengan tatapan tidak suka dari balik kaca.

"Merindukanku?"tanya kris dan luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Enam bulan! Kau tidak mengunjungiku selama enam bulan! Bagaimana aku tidak merindukanmu!"teriak luhan lantas memeluk kris lagi sekilas, kris terkekeh kembali lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut luhan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah luhan. Anak itu sepertinya tidak berubah sama sekali dan masih saja terlihat manja.

Kris, pria yang sudah hadir dalam hidup luhan sejak ia baru saja lahir. penyelamatnya, temannya, kakaknya, segalanya. Ia anak sekertaris wu dan sekarang ia adalah pewaris posisi itu. Mereka tumbuh bersama, tidur bersama, dan bermain bersama. Kris selalu berada disana entah ketika itu masa sulit atau masa bahagia luhan. sebenarnya kris ditugaskan untuk mencari luhan namun ia selalu beralasan kalau luhan sulit di temukan sedangkan ia sudah menemukan luhan empat tahun lalu.

Karena baginya ia harus melindungi luhan dari siapapun yang ingin melukainya.

Ia harus terbang dari cina untuk menemui luhan di sela-sela jadwalnya yang padat karena itulah sulit baginya untuk rutin mengunjungi luhan. "Maafkan aku karena lama tidak mengunjungimu. Ayahmu sangat sibuk, jadi aku juga ikut sibuk"

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk "ayah sedang tidak di korea kan?"

Kris tersenyum dan menggeleng "aku kesini untuk perjalanan bisnis mewakili ayahmu, jadi kupikir sekalian saja mengunjungimu"

"Luhan"suara berat seseorang terdengar, ada nada tidak suka dari suara tersebut. Yang di panggil menoleh dan mendapati sehun berdiri di sana dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah datarnya.

"Ahh kris, ini... temanku"ujar luhan memperkenalkan sehun kepada kris sedikit ragu.

"Ahh aku kris"ujar kris menjabat tangan sehun lalu memberikan kartu pengenalnya.

Xi corporation? Kening sehun mengerut lantas menatap kris, sedangkan yang di tatap kini mengacak-ngacak rambut luhan.

"Aku pergi dulu, kalau sempat aku akan mengunjungi ibu"ujar kris sembari tersenyum.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau panggil ibu? Dia itu ibuku!"teriak luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kris terkekeh "aku akan menikah denganmu jadi kurasa nyonya xi juga ibuku"

Sehun terdiam mendengar perkataan kris, ia mulai menatap kris sedikit murka.

"Siapa yang kau katakan akan menikah denganmu?!"gerutu luhan.

kris hanya tersenyum hangat lantas melambaikan tangan dan tiba-tiba menghilang di balik tembok. Anak itu memang seperti angin, tiba-tiba muncul dan tiba-tiba menghilang.

.

.

.

Suasana dalam mobil begitu sunyi, tak ada yang bersuara. Sehun menatap luhan yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tajam , sementara luhan hanya diam menutup matanya dan telinganya yang sudah terpasang headset dengan rapi.

Sehun berkali-kali mengangkat tangannya mencoba untuk menyentuh luhan dan menanyakannya tentang kris. Namun ia merasa tingkahnya saat ini sungguh kekanakan dan dapat membuat luhan menertawakannya.

Tingkah kekanakan? Apa maksudmu? cemburu? Sehun cemburu pada seorang sekertaris yang belum lama memasuki hidupnya itu? Jantung sehun kembali berdegup kencang, keringatnya mengucur dari pelipisnya meski saat itu udara terasa sangat baik-baik saja. Sehun menatap luhan yang masih menutup matanya.

bulu matanya, hidungnya, dan bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa semua itu terpadu sangat sempurna di wajahnya? begitu indah, semuanya tentang luhan terlihat indah. Terutama bibir plum itu, ingin rasanya sehun memagutnya kembali, merasakan betapa manisnya bibir mungil itu. Sungguh, bibir luhan adalah yang paling manis dan paling lembut yang pernah sehun rasakan.

Sebelumnya bersama so eun, ia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Tentu saja sehun masih merasa cemburu jika ada yang bersangkutan dengan so eun, dan merasakan rasa tidak mau kehilangan wanita itu. Tapi ia tidak pernah merasakan rasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak kencang saat mereka bertatapan mata, tidak seperti yang terjadi ketika sehun menatap luhan. Ada sesuatu yang bergetar ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir luhan dan mengundang sehun untuk berbuat lebih dari batasnya.

Luhan merasakan sebuah tangan kekar menyentuh pipinya, sontak ia membuka matanya dan mendapati sehun kini mengikis jarak antara mereka. Nafasnya tercekat melihat wajah sehun yang semakin mendekat lantas ia menutup matanya kembali. Lalu detik berikutnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut tengah melumat bibirnya dengan lembut saat ini.

Pikiran luhan menjadi kosong dan bibirnya seakan bergerak sendiri membalas lumatan itu. Tubuhnya memanas dan kepalanya kembali berdenyut-denyut, tangannya kini sudah mengalung di leher sehun tanpa di perintahnya.

Sehun memperdalam ciumannya dengan menelusupkan lidahnya, menjilati langit-langit dalam mulut luhan, melilit lidah luhan sesekali menghisapnya seperti permen dan saling bertukar saliva. Luhan meremas baju sehun pelan, dia belum pernah berciuman sebelum bersama sehun sebelumnya dan ciuman ketiga mereka sudah se-intens ini, membuatnya sedikit kewalahan untuk menyamai langkah sehun.

Merasa pasokan oksigennya semakin menipis, luhan menepuk bahu sehun pelan. Sehun mengerti dan segera melepas pagutan mereka, luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan pipinya yang merona di tambah sisa saliva di sudut bibirnya yang entah milik siapa.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sehun yang masih berada di dekatnya dengan keadaan membeku. Sehun bersiap kembali memagut bibir luhan sebelum luhan menahannya dengan jari telunjuknya. Sehun menatap luhan dengan kening mengerut dan tatapan sedikit tak suka.

"Umm kita sudah sampai"ujar luhan pelan.

Sehun mendongak dan melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan benar saja mereka sudah berhenti di gang kecil dekat rumah luhan. Pria mungil itu mendorong sehun dengan lembut lalu membersihkan sudut bibirnya yang terasa basah kemudian keluar dari mobil dengan cepat lantas menuju bagasi untuk mengambil belanjaan mereka tadi yang sudah di turunkan oleh supir lee.

"Terima kasih"ujar luhan sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah supir lee.

"Biar aku mengantarmu sampai ke depan rumah"ujar supir lee.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa, biar aku saja. Lagipula semua ini tidak berat"jawab luhan lalu membungkukkan badannya. Ia mulai melangkah menjauhi mobil sebelum suara berat sehun menembus gendang telinganya.

"kris. Siapa kris itu?"nadanya terdengar datar.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya menatap sehun yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Mata keduanya bertemu dan saling melempar pandangan. Entah mengapa sehun merasa seakan tidak akan pernah bosan memandangi betapa indahnya mata rusa itu.

Luhan tersenyum tipis "anggap saja dia kakakku"jawab luhan singkat.

"Tidak ada kakak yang akan menikahi adiknya"ketus sehun "dan kulihat dia cukup tampan, apa yang dilihatnya dari bocah ingusan sepertimu!"teriak sehun, terdengar seperti rengekan bagi luhan.

Luhan terkekeh pelan "dia adalah orang yang sudah hadir di sana sejak aku lahir. Jadi dia seperti kakakku. Dan hey aku bukan bocah ingusan meskipun usiaku baru 19 tahun. Aku ini cukup tampan! Kau sendiri sudah menciumku tiga kali!"teriak luhan.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung. Sehun membeku disana. Luhan juga ikut terdiam menyadari perkataan bodohnya. Tidak seharusnya ia membahas itu. Luhan menghela nafasnya "kalau begitu selamat malam, sampaikan salamku pada nyonya oh"ujar luhan penuh penekanan ketika menyebutkan 'nyonya oh' toh walaupun dia menyukai bagaimana sehun memperlakukan bibirnya, luhan tidak mau menjadi penghancur rumah tangga orang.

Sehun terdiam disana merasa tertohok. Benar, ia lupa bahwa ia sudah punya seseorang yang sekarang tengah menunggunya di rumah.

Rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu apartemen mereka dan menemukan suasana apartemen yang sudah terang namun terdengar sunyi. Ia menemukan so eun tengah terduduk di atas kursi rodanya sambil memandangi kota seoul dari balik kaca sesekali menyesap tehnya.

"Sayang"panggil sehun lembut.

So eun menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali memandang mobil-mobil yang lalu lalang di bawah sana. Sehun memeluk so eun dari belakang dan mengecup pelipisnya dengan lembut.

"Kau tak pernah pulang semalam ini"ujar so eun datar.

Sehun terdiam sejenak lalu bersuara "a-ah itu, makan malam bersama kolega perusahaan lebih lama dari yang kukira"ujar sehun sedikit kaku.

Sehun berbohong, so eun dapat melihatnya dari pantulan wajah sehun di kaca dan ia juga tahu dari jongin bahwa sehun membatalkan acara makan siang bersama kolega cho corp secara tiba-tiba siang ini.

Tapi mengapa? Ia tidak pernah berbohong seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Obatmu?"tanya sehun lembut dan di balas anggukan oleh so eun.

"Sehun kemarilah"ujar so eun lembut.

Sehun menurut lantas berjongkok di hadapan so eun. Wanita itu menatapnya sehun sedikit lirih "sehun, sayang, suamiku"panggil so eun lembut.

Sehun merasa aneh, ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. So eun tersenyum lembut lalu tangannya membelai pipi sehun dengan lembut. "Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu kan?"

Sehun mencelos, dadanya sesak. So eun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dan disana sehun terdiam merasa begitu berengsek. Ketika istrinya yang tengah sakit parah dan rapuh berada sendirian di rumah, kesepian dan tidak ada yang memeluknya, sehun malah di luar berciuman dengan orang lain.

"Sehun kau brengsek"kutuknya dalam hati.

Ia memeluk so eun dengan erat dan meminta maaf padanya berkali-kali dalam hati. "Aku mencintaimu"ujarnya lembut.

.

.

.

Suara hujan berlomba-lomba membuat gaduh, udara malam itu begitu dingin dan gelapnya langit terlihat begitu pekat malam itu. Namun semua itu tak menyurutkan semangat luhan yang tengah berdiri di depan gedung kantor oh corp. Dengan hidungnya yang mulai memerah demi menunggu sehun.

Ada yang salah? Tentu. Pria bermata elang itu sudah menghindarinya dan bahkan tidak berbicara padanya selama lebih dari satu minggu sejak terakhir kali mereka berbicara di depan gang dekat rumah luhan. Luhan memang tak mau mengelak lagi bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan dan merindukan sehun, namun setidaknya ia tahu diri bahwa ia hanyalah sekedar seorang sekertaris oh sehun, seorang bocah ingusan berusia 19 tahun.

Tapi di samping itu setidaknya sehun harus memberi tahunya, apa alasan sehun menghindarinya, bahkan tidak memberikan sepatah katapun di samping perintah-perintah kerja.

penungguan luhan ternyata tak sia-sia, sehun di sana keluar dengan perawakannya yang sedikit berantakan. Luhan tersenyum lalu dengan cepat menghampiri sehun. "Tuan oh"panggilnya.

Sehun menatapnya datar tanpa menyahut panggilan luhan sama sekali. luhan merasakan hatinya baru saja tergores, begitu sakit. "Mengapa, mengapa kau menghindariku?"tanya luhan pelan.

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya "kurasa kau sungguh lancang menggunakan 'aku dan kau' kepada bosmu"jawab sehun datar.

Luhan mencelos, matanya memanas dan air mata sudah di awang-awang matanya. Tapi ia tahu diri untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya, karena ia bukan siapa-siapa.

Luhan menatap sehun dalam lalu tersenyum tipis "maafkan saya tuan oh"ujarnya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi"lanjutnya sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berbalik memunggungi sehun.

Ia mulai melangkah menjauhi sehun, Namun langkah luhan terhenti kala sebuah suara gaduh menembus gendang telinganya.

'Cyiiitt braakkk'

Matanya menatap tepat ke arah kecelakaan yang terjadi tak jauh di depan gedung kantor, bayang-bayang malam itu tiba-tiba saja memenuhi kepalanya membuat ia melupakan segalanya.

Nafasnya terasa sesak, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia mundur beberapa langkah dan air mata mulai mengaliri pipi tirusnya. Detik-detik ketika silaunya cahaya menembus kornea matanya saat itu berputar berulang-ulang di kepalanya.

Sehun yang sedari tadi menonton kecelakaan gaduh di sana, kini tersadar akan keberadaan luhan yang kini sudah meringsut jatuh ke lantai sambil berusaha membuka tasnya dengan tangannya yang bergetar hebat.

"B-buka, bukaa, a-aku mohon, h-headset hiks"ujarnya terisak, ia tetap berusaha membuka resleting ranselnya namun tangannya tak mampu ia kontrol membuat usahanya itu gagal.

"Bukaa hiks bukaa!"teriaknya, "tidak! Tidak!"teriaknya lagi ketika pikirannya dipenuhi bayang-bayang mobil yang bergerak cepat ke arahnya.

Tak lama sepasang tangan besar menutupi telinga luhan dengan lembut. Sehun yang baru saja akan menggapai luhan terdiam di sana. Tidak, itu bukan tangannya.

"Kris hiks kris hiks hiks"luhan bergetar hebat, tangannya langsung memeluk kris dengan erat seakan tak mau melepaskannya laginya. Kris memeluk luhan dengan erat, dan menepuk-nepuk punggung luhan dengan lembut berusaha membuat luhan tenang dan nyaman.

"Aku disini tenang saja, kau akan baik-baik saja"ujar kris lembut, ia menatap tajam ke arah sehun yang masih terdiam disana dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca menahan air mata.

Setelah dirasa luhan sedikit tenang, ia menggendong luhan di punggungnya dan melangkah mendekati sehun. "Kita akan berbicara nanti"ucapnya terdengar tajam lantas segera melesat membawa luhan dari sana.

Sehun maju satu langkah ketika luhan di bawa pergi oleh kris, ia berusaha menggapai punggung luhan namun entah mengapa kakinya seakan lumpuh. Ia memegangi dadanya, rasanya begitu sakit dan sesak. Udara dingin yang menusuk kulit pun seakan tak mengganggunya sama sekali.

Sebulir air mata mengaliri pipinya dan saat itu juga ponselnya berdering dengan keras. Ia mengangkat panggilan pada ponselnya dan dapat mendengar suara lembut so eun di ujung sana menanyakan kapan ia pulang.

Ia terdiam sesaat,mendengarkan suara so eun dan menatap punggung luhan yang semakin mengecil di ujung sana secara bersamaan. Disaat itu juga ia sadar, ia punya so eun, dan luhan punya orang lain. Tentu saja, seharusnya sehun sudah berpikir seperti itu sejak awal.

Tapi, mengapa rasanya sakit sekali?

 **Tbc**

 **Yoow. Kemaren ada yg nanya akun line author ya.**

 **Nih id : jongie_**

 **Maaf ya baru update, author baru selesai ulum hehe. Oh ya buat ff a year of memories mungkin di update hari selasa atau rabu ya.**

 **Cuss mwaa/?**


	5. Chapter 5

**DON'T MAKE ME A JERK**

 **HUNHAN/RATED M/M-PREG**

.

.

.

"Kita ke rumah sakit"ujar kris memandang wajah pucat luhan dengan khawatir sembari membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di kursi belakang mobilnya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dengan mata masih tertutup, keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya dengan bibir yang pucat pasi "jangan..."ujarnya persis seperti bisikan.

Kris mendesah frustasi, luhan juga menolak untuk pulang ke rumah karena takut ibunya akan khawatir. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa luhan ke hotel terdekat. Sesampainya disana ia segera membaringkan luhan di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size.

Ia menjamah kening luhan dan dapat dirasakannya rasa panas yang menjalar. "Kau demam lu"lirihnya. Kris segera menelpon layanan kamar untuk membawakannya wadah kecil, air es dan handuk kecil.

Tak lama terdengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk, dengan cepat kris membawa apa yang di pesannya tadi lalu mengompres kening luhan sesekali membersihkan keringat yang terus mengucur dari pelipis dan keningnya. Kris mendesah lega, setidaknya kini luhan terlihat lebih tenang dan tidak mengigau seperti saat di mobil tadi.

Kris tersenyum kecut lantas membelai pipi luhan dengan lembut "bocah, cepatlah sembuh"kekehnya.

Ia membuka kompres luhan lalu mengecup keningnya dengan lembut kemudian memasangkan kembali kompresnya. "Maafkan aku karena tidak rutin memerhatikanmu. Cepat bangun dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi hm?"gumamnya lembut.

"Seh..."luhan mulai mengingau kembali.

"Apa lu?"kris menatap luhan lembut.

"Sehun..."panggil luhan pelan.

Wajah kris mengeras, rasanya ia baru saja di siram air dingin. Luhan tidak

menginginkan keberadaannya melainkan menginginkan pria itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat "sudah kuduga dia anak keluarga oh"desisnya.

"Lu pergilah darinya. Jangan bersamanya"lirih kris menggenggam erat tangan, ia menatap luhan memohon.

.

Malam berganti pagi. matahari muncul dengan terangnya setelah semalam hujan lebat tanpa ampun. Cuaca kini terlihat lebih cerah dan cahaya matahari pun sepertinya tengah mengganggu pria mungil yang masih tertidur pulas. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya ketika rasa pening mendera kepalanya.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran. "Kris hyung"panggilnya ketika melihat sosok tinggi tengah menyesap segelas kopi sembari mengerjakan sesuatu pada laptopnya.

Kris menoleh dan tersenyum hangat mendapati luhan sudah sadarkan diri "sudah bangun? Kita sarapan, Aku sudah minta layanan hotel, lalu setelah itu minum obat di atas nakas"perintah kris sembari menggedikkan dagunya ke arah nakas samping tempat tidur.

"Hyung ini jam berapa?!"pekik luhan ketika melihat langit yang sepertinya sudah benderang.

"Jam 7.30 pagi, kenapa?"tanya kris mengerutkan dahi.

"Huwa! Aku akan terlambat kerja!"pekik luhan.

"Luhan!"teriak kris membuat luhan berhenti panik dan menatapnya bingung. Kris melangkah ke arahnya lalu menjamah keningnya lantas menghela nafasnya "kau masih demam, jangan bekerja dan beristirahatlah hari ini dan juga tidak bisakah kau berhenti bekerja di perusaahaan oh?"

Luhan menatap kris tak mengerti "memangnya mengapa? tidak mau! Aku suka pekerjaan itu dan hey mencari pekerjaan itu sulit!"teriak luhan tak terima.

Kris mendesah frustasi "kau tidak perlu bekerja! Aku akan memberimu uang setiap bulannya dan jangan menolak lagi aku mohon"pinta kris memohon.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat "sudah kubilang aku tidak akan menerima uangmu, hyung!"luhan menatap tajam kris lantas turun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

"Mau kemana?"tanya kris datar.

"Bekerja tentu saja"

"Istirahat, untuk satu hari ini saja"pinta kris lagi.

"Tidak bisa, hari ini ada meeting penting"jawab luhan. Itu memang bukan alasan, pagi ini memang ada meeting dan lagipula ia ingin melihat sehun sejenak saja.

Kris mendesah kembali lantas mengacak rambut luhan "dasar anak keras kepala, aku sudah siapkan baju gantimu"ujar kris sambil menatap ke arah meja di ujung ruangan.

Luhan tersenyum manis, ia tahu kakaknya itu tidak akan menolak kalau luhan sudah bertingkah keras kepala "terima kasih hyung!"teriak luhan lalu melesat menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Sayang, mengapa melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Hm?"suara lembut so eun menyapa gendang telinga sehun membuat sehun tersentak dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Hm? Tidak apa-apa"jawab sehun asal.

So eun memicingkan matanya pada sehun "kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu, lihat saja kebiasaanmu memainkan makananmu"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, wanita itu tahu segala kebiasaannya jika sedang banyak pikiran "aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh"

So eun menghela nafasnya sembari mengunyah sarapannya "cepat habiskan nanti terlambat ke kantor"

Sehun tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya "sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, ada meeting penting pagi ini"ucapnya, ia menghampiri so eun di sisi lain dan mengecup keningnya lembut "jangan lupa minum obatmu tepat waktu, okay?"

So eun tersenyum lembut dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun langsung saja berangkat dari rumah ke kantornya. Sesampainya disana ia sudah dapat menemukan luhan tengah duduk di meja sekertaris yang terletak di depan ruangannya.

Tiba-tiba jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan. Ia meneguk liurnya dengan kasar karena tiba-tiba tenggorokkan terasa kering.

"Oh! Selamat pagi tuan oh!"teriak luhan terdengar ceria sembari membungkuk hormat sekilas. Namun semua itu tidak dapat menutupi wajahnya yang pucat dan suaranya yang terdengar serak.

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangannya meskipun wajah pucat luhan sungguh membuatnya khawatir namun ia memilih untuk tak bertanya. Ia berusaha membuang rasa khawatirnya, seharusnya ia mengkhawatirkan so eun sekarang. Istrinya yang tengah menderita penyakit parah.

ia mendesah pelan lalu duduk di kursinya sembari memandang jauh pemandangan di luar jendela kantornya. Pikirannya begitu kacau saat ini. Ia begitu merindukan luhan dan mendambakan pelukannya dan ciumannya.

Mengapa? Itulah yang saat ini tengah sehun cari jawabannya.

Sementara luhan di luar tengah meremas rambutnya merasakan pening yang luar biasa. Ia mengambil painkiller yang sempat di belinya di perjalanan menuju kantor tadi dan menelannya. Obatnya tidak bereaksi dengan cepat namun setidaknya luhan sekarang merasa lebih tenang.

luhan membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak sekedar beristirahat. Ia harus bertahan sampai meeting selesai lalu setelah itu dia mungkin bisa meminta pulang cepat.

"Hey"suara berat sehun terdengar, sontak luhan membuka kelopak matanya dan otomatis berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Sehun melirik ke arah sebotol painkiller yang tergeletak di atas meja, luhan menyadarinya dan dengan cepat menyembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau sakit?"tanya sehun datar namun terselip rasa khawatir.

Luhan tersenyum selebar mungkin, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat "tidak tuan oh, saya baik-baik saja"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya "kalau begitu cepat, meeting akan di mulai"balasnya datar.

Luhan melirik jam dinding yang terdapat di belakangnya dan benar saja sudah jam 8.30 pagi, itu berarti ia sudah tertidur selama 30 menit. Waktu memang berjalan dengan cepat.

Luhan bergegas mengekori sehun yang sudah jauh beberapa langkah di depannya meski kepalanya masih terasa pening setidaknya ia sudah bahagia bisa melihat wajah sehun hari ini.

.

.

.

Selama meeting sehun dapat melihat luhan yang sepertinya mati-matian menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya, keringat dingin mengucur dari kepalanya membuat rambut dan wajahnya menjadi basah. Sepertinya panas badannya kembali naik.

Luhan memegangi kepalanya dan beberapa kali sempat terhuyung kebelakang membuat sehun menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak berlari ke sana dan memeluknya.

"Ahh harusnya aku mendengarkan kata-kata kris hyung"kekehnya merutuki sifat keras kepalanya sendiri.

Tak lama meeting selesai dan luhan dapat bernafas lega, ia sekarang bisa meminta izin pada sehun untuk pulang lebih cepat, lagipula kris juga meminta seperti itu pagi tadi, ia bahkan sudah menyewa kamar hotel untuk di tempati luhan sampai kesehatannya kembali. Ia bahkan tak lupa mengabari ibu luhan bahwa luhan melakukan perjalanan bisnis bersama bosnya secara mendadak.

Benar-benar kakak yang baik. Luhan mengekori sehun yang sedang melangkah cepat menuju ruangannya dan ia terlihat takut-takut untuk sekedar memanggil sehun. "Tuan oh"panggil luhan lembut.

Langkah sehun terhenti lantas menatap luhan yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya sambil menaikkan satu alisnya "apa saya boleh meminta izin pulang lebih cepat? Ada sesuatu terjadi di rumah"tanya luhan bergetar, bukan karena ia takut namun karena ia tak tahan lagi untuk segera berbaring di atas tempat tidur, obat yang di makannya tadi benar-benar hanya menahan rasa sakitnya sebentar saja.

Sehun menatap luhan datar lantas menganggukkan kepalanya. Luhan tersenyum tipis lalu membungkuk hormat lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk segera pulang. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, menahan kakinya mati-matian untuk tak menyusul luhan.

Tapi apa daya, rasa rindu dan rasa khawatirnya tak tertahan lagi. Ia melangkah cepat menyusul luhan yang sudah siap memasuki lift dan menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam lift dengan cepat. Luhan membelalakkan matanya mendapati sehun kini tengah memegangi tangannya dengan erat.

"T-tuan oh?"panggil luhan bingung.

Sehun mengernyit merasakan tangan luhan yang begitu panas, ia lantas menjamah dahi luhan dan benar saja anak itu pasti sedang demam tinggi. Sehun menatap luhan tajam membuat luhan terdiam dan memilih menatap lantai.

"Kau gila?!"bentak sehun membuat luhan tersentak dan menatap sehun sedikit takut, beruntung di lift itu hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

"Kalau kau demam seharusnya tidak usah bekerja! kau mau mati?!"bentak sehun lagi, dia begitu khawatir saat ini.

air mata mulai mengaliri pipi luhan dan ia mulai terisak, ia benar-benar tidak suka di bentak seperti itu, dia benci di bentak karena itu mengingatkannya pada ayahnya yang selalu membentaknya.

Sehun menyadari bahwa teriakannya menakuti luhan "ma-maafkan aku"ujarnya merasa bersalah.

Sehun membawa luhan ke dalam dekapannya dan memeluknya erat berusaha menenangkannya. Luhan pun tidak menolaknya, tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa berada dalam pelukan sehun begitu menenangkan baginya bahkan ia dapat melupakan sakit kepalanya sejenak.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya setelah merasa tenang dan menatap sehun dengan matanya yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu membuat sehun gemas melihatnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil "sudah selesai?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan, sehun mencubit pipi luhan gemas lalu mengecup bibirnya beberapa kali membuat luhan sempat membeku. Ia senang setidaknya sehunnya kembali. 'Sehunnya'? Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia berhak memanggil sehun sebagai miliknya.

Tapi luhan sama sekali tak berniat menanyakan tentang sikap aneh sehun beberapa hari ini, dengan sehun yang memeluk dan mengecupnya saja sudah cukup bagi luhan. Ia tidak menginginkan status apapun, hanya begitu saja dan itu sudah cukup.

Pintu lift terbuka dan dengan cepat luhan menarik diri dari sehun membuat sehun yang sedari tadi sibuk mengecupi bibir luhan merasa kecewa. Ini tempat kerja dan luhan masih sadar akan itu.

"Ayo tuan oh"ujar luhan sedikit canggung dan mempersilahkan sehun untuk keluar.

sehun menyadari alasan di balik tindakan luhan tadi dan berdehem berusaha mencairkan suasana. Pria itu lantas melangkah cepat menuju tempat dimana mobilnya diparkirkan dan luhan hanya mengekori saja dari belakang.

Kedua masuk mobil dengan cepat namun sepertinya hari ini sehun menyetir sendirian. "Dimana supir lee?"tanya luhan.

"Kau menanyakan supir lee?"sehun bertanya balik dengan nada tidak suka.

Luhan tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum tipis "aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

Luhan menggeleng cepat "park hyatt hotel"kata luhan menunjuk gedung menjulang yang cukup terlihat dari kantor sehun.

Sehun menatap tajam ke arah luhan meminta penjelasan. "Kris hyung membawaku kesana semalam karena aku tidak mau ibuku khawatir, jadi kami tidur bersama disana semalam dan dia sudah menyewakan kamar untukku tinggal disana sampai kesehatanku pulih"jelas luhan jujur kecuali bagian dimana ia dan kris tidur bersama.

"T-tidur bersama? Kalian melakukan sesuatu?"ketus sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Luhan terkekeh, ada rasa senang ketika mendengar ada nada cemburu yang terselip di balik pertanyaan itu. "Entahlah, aku tidak sadarkan diri semalam"goda luhan.

"Sial"desis sehun menggenggam erat setirnya membuat luhan mati-matian menahan tawanya.

Tak lama keduanya sampai di park hyatt, sebuah hotel bintang lima terkenal di seoul. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar saya, tuan oh"luhan tersenyum dan membungkuk sekilas. Ia akan keluar dari mobil sebelum tangan sehun menahannya "jangan gunakan bahasa formal kecuali di kantor"

luhan tersenyum "iya baiklah, sehunnie"

Ada rasa hangat ketika mendengar luhan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sehunnie' dan ia begitu menyukainya "benar, panggil aku seperti itu."jawab sehun hangat.

Ia menarik tengkuk luhan dan mengecup bibir luhan singkat. luhan tersenyum lembut "terima kasih, sampai jumpa"

Kini sehun kembali memegang tangan luhan, luhan menghela nafasnya dan menatap sehun "apa lagi?"

"Sepertinya aku harus mengantarmu sampai ruanganmu, aku tak mau kau sampai pingsan lalu di culik karena kau terlalu manis"sehun menatap luhan sambil tersenyum manis membuat anak yang lebih muda itu merona hebat.

Sehun menggenggam tangan luhan dengan erat dan membawanya masuk ke dalam hotel sesekali melirik luhan yang sepertinya sudah terlihat lebih baik daripada tadi pagi. Benar saja, kehadiran sehun di sampingnya membuat pening di kepalanya perlahan-lahan hilang.

Sehun terus melangkah sampai ia melihat sesosok tinggi yang berada di restaurant hotel dengan mata tajamnya menatap ke arah sehun. Seakan mengerti sehun menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah sosok itu yang tak lain adalah kris wu.

"Berbaringlah dan beristirahatlah, nanti aku kemari lagi"ujar sehun mengacak rambut luhan yang kini sudah sampai di kamar hotelnya.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk, lantas menutup pintu ketika sehun sudah melesat pergi. Ia menghela nafasnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya lalu membawa matanya untuk terperjam. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati bayangan wajah sehun di dalam kepalanya. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta sekarang.

.

.

.

Kedua pria jangkung itu saling menatap tajam seakan tengah berperang tak memerdulikan suasana ramai restoran hotel siang itu. "Pergi dari kehidupan luhan"ujar kris tajam.

"Apa urusanmu?"desis sehun tak suka.

"Bukankah kau sudah punya istri oh sehun? Jangan sakiti luhan"balas kris datar.

Sehun terdiam, jika sudah menyangkut istrinya dia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.

"Kau sudah melepaskan luhan sedari dulu, jadi jangan mengambilnya lagi dariku"ucap kris tajam membuat suasana antara mereka semakin mencekam.

sehun menaikkan satu alisnya "maksudmu?"

"Oh ayolah sehun, dia bermarga xi dan kau masih belum menyadarinya"kris terdengar sarkastik.

Sehun mulai berpikir, marga xi memang familiar, mirip dengan marga salah satu pemegang saham di perusahannya yang dulu perusahaan milik ayahnya. Dan pemegang saham itu adalah teman dekat ayahnya berasal dari cina yang anaknya akan di jodohkan dengan sehun.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya dan menatap kris tak percaya "benar, dia yang seharusnya menjadi istrimu, oh sehun. Xi-lu-han"tekan kris.

Sehun masih menatap kris tak percaya, ada sekeping rasa senang di dalam hatinya mengetahui bahwa luhan memang sudah menjadi miliknya sejak dulu.

"Dia harusnya di pertemukan denganmu tahun depan, tepat ketika ulang tahunnya yang ke-20 sesuai dengan rencana awal. Tapi kau sudah melepaskannya dengan menikahi gadis itu sehun, jadi kau tidak boleh menyentuh luhan lagi, luhan milikku"

Sehun terdiam, rasa bahagia itu seketika sirna ketika dirinya kembali mengingat so eun, istrinya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk itu. "Itu keputusanku untuk menjauhinya atau tidak, dan kris..."sehun menggantungkan kata-katanya dan menatap kris tajam.

"Luhan tidak mencintaimu"lanjutnya dan kata-kata itu mampu membuat kris terdiam mencelos.

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Lalu mengapa luhan kabur dari rumahnya"

Kris melirik sehun lantas meneguk segelas air putih di hadapannya dengan kasar. "Aku tidak tahu, tanyakan sendiri padanya"ketus kris, suasana hatinya tiba-tiba saja memburuk.

Sehun menggedikkan bahunya "baiklah, aku akan menanyakannya sendiri" ia lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan kris seorang diri.

.

.

.

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar luhan "luhan"panggilnya lembut.

Dengan cepat luhan membuka pintu dan menyambut sehun dengan senyum manisnya. Namun sehun di sana membeku melihat luhan bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana piyamanya. Leher dan tubuh seputih susu itu benar-benar menggodanya untuk menciuminya.

"Masuklah, aku sedang ganti baju"ujar luhan lalu melesat berlari untuk mengambil piyamanya. Sehun sudah duduk di atas tempat tidur memandangai luhan yang tengah memakai piyama yang disiapkan kris untuknya.

Sungguh sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menyicipi tubuh itu di dalam mulutnya. Belum sempat luhan memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam lengan piyamanya ia sudah di tarik dan kini terduduk di atas pangkuan sehun .

Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana sudah mengeras dan menekan bokongnya. "S-sehunnie"panggil luhan gugup.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya "aku menginginkanmu"kata-kata itulah yang mampu di keluarkan sehun tentang keinginannya saat ini.

Luhan menatap sehun sedikit ragu, ia membelai pipi sehun dan mulai melumat bibirnya. Sehun membeku sejenak tak menyangka bahwa luhan yang akan membuat pergerakan pertama.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi sehun, ia langsung membalas lumat bibir luhan dengan kasar dan penuh gairah. Ia menghisap bibir luhan atas dan bawah, luhan membuka mulutnya memberi akses pada sehun untuk mengeksplor mulutnya lebih dalam lagi.

sehun menelusupkan lidahnya mengajak lidah luhan untuk bergumul dan saling bertukar saliva, sesekali menghisap lidah luhan membuat luhan melenguh dan memeluk leher sehun, menekan kepalanya untuk mencumbunya lebih dalam.

Rasa panas mulai menggerogoti tubuh luhan, dan rasa pening di kepalanya tiba-tiba saja menghilang secara ajaib. Sehun membaringkan tubuh luhan dengan lembut lalu membuka piyama luhan yang belum sempat di pakainya dengan benar, dan tak lupa membuka bajunya sendiri membuat luhan merona menatap kotak-kotak sexy yang ada pada tubuh sehun.

"Anghh"luhan melenguh ketika bibir dan lidah sehun mulai bermain di dadanya, menghisapi dan menggigiti puttingnya sesekali membuat tanda-tanda merah di sana.

"Angh sehunniehh"desah luhan membuat sehun semakin bergairah dan kembali meraup bibir luhan melumatnya penuh gairah yang tidak tertahankan lagi.

Sehun kembali menuruni ciumannya menuju ke leher luhan, lalu ke dadanya menghisapi dan menjilati puting luhan dengan lapar, lalu kembali turun menciumi perut luhan dan menjilati pusarnya. Luhan mendesah tak karuan merasakan nikmat dari setiap sentuhan lidah sehun di tubuhnya membuatnya menggelinjang tak tentu arah, menginginkan lebih dan lebih.

"Ahh! Sehunniehh ahh ahh"luhan kembali mendesahkan nama sehun ketika kini sehun memasukkan adik kecil milik luhan ke dalam mulutnya membuat luhan merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

Sehun memainkan junior luhan di dalam mulutnya sesekali menghisapnya dengan kuat dan menjilatinya dari kepala hingga twinballs luhan dan mencubit gemas dua bola kembar milik luhan itu.

"Ahh eunghh" sehun kini memaju mundurkan kepalanya secara bertempo memanjakan junior luhan di dalam mulutnya sesekali memainkan lidahnya di dalam sana.

"Ahh sehunhh ahh"kepala luhan menggeleng-geleng kesana kemari ketika dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari juniornya di bawah sana yang masih di manjakan oleh sehun.

"Sehunniehh!"pekik luhan detik ketika cairan orgasme pertamanya keluar memenuhi mulut sehun. Sehun dengan cepat melumat bibir luhan membagi cairan tersebut memaksa luhan untuk merasakan dan menelannya.

Ia lalu melepas pagutannya dan menatap wajah luhan yang kini penuh keringat, dan wajahnya merah karena gairah membuat sehun semakin tidak tahan untuk segera memasuki luhan.

"Aghh!"pekik luhan ketika dua jari sehun kini masuk sempurna di dalam lubangnya.

"Ahh ahh nghh"sehun memutar jarinya di dalam sana untuk memperlebar jalan masuknya junior sehun nantinya.

"Ahh" luhan melenguh saat sehun menarik jarinya dan kini mulai menggesekkan junior di lubang milik luhan membuat luhan semakin meracau nikmat.

"Lu kau sangat manis, desahkanlah terus namaku"racau sehun lalu memasukkan juniornya perlahan.

"Akhh! Sehunnieh!"pekik luhan ketika merasakan dirinya terbelah dua dibawah sana, rasanya sangat sakit dan mampu membuat setetes air mata jatuh dari ekor matanya.

Sehun terus memasukkan juniornya membuat luhan menggigit bibirnya dan meremas sprei untuk menahan rasa sakitnya sampai akhirnya junior sehun masuk sempurna ke dalam lubang luhan. Sehun mengecupi wajah luhan dengan lembut lalu melumat bibirnya sejenak. "Ini pertama kalinya bagimu hum?"tanya sehun lembut membuat luhan merona hebat dan mengangguk pelan.

Melihat luhan seperti itu membuat sehun semakin bergairah dan segera menggenjot luhan, memaju mundurkan pinggungnya dengan tempo. "Ahh ahhh nghh sehunhh"desah luhan, rasa sakit yang tadi membuatnya menangis berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang teramat sangat membuat luhan seakan-akan sedang melayang.

"Ahh luhannh kau nikmat"racau sehun merasakan juniornya di hisap kuat oleh lubang sempit luhan di dalam sana.

Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya sampai ke ujung lubang luhan lalu memasukkannya kembali dalam sekali hentak membuat luhan mendesah nikmat karena junior sehun menumbuk-numbuk prostatnya saat ini.

Ia meremas rambut sehun yang masih sibuk menggenjotnya ketika dirasakannya sesuatu akan keluar dari sana. "Sehunnh akuhh akuhh"

"Keluarkan sajah sayangh"ujar sehun di telinga luhan dan menjilatnya sekilas dan dalam beberapa kali tumbukan luhan mencaipai klimaksnya membuat tubuhnya melengkung menikmati orgasmenya. Sementara sehun masih sibuk menggenjot luhan dan menyusul luhan mencapai klimaksnya bahkan memastikan bahwa seluruh spermanya membanjiri perut luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan kini memainkan jarinya di atas dada sehun sementara sehun membelai rambut luhan dengan sayang. Keduanya hanya diam setelah kegiatan panas mereka 30 menit yang lalu sekaligus kegiatan pengkhianatan cinta.

Keduanya tahu dan sadar akan itu karena itu mereka memilih diam. Sehun sendiri tidak mau memikirkan apapun selain kebersamaannya bersama luhan saat ini. "Lu, mengapa kau kabur dari rumahmu hm?"tanya sehun lembut memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sehun cukup lama. "Jika tidak mau menceritakkannya tidak apa-apa, kau bisa menceritakannya nanti kalau kau mau"

"Kau sudah tahu tentang latar belakang keluargaku?"tanya luhan dan sehun hanya mengangguk.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Ayahku itu orang yang kaku dan keras, dia bahkan tidak ingat hari ulang tahunku dan berapa tinggi badanku"luhan tersenyum kecut dan sehun hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Suatu hari, ibuku ketahuan selingkuh oleh ayahku. Ayahku memukulinya dan mengatainya pelacur sedangkan aku hanya mampu menonton dari balik pintu sambil menangis. Aku tidak membenci ibuku sama sekali karena perselingkuhannya, sebaliknya aku mengerti akan kesepiannya. Karena aku bahkan tak pernah melihat ayahku memeluk ibuku"luhan mengambil nafas.

Lalu melanjutkan ceritanya "ibuku di usir, aku memohon untuk ikut dengannya karena aku menyayanginya dan di samping itu aku sudah lelah hidup disebut-sebut sebagai pewaris utama. Kau tau? Aku hampir di bunuh belasan kali karena orang-orang yang haus harta dan kekuasaan karena itu ayahku selalu mengurungku di rumah, dan aku bahkan tidak punya teman kecuali kris hyung. Dia adalah salah satu orang penting dalam hidupku, entah disaat aku menangis, terpuruk dan senang dia selalu ada disana untukku sejak aku lahir."

Sehun hanya diam meski ada rasa panas ketika nama kris di sebutkan.

"Kris hyung adalah anak dari sekertaris setia ayahku, tuan wu. Dan sekarang ialah yang mewarisi posisi itu. Dia sebenarnya di tugaskan untuk mencariku namun dia melindungiku dan mengatakan pada ayahku bahwa ia belum menemukan keberadaanku."

Sehun menatap luhan "lalu bagaimana kau bisa kabur?"

"aku mengambil kain panjang lalu turun dengan itu dari balkon kamarku dan menyusul ibuku setelah mendengar percakapan tuan wu dan ayahku dimana ibuku berada. Aku membawa uang secukupnya setidaknya cukup untuk pergi keluar negeri dan mencari tempat tinggal kecil bersama ibuku"

Sehun membelai pipi luhan dan menatap matanya "kau sudah bekerja keras luhan"ujarnya tersenyum manis.

Luhan merasa tersentuh mendengar itu dan langsung meraup bibir sehun lalu melumatnya. Sehun sama sekali tidak menolak jika harus bercumbu dengan luhan lagi. Namun kegiatan mereka terhenti kala dering ponsel sehun terdengar.

Sehun berdecak sedikit kesal lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menemukan nama 'adik ipar' di layar ponselnya.

Sehun menatap luhan sedikit takut, dan luhan menganggukkan kepalanya agar sehun mengangkat telfon itu.

"Yob-"

"Oppa! Kau dimana! Hiks"teriak so jung yang terisak dan terdengar panik di ujung sana.

"S-sojung-a ada apa?"tanya sehun, wajahnya menegang dalam seketika.

"R-rumah sakit? Baiklah oppa segera kesana"ucap sehun lalu segera mematikan hubungan telefon dan melesat turun dari tempat tidur untuk memasang kembali bajunya.

"A-ada apa?"tanya luhan khawatir melihat sehun yang terlihat kalut.

Sehun memandang luhan tidak tega "s-so eun masuk rumah sakit lagi"

Luhan terperangah "pergilah cepat"katanya meyakinkan sehun.

Setelah memasang bajunya dengan rapi sehun berlari ke arah luhan dan mengecup keningnya sekilas "maafkan aku"lirih sehun dan luhan hanya tersenyum kecut.

Tak lama sehun sudah menghilang dari kamarnya. Luhan terduduk di atas tempat tidur masih dalam keadaan telanjang dengan air mata yang mulai mengaliri pipinya. Ia memegangi dadanya, rasanya sakit sekali , begitu sakit dan sesak. Kenyataan bahwa sehun memiliki istri disana sungguh membuatnya merasa sakit.

Pria mungil itu terisak, mengapa? bukankah luhan sudah cukup dengan hubungan mereka yang seperti ini? Lalu mengapa hati itu kini semakin serakah? Mengapa hati itu semakin menginginkan sehun lebih dan lebih lagi? Apakah boleh bagi luhan untuk merasa serakah seperti itu?

 _Apakah aku orang yang jahat?_

 **TBC**

 **HAI AKU MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK BIKIN FF INI JADI M-PREG YA. MWAA.**


	6. Chapter 6

Soeun menatap amplop yang tergeletak di atas meja rias di hadapannya dengan takut dan gelisah. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya pelampiasan rasa bingungnya. Haruskah ia membukanya? Atau menyimpannya saja? Dialah yang menyewa orang dan meminta foto-foto tersebut, namun mengapa sekarang dia merasa takut?

Ia takut dan resah dengan apa yang ada di balik amplop tersebut. Ia memainkan kukunya masih terdiam di atas kursi rodanya dengan jantung yang berdentum-dentum menendang dadanya. Ia percaya pada suaminya, suaminya yang selalu memandangnya penuh cinta itu, yang selalu khawatir terhadapnya itu, suami yang selalu setia menemaninya dalam keadaan apapun itu, pasti tidak akan mengkhianatinya kan?

Bagaimana kalau di dalam amplop itu terdapat foto-foto yang akan menyakitinya? Foto suaminya yang tidak ingin dia lihat. membayangkannya membuat Soeun semakin resah, kepalanya mulai berdenyut dan tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Ia mendesah pelan dalam keheningan, lalu perlahan membuka amplop tersebut sedikit takut. Nafasnya tiba-tiba saja tercekat, keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya. Matanya terperangah mendapati dua lembar foto yang menorehkan luka dalam hatinya.

Hanya dua lembar dan itu cukup membuatnya sakit, sesak dan merasa terkhianati. Cintanya selama ini, tidakkah itu cukup bagi Sehun? Atau haruskah soeun sadar diri akan kewajibannya sebagai istri yang harus terhalang karena penyakitnya? Soeun sadar akan hal itu, sangat sadar. Tapi ia mencintai Sehun, Sehun suaminya, miliknya seorang. Mengapa? Mengapa Sehun mengkhianati cinta mereka yang sudah terikat pernikahan ini?

Demi Tuhan, Soeun tengah sakit parah dan Sehun di luar sana bersenang-senang di luar sana. Setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya, dadanya begitu sakit seakan ditusuk oleh ribuan pedang beracun. Matanya menatap pilu ke arah dua lembar foto dimana Sehun dan seorang bocah yang ia ketahui bernama Luhan itu tengah berciuman di dalam mobil, dan keduanya terlihat masuk ke dalam sebuah hotel.

Apakah cinta mereka tidak sekuat baja seperti yang Soeun kira? Ia berpikir Sehun hanya akan mencintainya sampai akhir hayatnya tapi apa yang ada di foto ini? Ataukah dirinya lah yang terlalu serakah? Soeun tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan bertahan dengan penyakitnya, umurnya tidak panjang lagi. Namun, serakah kah ia jika ia membenci Sehun bersama orang lain?

Soeun merasakan kepalanya semakin berdenyut, nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal dan wajahnya mulai memucat. Dengan tangan bergetar ia menaruh foto-foto tersebut ke dalam laci meja riasnya lantas dengan cepat memutar kursi rodanya menuju dapur untuk mencari obat. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang dan ia dapat merasakan cairan merah tengah mengaliri hidungnya saat ini.

Nafasnya semakin tersengal dan tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk sekedar menjalankan kursi rodanya.

 _Bruk_ , tubuh Soeun jatuh terkulai lemas di atas lantai yang terasa begitu dingin baginya, setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya melewati hidung mungilnya yang selalu di kecup Sehun, dulu.

"Eonni!"teriak Sojung dengan mata terbelalak kala dirinya baru mengunjungi apartement kakaknya dan mendapati kakaknya sudah tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

 **Don't Make Me a Jerk**

 **Rated M / boyxboy / HunHan**

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

Sehun berlari kencang setelah mengunci pintu mobilnya. Ia kalut, pikirannya terasa kosong, jantungnya berdetak-detak tak tenang dan resah. Peluh membasahi pelipisnya dan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia terus melesat berlari benar-benar tidak ada orang lain di pikirannya saat ini, hanya Soeun -bohong.

Ada sedikit rasa tak tega meninggalkan Luhan di sana dengan keadaan telanjang setelah melakukan seks dengannya. Jika ditanya siapa yang Sehun cintai saat ini, jawabannya adalah tidak tahu.

katakanlah dia tidak mencintai Soeun lagi, tapi? Salah, ia masih mencintai Soeun setulus hatinya.

Luhan? Cintakah ia pada Luhan? Jawabannya, pantaskah ia mencintai Luhan? Memang ada rasa yang lain dalam dirinya terhadap Luhan. Rasa rindu ketika tak bersamanya, rasa ingin menyentuh dan memeluk tubuh rentannya, rasa ingin melindunginya, jantung yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak tak tenang ketika senyuman dan mata rusanya tertuju pada Sehun.

Sehun mendesah lega mendapati adik ipar disana menjaga kakaknya yang tak sadarkan diri. "Oppa!"teriak Sojung yang tiba-tiba saja menghambur memeluk Sehun dan menangis kencang. Sungguh situasi itu membuat pikirannya berkecamuk dan pikiran-pikiran buruk memenuhi kepalanya membuatnya panik.

Sehun mengatur nafasnya sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Sojung mencoba memberi ketenangan untuknya. Sojung mengusap air matanya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Sehun lalu menatap kakak iparnya dengan mata setengah basah "dokter Do meminta bertemu denganmu"katanya sesenggukan.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dalam diam lantas menghampiri Soeun yang sudah dipasangi selang-selang oksigen, masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia mengecup kening Soeun dengan lembut lalu beralih menatap Sojung "jaga kakakmu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali"ujarnya datar dan Sojung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sesekali masih mengusap air matanya.

Sehun bergegas menuju ruangan dokter Do, atau lebih akrabnya Do Kyungsoo, dokter kepercayaan keluarga Oh. Sehun terdiam sejenak memandang pintu ruangan Kyungsoo, matanya memancarkan keresahan dan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Jika saja ia tak sadar bahwa sekarang dirinya sedang ada di tempat umum, mungkin dirinya sudah menangis saat ini.

Wajahnya mungkin saja terlihat datar-datar saja. Tapi tak seorangpun tahu betapa takutnya ia ketika mendapat telefon dari Sojung tadi. Seakan-akan jantungnya akan meledak kapan saja. Suami macam apa dia ini? Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi pada hatinya?

Ia mendesah resah, lantas menggeser pintu ruangan Kyungsoo dan mendapati seorang pria mungil bermata bulat dengan jas khas dokter dan kacamata yang senada. "Ah kau sudah datang"sapa Kyungsoo datar.

Sehun memilih tak menjawab lantas langsung duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya datar namun terselip ketakutan yang luar biasa. Kyungsoo sudah hapal dengan tatapan itu, hampir setiap Soeun masuk rumah sakit, Sehun akan ada disana melancarkan tatapan seperti itu pada Kyungsoo, seperti sekarang ini.

"Untuk sekarang, Soeun baik-baik saja." kata-kata yang terlontar indah dari bibi Kyungsoo mampu membuat Sehun melepaskan nafas yang sedari tadi di tahannya.

"Sehun, akan lebih baik jika Soeun di rawat di rumah sakit saja, tidak di rumah. jika saja ia tinggal di rumah sakit setidaknya kita dapat membuat usianya-"kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Sehun kasihan, "-lebih panjang"lanjutnya.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo lirih, pertahanannya hampir saja runtuh. Ia harus lebih kuat lagi menerima kenyataan pahit seperti ini. Pil pahit itu sudah menjadi makanan setiap hari bagi Sehun dan satu-satunya pil manis yang di dapat Sehun hanya kata-kata Kyungsoo yang menyatakan bahwa Soeun baik-baik saja.

"Kau tahu, Kyung. Soeun selalu menolak"jawab Sehun terdengar jengah. Jangan tanyakan sudah berapa ratus kali Sehun mengajak Soeun untuk tinggal di rumah sakit saja, Sehun bahkan berjanji untuk selalu berada disana setiap pulang kerja namun beratus-ratus kali juga Soeun menolaknya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia lebih nyaman di rumah, dan juga ia harus memasak untuk Sehun setidaknya itulah satu-satunya kewajiban seorang istri yang masih dapat di lakukannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, ia juga tahu Soeun itu keras kepala karena gadis itu juga sahabatnya. "Setidaknya coba lagi untuk membujuknya"

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo sejenak, dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebagai suami yang baik, Sehun akan mencoba lagi untuk membujuknya. Suami yang baik? Entahlah, Sehun bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia masih pantas di sebut seperti itu setelah membagi hatinya dengan orang lain.

Sehun melangkah gontai keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo. Ia seakan kehilangan jiwanya dan hidup dalam kekosongan. Wajahnya pucat dan tatapannya begitu memilukan sekaligus kosong. Ia sendirian lagi, tidak ada yang menenangkannya di saat seperti ini, tidak ada yang memeluknya dan dia harus berjuang sendirian lagi. Keluarganya bahkan tak sudi datang untuk sekedar menjenguk Soeun dan mengatakan padanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Terkadang punggung bidangnya itu terlihat begitu rapuh. Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sudah bekerja keras dan berjuang dengan baik. Kecuali satu orang saja, Luhan. Lagi-lagi pikirannya teralihkan pada satu orang pria manis yang mungil itu.

Tak lama ponselnya terdengar berdenting menandakan ada pesan masuk. Sehun merogoh sakunya meraih ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang beberapa bulan terakhir telah mengisi sebagian hidupnya yang kosong.

 _Luhan_

 _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, yakinlah. Aku akan berdoa dari sini, kau telah bekerja keras ^^_

 _Ps : Jangan lupakan makan malammu._

Sehun menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya tanpa sadar, dirinya terbayang akan wajah Luhan yang tersenyum ketika emotikon '^^' disertakan dalam pesan itu. Hal kecil seperti itu seakan memberikannya energi besar untuk berjuang lebih keras lagi.

Sehun tidak menyangka hal-hal kecil seperti itu akan membuatnya bersemangat seperti itu. Terkadang orang-orang yang sedang sedih hanya membutuhkan seseorang disampingnya sekedar memberikan kata semangat, menepuk bahu,memberi kekuatan, dan memeluknya. Dan sehun kini tengah merasakannya.

Setelah mengetikkan sebuah balasan dan mengirimnya, Sehun segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam sakunya lantas segera berlari kembali menuju ruangan dimana Soeun dirawat.

"Sehunnie"suara lembut Soeun menyapa gendang telinganya membuatnya merasa lega mendapati istrinya itu sudah sadarkan diri. Ia tersenyum hangat dan mencoba untuk tidak menangis karena terlalu khawatir. Dengan kaki yang terasa lemas, ia segera menghampiri Soeun dan menggenggam tangannya dan mengecupnya penuh cinta.

"Anak nakal, pasti telat minum obat lagi hm?"tanya Sehun lembut sambil tersenyum hangat. Soeun terkekeh dan mengerucutkan bibirnya "aku tidak nakal"

"Istriku menggemaskan sekali hm?"Sehun mencubit pipi Soeun gemas dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, "dimana Sojung?"tanya Sehun ketika matanya tak mendapati Sojung ada di ruangan itu.

"Sudah kusuruh pulang, dia anak kuliah. Jadi harus belajar"jawab Soeun parau sedangkan Sehun hanya membalas dengan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Soeun merasa dirinya harus merahasiakan apa yang ia ketahui dari Sehun. Ia berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan mencegah cinta Sehun untuk Luhan, ia akan lebih kuat dan tidak menjadi orang lemah lagi. Ia akan mengerahkan kemampuannya untuk kembali mendapatkan hati Sehun yang utuh.

Ia serakah, ia sadar akan itu. Sehun suaminya, dan hanya miliknya. Tidak ada yang akan menyentuh Sehun selain dirinya sendiri. Hanya dirinya.

"Sekarang anak nakal ini harus beristirahat"Sehun membenarkan letak selimut Soeun tak lupa memasangkan kaos kaki bergambar rusa pada kedua kaki mungil istrinya. Ia terdiam disana, matanya terpaku pada gambar-gambar rusa lucu disana, kembali teringat pada Luhan.

"Ada apa sayang?"tanya Soeun melirik Sehun bingung. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu mengecup kening Soeun menyalurkan cinta dan rasa hangatnya.

"Selamat malam, aku mencintaimu"Sehun tersenyum memandang tepat ke mata Soeun. Mata yang dulu selalu di kaguminya, mata yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi.

Soeun melancarkanya senyum termanisnya "aku juga mencintaimu, selamat malam"

.

.

.

Luhan mengusap air matanya yang sedikit membengkak. Ia masih terduduk disana dengan keadaan telanjang di tutupi selimut. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari situasi seperti itu. Luhan merasakan seakan baru saja di tampar dan di siram air dingin, ia seakan terbangun dari mimpi indahnya akan Sehun.

Baru saja ia merasa bahagia, baru saja ia merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa. Kini ia sudah tertinggal sendirian dengan keadaan yang membuat dirinya seakan seorang pria murahan. Tidak ada yang bisa di lakukannya tentang hal itu, ia seharusnya sudah bersiap dari awal jika ia memang mencintai Sehun. Ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun adalah milik orang lain, bukan dirinya yang rapuh ini.

Sehun punya orang lain yang menunggunya di rumah, yang memasak makanan terenak untuknya di rumah, bukan bocah ingusan yang bahkan belum genap berusia 20 tahun sepertinya. Dirinya yang rapuh, dirinya yang tidak sempurna, dirinya yang tidak memiliki apapun, dirinya yang hanya mampu memberikan penyemangat untuk Sehun.

Apakah ia serakah jika ia menginginkan Sehun? Apakah ia jahat? Demi Tuhan, awalnya bagi Luhan sudah cukup untuk memandang Sehun dari jauh, tapi setelah semua ini mengapa rasa serakah itu seakan baru saja di siram air dan tumbuh dengan cepat? Hanya dalam semalam setelah melakukan sebuah pengkhianatan cinta, seks, yang saksinya adalah kamar hotel itu.

Luhan rasanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di dasar laut paling dalam dan tak pernah kembali lagi. Disaat hancur seperti ini dia menginginkan ibunya, merindukan dan ingin memeluknya, menumpahkan semua keluh kesah dan air matanya. Namun, kali ini itu sebuah hal yang tidak mungkin bagi Luhan.

Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada suami orang. Ia takut ibunya akan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

 _I wanna sleep next to you_

 _But that's all I wanna do right now_

 _So come over now and talk me down_

Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar berendam di air hangat bathub, membersihkan dirinya dan menenangkan dirinya. Ia menaruh ponselnya di meja bathub lalu membuka keran air untuk mengisi air agar dirinya bisa berendam.

 _I wanna hold hands with you_

 _But that's all I wanna do right now_

 _And I wanna get close to you_

Ia terduduk di pinggiran bathub, mendengarkan suara air yang kini tengah mengalir dari keran air mengisi bathub. Matanya menerawang pada dadanya yang penuh tanda-tanda merah yang di buat oleh sehun. Matanya terlihat pilu, ia melengkungkan kedua sudut bibirnya dan membelai tanda-tanda cinta itu dengan sayang.

 _Cause your hands and lips still know their way around_

 _And I know I like to draw at night_

 _it starts to get surreal_

Setetes air mata lolos jatuh dari matanya, mengaliri pipi tirusnya yang terlihat pucat. Rasanya kembali sesak, keinginannya untuk melihat sehun semakin memuncak. Ini bukanlah yang di inginkannya, ia ingin sehun disana tidur di sampingnya setelah bercinta, merengkuh tubuhnya dan tidur bersama hingga pagi kembali menyapa.

Tidak ditinggalkan seperti itu. Hal itu seakan kembali menampar Luhan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan meloloskan banyak air mata. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan merelakan dirinya yang kini sudah tercebur ke dalam bathub. Tubuhnya sampai ke dasar bathub yang cukup besar itu. ia membuka mata rusanya yang kini sinarnya seakan musnah, ia memandang langit-langit kamar mandi dari dalam air dan ia kembali menangis meski air matanya bercampur dengan air hangat bathub.

 _But the less time that I spend with you_

 _the less you need to heal_

Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan tubuh mungilnya yang rentan itu kini kembali ke permukaan. Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan lantas mematikan keran lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bibir bathub. Ia terdiam melamun disana, melepaskan bebannya dalam air hangat meski sebenarnya itu hanya membantu sedikit saja. Ia melirik ponselnya yang masih tergeletak di atas meja bathub dekat kakinya.

Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya, menatap ragu pada ponselnya. Haruskah ia mengirim sebuah pesan? Ia sangat yakin bahwa keadaan Sehun pasti hancur sekarang, ia bisa membayangkan Sehun yang sedang berjalan kosong tanpa jiwa di lorong rumah sakit. dan ternyata hanya Tuhan yang tahu, bahwa bayangannya sangat benar.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat, lalu jemari mungilnya mulai mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat. Ia menatap pesan itu ragu, menarik nafasnya dengan dalam lalu membuang nafasnya diiringi pergerakan jarinya yang menekan tombol _send_.

Ia mendekatkan ponselnya dengan dadanya, menggigiti bibir bawahnya yang membengkak karena kegiatan panas mereka tadi. Ia tidak menyangka jantungnya akan bertindak tak normal hanya karena menunggu sebuah balasan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya berusaha tenang, dan tiba-tiba ponselnya berdentingnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pesan yang baru saja ia dapat di ponselnya, dari Sehun tentu saja.

 _Sehun_

 _Terima kasih. Jangan lupakan makan malammu, minum obatmu dan jangan terlalu banyak memakan painkiller, itu sangat tidak sehat. Mengerti? Selamat malam, rusa._

Hatinya menghangat melihat pesan singkat yang manis itu. Setidaknya hatinya terasa lebih tenang saat ini, meski masih terasa sesak.

.

.

.

Luhan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya merasa sedikit tenang dan sedikit segar. Meskipun keinginannya untuk menemui Sehun masih tertinggal disana. Luhan menghela nafasnya, memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk larut dalam tidur. Namun, setiap ia memejamkan matanya selalu Sehun dan Sehun yang dilihatnya.

Terkadang ia merasa bosan juga -tidak, tidak akan pernah bosan. Ia terkekeh sendiri dengan pikiran anehnya yang menurutnya lucu. Orang-orang akan menganggapnya gila jika sekarang ia berada di tempat umum.

Luhan tersentak dari pikirannya ketika suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu kamarnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, berharap yang datang adalah Sehun. Namun, harapan hanyalah harapan. Lagi-lagi Luhan terkekeh dengan pikirannya itu.

"Ada apa, kris hyung?"Luhan tersenyum ke arah Kris yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Mau berkencan malam ini? Aku dapat merasakan dari aura kamarmu kalau kau sedang sedih"Kris tersenyum kecut ke arah Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh lantas menganggukkan kepalanya "ayo berkencan malam ini" Kris tersenyum lebar lalu memasangkan jaket yang sedari tadi tergantung di tangannya di tubuh luhan, lalu mengancingkannya dengan lembut.

"Ayo pergi"Kris berkata lembut, lalu menelusupkan jemarinya di antara jemari Luhan dan menariknya keluar setelah mengunci pintu.

Mereka bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil Kris setelah memberikan kunci pada meja resepsionis. Kris mengendarai mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul dan hiruk pikuknya. Ia memandang tangannya yang masih setia menggenggam tangan Luhan, meskipun Luhan sendiri tak membalas genggaman itu sepertinya ia tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

Dia butuh seseorang yang dapat menenangkannya untuk berada di sampingnya saat ini. Dan sebuah genggaman kecil pada tangannya, cukup untuk membuatnya untuk tetap tenang.

Kris tersenyum pahit menatap kearah genggaman tangannya, sementara Luhan memilih menyibukkan diri memandang kosong keluar jendela mobil. Melihat orang-orang yang berjalan di pinggir jalan. Ada yang berpegangan tangan, ada yang tersenyum, ada yang berjalan sendirian, ada yang terlihat murung.

Luhan menatap hal itu sebagai sebuah hal yang menakjubkan, bagaimana di antara ratusan manusia itu berkumpul di satu tempat, namun emosi yang tercampur sangatlah berbeda. Ada yang bahagia dan ada yang menderita. Ada yang biasa saja, ada yang menangis. Manusia adalah makhluk paling rentan yang pernah ada, termasuk dirinya saat ini.

Salju turun lebat hari itu, dan kerlap kerlip lampu yang di pasangi di setiap pohon tepi jalan menambah kesan indah kota seoul. Setidaknya hal itu cukup membuat Luhan terhibur, meski dalam hatinya ingin sekali melihat semua itu bersama Sehun. Luhan juga tidak terlalu takut lagi untuk naik mobil, entah karena pikirannya di sibukkan oleh Sehun atau karena sesi hipnosis yang rutin di datanginya di antar oleh supir Lee, atau yang biasa di panggilnya Won Geun, supir yang di tugaskan Sehun untuk menemani Luhan di sesi hipnosis jika dirinya sedang berhalangan. Setidaknya Luhan sudah tenang dan tidak perlu memakai headset lagi untuk menutupi telinganya, meski ada sedikit rasa was-was, takut kalau ada kecelakaan terjadi di depan matanya.

Mereka sampai di Namsan Tower,tempat populer bagi sepasang kekasih yang sedang merajut cinta. Luhan hanya pasrah ketika tangannya di tarik Kris entah kemana sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di puncak menara. Luhan terdiam disana dengan mata berbinar, tangannya seakan otomatis melepaskan diri dari genggaman Kris. Sudah lama ia tinggal di seoul, Korea. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia berkunjung ke Namsan Tower.

Lampu-lampu dari setiap gedung yang penuh warna membuatnya cukup terkesan dan melupakan semua bebannya untuk sejenak. Ia tersenyum senang lantas berlari ke dekat pagar pengaman yang sudah di penuhi gembok-gembok cinta dari berbagai sepasang kekasih yang mungkin sudah ada yang berpisah.

Luhan menggenggam besi pengaman dengan erat dan memandang pemandangan seluruh kota soul yang Luhan yakin Sehun berada di salah satu gedung-gedung pencakar langit itu.

"Indah ?"tanya Kris lembut sambil mengelus rambut Luhan dengan sayang.

Luhan mengangguk semangat dengan tersenyum lebar. "INI INDAH DAN SANGAT MENYENANGKAN!"teriak Luhan ke arah pemandangan di hadapannya berharap Sehun dapat mendengarkannya. Lagi-lagi Sehun huh? Luhan tersenyum kecut, ternyata tidak ada pikiran lain selain Sehun di dalam otaknya. Hampir saja pertahanannya runtuh kalau saja suara Kris tidak menyela.

"Luhan, kembalilah ke China"

Hening. Keduanya terdiam sambil bertukar pandang. Luhan menatap Kris tidak suka "kau ke Korea bukan hanya untuk bisnis belaka kan? Kau ingin membawaku pulang kan?"

"Tidak Lu, aku-"

"Tidak, hyung. Sudah kukatakan padamu aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah terkutuk itu"Luhan menatap Kris marah.

Kris mendesah, sungguh ia tidak berbohong dengan urusan bisnisnya di Korea. Hanya saja ia tidak suka Luhan berhubungan dengan Sehun, dia ingin membawa Luhan pulang jika ia terus berhubungan dengan Sehun seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"Kris menundukkan kepalanya, bagaimana pun Luhan adalah tuan mudanya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, suasana hatinya tiba-tiba berubah. Tidak bersemangat untuk menikmati pemandangan Namsan Tower lagi. "Ayo pulang"

"Hm"

Keduanya bergegas menuju kereta gantung yang kebetulan saat itu sedang sepi, jadi mereka tidak perlu mengantri lama. Keduanya kini sudah berada dalam kereta gantung yang mulai berangkat.

Hening, tidak ada yang bicara dari mereka, bergelung dengan pikiran masing-masing yang penuh keluh kesah.

Luhan kembali menatap pemandangan yang ada di balik kaca kereta gantung itu. Ia ingin sekali menikmati pemandangan itu bersama Sehun, saling merengkuh dan bergenggaman tangan tanpa ada pikiran yang mengganggu. Ia kemudian melihat refleksi dirinya dari kaca tersebut yang terlihat samar, dan pada detik itu juga ia kembali ke permukaan, kembali di tampar oleh kenyataan.

Bahwa sehun, sudah dimiliki orang lain. Dan itu bukan dirinya.

Luhan terisak, air mata kembali meluncur dan kali ini isakannya semakin mengeras membuat Kris tak kuasa untuk tak mengkhawatirkannya. Ia tak bertanya tentang mengapa Luhan menangis, karena ia sangat tahu alasannya. Kris segera memeluk Luhan, merengkuhnya dengan lembut, menenangkannya meskipun hal itu membuat hatinya remuk dan jatuh berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu Sehun tak masuk kerja, sudah dua minggu juga Luhan hanya uring-uringan di kantor menahan dirinya untuk tak berlari ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Sehun karena merindukannya.

Sehun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa istrinya menjadi lebih manja. Ia selalu melarang Sehun untuk pergi kerja dan menemaninya selama dua minggu ini, sebagai gantinya Soeun mau tinggal di rumah sakit. Sehun sendiri tak keberatan asal Soeun mau tinggal di rumah sakit dan tetap sehat. Namun ini sudah terlalu lama, ia yakin pekerjaannya sudah menumpuk di kantor, dan ia sudah di telfon beberapa direktur dan kolega perusahaannya.

Selain itu, ia juga merindukan Luhan.

Tentu saja ada Alasan di balik tindakan Soeun itu. Ia tidak ingin dan tidak rela suaminya bertemu dengan Luhan di kantor, ia juga tidak bisa meminta Sehun memecat Luhan tanpa alasan. Ia yakin dirinya akan resah jika Sehun pergi ke kantor.

"Soeun-ah, ini sudah dua minggu. Lihat, ponselku sudah berdering terus"Sehun menatap istrinya yang duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil membaca buku. Sehun memperlihatkan ponselnya yang sedari tadi berdering tanpa henti.

Soeun memandang suaminya sedikit tak rela. "Baiklah, tapi setelah kerja langsung kembali kesini"

Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu mengecup kening Soeun lembut "aku tau, istriku yang manja"

Setelah mengacak rambut Soeun, Sehun segera bergegas untuk kembali ke rumah, mandi dan mengganti bajunya.

Sementara Luhan kembali uring-uringan di kantor, sesekali mengantuk-ngantukan kepalanya pada meja kerjanya.

Tidak ada pekerjaan lain untuk Luhan, selain membatalkan jadwal-jadwal Sehun, lalu menerima dokumen yang harus di tanda tangani Sehun, kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja kerja Sehun. Tidak ada yang istimewa, datar dan hanya ada kesedihan yang mengisi hatinya.

Ia juga rutin pergi ke sesi hipnosis setiap sore di antar supir Lee. Dan traumanya perlahan-perlahan sudah musnah. tak ada yang ditakutkannya lagi saat ini, selain kehilangan Oh Sehun. Luhan kembali mengantuk-ngantukkan kepalanya pada meja kerjanya berharap Sehun datang kerja dan menyapanya dengan ucapan 'selamat pagi'

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar terulur menahan kepalanya agar tidak terantuk lagi kemeja. Aroma maskulin yang tidak asing lagi bagi Luhan menguar masuk ke hidungnya, ia membelalakkan matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"S-sehu- Tuan Oh"panggil Luhan dengan cepat berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

Sehun tersenyum tipis "kau terlihat sangat sehat. ikut ke ruanganku dan hey berhenti memperlakukan kepalamu seperti itu, atau aku akan menghukummu"ujar Sehun lantas masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan cepat.

Luhan merasakan hatinya menghangat, sebuah lengkungan manis tercipta di wajah manisnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, ia mungkin akan menangis haru jika tidak teringat perintah Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menggunakannya sebagai kaca untuk merapikan rambutnya serta memeriksa wajahnya.

Ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke tempatnya lantas segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Sehun setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu. Luhan membuka pintu, keningnya mengerut ketika matanya tak mendapati Sehun di tempat duduknya. Ia menutu pintu dan tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang mungilnya.

Luhan mengejang dan membeku di tempat, pipinya merona hebat "T-tuan Oh"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun di sini"Sehun mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Luhan tersenyum haru, ia membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

Sehun tersenyum dan balas memeluk Luhan, membelai punggung mungil milik Luhan, menenangkannya. "Aku merindukanmu"ujar Sehun hangat.

Luhan tersenyum, rasanya begitu hangat mendengar kata rindu dari orang yang kau cintai. "Aku juga merindukanmu"

Sehun menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Luhan, lantas membelai pipinya. Matanya kini tertuju pada bibir ranum Luhan. Tak lama baginya untuk mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Luhan dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Ia mungkin saja memakan Luhan disana kalau ia tidak ingat tentang pekerjaannya.

Ia menyesap bibir Luhan sejenak sebelum melepaskan pagutan mereka, lalu menatapnya. "Aku akan bekerja lembur, aku yakin banyak dokumen yang singgah huh?"

Luhan terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin ada gangguan dari luar, dan kalau kau ingin masuk, boleh saja, aku mengizinkanmu"Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan gemas sampai Luhan pun tertawa di buatnya.

Luhan segera keluar dari kantor Sehun dengan wajah berseri-seri seperti orang yang sedang di landa asmara seperti biasanya. Namun lamunannya harus buyar oleh suara dering ponselnya dengan nomor yang tak di kenal.

Luhan mengerutkan kening dan segera mengangkat telfonnya. "Yoboseo"

.

.

.

'Kring' suara bel kecil yang tergantung di atas pintu caffe tersebut terdengar, tanda seseorang baru saja datang. Luhan terdiam di pintu masuk caffe, mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan seseorang yang tadi menghubunginya lewat ponsel dan meminta bertemu.

Luhan menghampiri orang yang duduk di tempat paling sudut itu, terlihat anggun dan menawan dengan gaun biru gelap berukir bunga-bunga, memperlihatkan kulit putih dada dan tangannya. Kali ini tanpa kursi roda, caranya memegang cangkir teh dan menyesapnya pun terlihat sangat anggun bak putri raja.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Oh"sapa Luhan lembut.

Soeun mempersilahkan Luhan duduk. Ia terdiam disana, memandang Luhan lamat-lamat mencari apa kelebihan di dalam diri Luhan yang mampu mengalahkannya.

"Maaf Nyonya Oh, ada apa memanggil saya kemari? Jam makan siang hampir berakhir dan saya harus kembali ke kantor"

Soeun menatap Luhan sedikit tak suka, lantas mengeluarkan sebuah amplop kecil yang Luhan yakini isinya adalah uang.

"Kalau kurang tinggal bilang saja berapa yang kau inginkan, sebagai gantinya, jauhi Sehun"ujar Soeun terdengar tajam.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Soeun tak percaya. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu tentang hubungan kalian?"tanya Soeun sarkatis lantas tertawa tak ikhlas.

"Jauhi Sehun dan aku akan beri berapapun uang yang kau butuhkan"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mencengkeram celananya sedikit geram. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya, inilah mengapa ia benci orang-orang dengan kekayaan. Mereka berpikir semua orang butuh uang.

Luhan menatap Soeun datar "maaf saya tidak bisa menerimanya, jam makan siang habis"Luhan mendorong amplop itu kehadapan Soeun lantas segera berlari keluar caffe menghiraukan teriakan Soeun yang memanggilnya.

Luhan tahu mengapa Soeun melakukan hal seperti itu, Luhan mengerti karena Soeun pasti merasakan sakit seperti dirinya atau bahkan lebih sakit. Tapi siapkah ia meninggalkan Sehun? Siap tidak siap Luhan harus meninggalkan Sehun. Soeun sekarang sudah tahu hubungan mereka dan Luhan tidak mau menghancurkan rumah tangga mereka, di samping itu Soeun juga sedang sakit parah, Luhan tidak setega itu mengambil Sehun dari Soeun.

Seminggu. Seminggu saja waktu untuk Luhan, dia akan mempersiapkan hatinya meninggalkan Sehun selama itu.

 _Seminggu saja Nyonya Oh, dan aku akan meninggalkannya_

 **TBC**

 **Yoow author ingin membicarakan sesuatu /eak**

 **Mohon untuk tidak menjudge cerita ini ya, ini cerita milik author, dan segala sesuatu yg akan terjadi udah tersusun rapi di otak author dan tinggal nulisnya doang. Kalau tidak suka, tidak usah membaca, author tidak memaksa kalian untuk membacanya ^^**

 **Untuk kritikan seperti EYD, author terima karena itu kritikan yang membangun. Dan author juga dikit" sudah menulis sesuai EYD, kalaupun ada yg terlewat atau tidak sesuai, mohon maafkan ya, karena author juga masih belajar.**

 **Dan ttg typo, author selalu cek setiap FF author sebelum di publish, tapu terkadang ada yang kelewat. Kan author juga manusia, jadi maklum. okay?**

 **Segitu aja, makasih.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Make Me a Jerk**

 **HunHan/boyxboy/Rated M**

.

.

.

Sehun masih sibuk membaca dokumen-dokumen yang masih bertumpuk di atas mejanya dengan kaca mata kerja yang bertengger di atas hidung mancungnya membuatnya terlihat lebih berwibawa.

Keningnya yang mengerut kini mulai menghilang ketika suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu ruangannya. "Masuk"ujar Sehun mempersilahkan masuk dan tak lama seorang pria mungil masuk dengan nampan berisi segelas kopi di tambah sebuah lengkungan manis yang di suguhkannya ke arah Sehun.

Sehun sudah dapat menebaknya bahwa itu adalah Luhan, karena seingatnya tidak ada yang di perbolehkannya masuk kecuali Luhan. Sehun tersenyum ke arah Luhan dengan mata yang berbentuk bulan sabit, keduanya saling bertukar senyum. Luhan dengan cepat menghampiri Sehun lantas meletakkan kopi yang ia bawakan di atas meja Sehun.

"Silahkan, ini akan sedikit menghapus rasa lelah anda"ujar Luhan berusaha tegar. Ya, dia berpura-pura tegar, jika di dengarkan dengan baik bagaimana suaranya saat ini, sebenarnya seperti dia akan menangis. Bagaimana tidak? Dia harus meninggalkan Sehun dalam waktu seminggu ini, ia tidak akan lagi mendapatkan perlakuan lembut dan manis dari Sehun, dan satu hal yang paling menyakiti Luhan adalah dia tidak akan pernah melihat lagi senyuman manis yang di tujukannya pada Luhan saat ini.

Tatapan yang seakan membuat Luhan adalah seseorang yang sangat istimewa di dunia ini. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan. "Eum terima kasih"ujar Sehun lembut sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kebesarannya.

Luhan mendekatkan nampan dengan dadanya lantas berbalik menuju pintu keluar, namun langkahnya terhenti. Tangannya bergetar, ia ingin sekali berlari ke arah Sehun dan memeluknya, menghambur menangis melepaskan segalanya. Sungguh semuanya begitu menyakitkan saat ini.

Luhan berbalik ke arah Sehun yang masih menatapnya setia dengan senyuman manisnya. Luhan kembali tersenyum dan menghampiri Sehun dengan cepat. Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan mendaratkan tangannya di pipi Sehun,membelainya dengan lembut penuh cinta. Sehun menatap Luhan bingung, biasanya anak ini bertindak malu-malu, lalu sekarang ada apa? Mengapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"Kau sudah berjuang dengan baik"kalimat-kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Luhan, ia lalu segera mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Sehun, menyalurkan segala cinta dan hatinya berharap Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan sangat-sangat mencintainya. Orang mungkin berpikir ini hanyalah sebuah cinta anak remaja berusia sembilan belas tahun, namun mereka salah. Cinta yang di rasakan Luhan memanglah cinta.

Sehun terdiam disana dengan tatapan terpaku. Ia menahan nafasnya dan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Ciuman di keningnya tadi seakan menjadi ciuman termanis yang pernah di dapatnya selama hidupnya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa kini Luhan sudah keluar dari ruangannya.

Ingin sekali Sehun pergi keluar dan memeluk Luhan, lalu mengajaknya berkencan. Namun dia masih cukup waras untuk mementingkan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk sangat banyak di atas meja saat ini. Ciuman tadi seakan telah membakar lelahnya dan menambah semangat Sehun untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sebaiknya menunggu, lalu mengajaknya berkencan nanti malam saja.

Sementara di luar Luhan sudah terduduk di depan pintu ruangan Sehun, bahunya naik turun, bulir-bulir air matanya mengalir deras tanpa bisa di tahannya dan isakan-isakannya memaksa lolos dari bibirnya. Sakit, rasanya sakit. Langit yang kini tengah hujan pun nampaknya ikut menangis bersamanya, merasakan pilu dan rasa sakitnya dengan angin yang menyampaikan rasa sakit itu kepada ribuan orang di luar sana.

Mengapa? Ketika ia sudah menemukan orang yang dicintainya, orang itu harus menjadi milik orang lain? Atau mengapa dia harus jatuh cinta kepada seorang Oh Sehun? Mengapa ia tidak cinta dengan Kris hyung-nya saja? Kris yang sudah disana sejak ia lahir, seharusnya ia mencintai Kris karena ia tahu betul bahwa Kris sangat mencintainya saat ini.

Ia tahu perasaan Kris, namun ia memilih diam. Lalu beginikah rasa sakitnya? Melihat orang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain, melihat orang yang kau cintai milik orang lain? Jadi Kris hyung, bagaimana kau melewati semua ini? Ini begitu menyesakkan dan begitu perih.

Haruskah ia meninggalkan Sehun? Harus, tentu saja. Karena dari awal seharusnya Sehun bukan miliknya bukan?

.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Ini adalah sebuah rekor yang pernah di buat Sehun, entah bagaimana para dokumen yang seharusnya selesai jam dua belas malam nanti, sudah selesai jam tiga sore ini. Itu adalah yang tercepat yang pernah di cetaknya-menurut Sehun.

Entah karena efek ciuman manis tadi yang menjadi tunjangannya untuk terus melaju. Malam ini adalah malam natal dan karyawan di perusahaan di perbolehkan pulang cepat dan libur untuk besok. Sehun melengkungkan bibir tipisnya, sepertinya tidak terlalu tiba-tiba untuk mengajak Luhan berkencan.

Seharusnya di malam natal biasanya ia akan menemani Soeun makan malam di apartemen mereka, saling berpegangan tangan dan memeluk satu sama lain menonton butir-butir salju pertama yang turun. Sehun tahu, ia adalah orang berengsek saat ini karena memilih berkencan dengan orang lain di banding menemani istrinya yang sedang sakit di Rumah Sakit.

Tapi bisakah kita berhenti membahas itu? Sehun sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar memikirkan siapa yang ia cintai saat ini. Hati dan pikirannya sudah terlalu lelah, kalau saja ia bisa memutuskan ia pasti memutuskannya dengan cepat dan memilih siapa yang ia cintai. Namun sayangnya hati dan otaknya sama sekali tidak mau bekerja sama.

Sehun melepas kacamatanya lantas mengambil mantelnya yang tergantung di tiang mantel lalu memasangkannya pada tubuhnya. Ia segera melangkah keluar untuk menemui Luhan namun malah mendapati Luhan yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas meja kerjanya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Lihat bagaimana menggemaskannya si mungil di hadapannya itu, bulu mata lentiknya yang indah, lalu bibir ranumnya, rambut coklat madunya dipadu dengan pipi tirus seputih susu. Siapa yang tidak akan mau menerkam rusa kecil ini? Dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

Tangannya terangkat membelai kepala Luhan, jemarinya menelusup di balik helai-helai rambut Luhan yang begitu lembut ditambah aroma Lemon bercampur susu yang membuat Sehun begitu ketagihan. Merasa bahwa rambutnya sedang di mainkan oleh seseorang, Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Sehun tengah berjongkok di hadapannya dengan tangannya yang berada di kepala Luhan.

"Selamat pagi"ujar Sehun.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya "ini bukan pagi"ujarnya terdengar manja.

Sehun terkekeh "ayo keluar, aku akan menunggumu di mobil"Sehun segera bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam elevator.

.

.

.

Luhan mengeratkan mantelnya dan melangkah cepat menuju mobil Sehun lalu segera masuk ke dalam menemukan Sehun sudah di dalam dengan senyum manisnya.

Luhan balas tersenyum "kita akan kemana?"tanyanya.

"Berkencan"

Luhan menatap Sehun sedikit bingung, masih tak mencerna kata-kata Sehun barusan lantaran ini pertama kalinya Luhan mendengar kata-kata tersebut darinya. "Ini malam natal, jadi kupikir kita bisa berkencan, bagaimana?"

Lama Luhan terdiam disana, jantungnya berdetak kencang, darahnya mengalir deras dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, wajahnya memanas. Kencan pertamanya dengan Sehun! Hatinya mekar dan kupu-kupu mulai menggelitiki perutnya, ia sontak tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Aku mau!"teriaknya.

Sehun terkekeh lantas segera menginjak pedal gas, melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Hiruk pikuk kota Seoul begitu terasa, suasana natal begitu terlihat dengan lampu-lampu yang sudah di pasang di beberapa pohon di pinggir jalan. Orang-orang sudah berpakaian tebal di pinggiran jalan karena udara yang sangat menusuk namun tak membekukan kehangatan natal yang terasa ketika itu.

Luhan sebenarnya sama sekali tak fokus dengan itu semua, satu-satunya pemandangan dimana matanya tertuju saat ini adalah Sehun yang sedang fokus menyetir. Sebenarnya Sehun sama sekali tidak fokus, siapa yang akan fokus dipandangi rusa semanis Luhan? Hanya di pandangi seperti itu saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, seakan akan melompat dari singgah sananya.

Keduanya sampai di arena ice skating yang dibuka di tengah kota, banyak sekali pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berkencan dan asik melakukan ice skating bersama. Mata Luhan berbinar terang, lampu-lampu di pepohonan sudah mulai di hidupkan, kumpulan lampu-lampu kecil dengan cahaya biru yang di bentuk sedemikian rupa menjadi sebuah pohon besar di dekat arena ice skating menambah kesan natal yang meriah.

Sehun tersenyum senang, sepertinya ia berhasil membuat Luhan takjub malam ini. "Ayo"Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dengan cepat lalu menyewa dua pasang sepatu ice skating lantas memasangkannya pada kedua kaki Luhan yang hanya mampu terdiam dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya. Tak lupa Sehun pun memasangkan sepatu yang sama pada kakinya sendiri.

"T-tapi Sehun, aku takut"gugup Luhan lantaran ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan ice skating.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, lantas menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat "tidak apa-apa aku disini"

Luhan menelan ludahnya, menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat sementara Sehun menarik Luhan yang berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang masih kaku dengan perlahan.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana lucunya ekspresi rusa kecil di hadapannya itu seakan-akan ia sedang menghadapi ambang hidup dan mati.

"Jangan tertawa! Ini menakutkan!"teriak Luhan sambil melotot ke arah Sehun yang sibuk tertawa.

Sehun terkekeh lantas kembali menarik Luhan dengan perlahan ke tengah arena mengajak Luhan berseluncur dan belajar melakukan ice skating. Keduanya saling menatap, berpegangan tangan, berpelukan ketika Luhan akan jatuh, tertawa begitu lepas seakan tidak ada beban yang sedang di tanggung mereka saat ini

Luhan kini terdiam, kepalanya menengadah keatas sementara Sehun masih sibuk mengajari Luhan bagaimana caranya meluncur di atas es. Luhan dengan perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sehun. Menyadari bahwa perhatian Luhan teralih, Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan yang mengarah ke langit.

Benar saja, salju pertama akhirnya turun. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka pun ikut memandangi fenomena yang pastinya akan terjadi setiap tahun itu. Bagi Luhan dan orang lain itu memang fenomena yang amat sangat biasa, namun rasanya berbeda ketika disaat itu kau di temani orang yang sangat kau cintai dan sangat kau istimewakan.

Tak terasa, bulir demi bulir air mata jatuh dan runtuh mengaliri pipi tirus Luhan. "Lu... ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?"Sehun menarik Luhan dengan cepat dan menatapnya khawatir.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah yang penuh air mata, matanya terlihat begitu pilu dan menyakitkan. Isakan demi isakan lolos dari mulut Luhan meskipun sudah di tahan sekuat tenaganya."Se-Sehun hiks Sehun"isaknya yang kemudian berubah menjadi raungan pilu.

Ini semua menyesakkan bagi Luhan, rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan saat ini berubah menjadi hal yang paling menyakitkan dan menjadi belati paling beracun. Karena Luhan tau bahwa ia tidak berhak atas Sehun, dan sebentar lagi ia harus meninggalkan Sehun seperti yang sudah di janjikannya pada dirinya sendiri.

Janji yang sudah di tanam Luhan di dalam hatinya. Bagaimana pun Luhan adalah seorang laki-laki, dan dia harus menjaga janji itu. Ia tidak boleh menyakiti seorang perempuan yang tengah sakit parah dan merupakan orang yang berhak atas Sehun. Luhan tidak ingin menjadi orang yang jahat dan serakah. Tapi mengapa semua ini terasa begitu menyakitkan? Seakan jiwanya baru saja di renggut secara paksa.

Sehun tak mengerti mengapa Luhan menangis seperti itu. Apakah kakinya sakit? Atau Sehun mempunyai salah? Ada apa? mengapa anak itu menangis secara tiba-tiba, bahkan tangisanya terdengar begitu memilukan dan itu membuat jantungnya serasa di remas. Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan lembut mencoba memberikan ketenangan dan kenyamanan untuk Luhan.

Suara tangis itu berangsur-angsur mereda.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkah cepat menuju mobil sambil memegang satu kotak kecil di tangan mungilnya. Udara yang menusuk membuatnya terpaksa berlari dengan kencang dan hampir terpeleset beberapa kali. Akhirnya ia sampai di mobil dan segera menghidupkan penghangat, sesekali menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan mengeratkan mantelnya.

Ia dan Sehun memang berpisah jalan setelah bermain ice skating tadi. Ini semua adalah ide Luhan, dimana mereka harus saling membeli hadiah natal lalu kembali ke mobil setelah membeli hadiah tersebut. Dan sepertinya Luhan sudah mendapatkan hadiahnya, sepasang gelang Cartier yang di belinya di pinggir jalan untuknya dan Sehun. Tidak mahal memang, tapi setidaknya itu terlihat indah.

Tak lama terlihatlah sesosok jangkung bertubuh kurus yang kini tengah melangkah cepat menuju mobil sambil menenteng sebuah paper bag di tangannya. Luhan tersenyum mendapati Sehun yang kini bergegas masuk mobil dan menutup pintu.

"Astaga, diluar sangat dingin"Sehun menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkan paper bagnya di tengah mobil.

"Selamat natal!"teriak Luhan sembari menyodorkan kotak kecil yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. Sehun tersenyum senang lantas segera membuka kotak berisi dua buah gelang itu. Sehun menatap Luhan yang kini tengah tersenyum ke arahnya "tidak mahal, tapi-"

"Ini indah Lu"ujar Sehun lembut, ingin rasanya Luhan menangis mendengar penuturan lembut Sehun barusan. Dengan bersemangat pria itu segera memasangkan salah satu gelangnya di tangan kiri Luhan lalu memasangkan pasangannya di tangan kirinya.

"Terlihat cocok"puji Sehun.

"Aku sangat bagus dalam memilih kan?!"teriak Luhan terdengar ceria, ia mencoba menutupi kembali tangisnya. Sehun sepertinya juga tidak mau menanyakan perihal kejadian tangis menangis Luhan tadi, karena ia tau Luhan tidak akan mau menceritakannya, jadi ia memilih diam dan berusaha menyenangkan Luhan sebisa mugkin.

Sehun mengambil paper bag yang tadi di bawanya, lalu mengeluarkan sepasang syal berwarna merah marun yang tentunya sebuah produk merk ternama. "Selamat natal"ujar Sehun

"Sehun tidakkah ini terlalu mah-"

"Ini tidak mahal Lu, ini untukmu dan hanya untukmu"Sehun menatap Luhan begitu hangat dan lekat.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk, tak lupa menyatakan terima kasihnya. Ia memasangkan salah satu syal pada Sehun lalu melilit pasangan syal tersebut pada lehernya sendiri. Dan keduanya kini sudah memiliki dua benda 'couple' yang sedang menjadi tren di kalangan pasangan muda sekarang ini.

Mereka seakan lupa bahwa mereka bahkan belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Seakan kencan pertama itu adalah sebuah awal bagi mereka, setidaknya Sehun yang berpikiran seperti itu, tidak dengan Luhan yang menganggap itu adalah kencan perpisahan mereka.

Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan, lalu menarik tengkuknya dengan cepat. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan dan melumatnya dengan cepat, menghisapnya atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Sehun masih melumat bibir Luhan sementara Luhan hanya mencoba menyamai langkah Sehun. Sehun segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan dengan lihai. Ia memainkan lidah luhan dan mengajaknya bergulat di dalam sana.

Sehun menghisap dan mengemut lidah Luhan dengan haus, memaksa Luhan meneguk saliva yang ia hantarkan dari mulutnya. keduanya melepas tautan bibir mereka dan mengais oksigen dengan cepat seakan oksigen di bumi akan segera habis.

Keduanya saling bertatapan penuh nafsu, wajah Luhan memerah dibakar nafsu, bibir Luhan sudah membengkak di tambah lelehan saliva yang entah milik siapa bertengger indah di ujung bibirnya, membuat Sehun ingin segera menerkamnya. Pria itu segera melepas syal yg di pakai Luhan dan dirinya, lalu menarik Luhan untuk segera duduk di atas pangkuannya. Beruntung tempat parkir mereka tertutup semak, langit juga sudah gelap dan kaca mobil Sehun juga cukup gelap. Jadi tidak akan ada yang melihat.

.

.

.

"Akhhh!Seh-Sehunhh"lenguh Luhan ketika tiga jari Sehun kini tengah melesak masuk ke dalam lubangnya dan mengaduk-ngaduknya tanpa ampun. Sepertinya Sehun bermain agak kasar malam ini.

Sehun dengan senangnya memain-mainkan jarinya di dalam Luhan, dan memerhatikan ekspresi erotis Luhan yang masih terduduk di atas pangkuannya membuat dirinya semakin terbakar gairah.

"Oh Lu, aku sudah sesak di bawah sini"Sehun menarik jemarinya membuat Luhan melenguh sedikit kecewa.

Luhan membuka resleting Sehun dan mengeluarkan Penis Sehun dengan Lihai, entah ia belajar dari mana. Luhan sendiri pun tidak tahu.

"Arghh Lu"Sehun menggeram ketika tangan mungil Luhan memijat-mijat penisnya, bibir Luhan juga tidak mau diam, ia sibuk menciumi,menjilati dan menghisapi garis rahang Sehun yang begitu tajam, seakan gemas.

"Cukup Lu! Masukkan"teriak Sehun frustasi karena Luhan terus bermain-main dengan adiknya. Luhan menurut perintah Sehun lantas segera menggesek-gesekkan penis Sehun di sekitar lubangnya membuat keduanya mendesah nikmat merasakan birahi yang terus meningkat. Udara dingin di luar tampaknya tak terasa lagi di dalam mobil.

Hanya rasa panas penuh gairah yang memenuhi mobil Sehun. "Arrghh!"teriak Luhan sakit ketika ia memasukkan penis besar milik Sehun langsung ke dalam lubangnya. Ia mencengkram baju Sehun dengan erat mencoba menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Sehun lembut penuh kekhawatiran.

Luhan tersenyum getir dan mengangguk. Ia segera melakukan gerakan naik turun menunggangi Sehun dengan perlahan.

"Ahh ahh nghh ahhh"desah Luhan merasakan penis Sehun yang terus melesak kedalam lubangnya maju dan mundur.

'Plak' Sehun menampar bokong Luhan ketika merasakan betapa nikmatnya penisnya yang seakan di remas-remas di dalam lubang Luhan "lebih cepathh Luhh"

Tamparan di bokongnya membuat Luhan semakin terbakar gairah. Ia mempercepat gerakannya menunggangi Sehun membuat penis Sehun semakin melesak masuk lebih dalam dan mulai menumbuk-numbuk titik prostatnya.

"Ahhh inihh nikmathh penismuh ouhh"racau Luhan, ia tidak tahu lagi sekarang mulutnya tengah membicarakan apa.

'Plak'plak'plak' Sehun kembali menampar bokong Luhan berkali-kali "eumhh panggil ahh aku daddy umh, Lu."perintah Sehun.

Luhan semakin bersemangat, ia semakin gencar menaik turunkan tubuhnya membuat keringat semakin membasahi tubuhnya. "Ahh daddyhh daddyh Sehunhh aku menyukai ahhh penismuh"

Gerakan Luhan semakin cepat hingga keduanya sampai pada klimaksnya masing-masing. Bau sperma menjadi begitu tajam di dalam mobil, sperma Sehun tumpah dalam lubang Luhan, sementara milik Luhan tumpah di baju Sehun. Keduanya berpelukan dalam diam tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka di bawah sana.

Mereka tahu betul apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Sebuah pengkhianatan cinta kedua dari mereka. Luhan ingin menangis kembali rasanya, ia seharusnya tidak melakukan hal seperti ini disaat mereka akan berpisah. Ketika seks mereka selesai seperti ini, Luhan kembali di tampar oleh fakta bahwa Sehun bukan miliknya. Sehun memiliki istri yang tengah sakit parah dan tengah menunggunya di rumah sakit. Dan dia disini melakukan seks bersama suaminya. Luhan merasa seperti orang yang benar-benar murahan dan bejat.

Luhan seharusnya tidak melakukan hal seperti ini setelah berjanji akan meninggalkan Sehun dalam waktu seminggu. Bolehkah Luhan menganggap hal ini sebagai seks terakhir dalam perpisahan mereka? hanya satu kali ini saja, dan dia akan benar-benar meninggalkan Sehun.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Luhan tengah menangis dalam diam di balik punggungnya. Air matanya terlihat begitu kelabu, tak ada air mata kebahagiaan untuknya. Hanya rasa sesak yang di rasakannya. Rasa bahagianya telah menjadi belati paling beracun yang tengah mengutuknya saat ini.

 _Memangnya siapa aku? Hanya seorang anak berusia sembilan belas tahun yang mencintai Oh Sehun, seorang pria beristri. Di bandingkan istrinya yang cantik, aku hanyalah dedaunan musim gugur yang terlihat indah namun pada akhirnya dilupakan dan sama sekali tidak berarti._

.

.

.

Luhan memeluk kursi roda yang di belinya dari uang gaji yang di tabungnya selama ini. Senyumnya merekah dan matanya yang biasanya terlihat lesu kini kembali bersinar. Setidaknya inilah hadiah yang dapat di belikannya untuk ibu kesayangannya, hasil kerja kerasnya dan tentu saja hadiah yang dapat di belikannya sebelum berhenti bekerja. Tinggal lima hari saja sisa waktunya bersama Sehun. Semakin sempit waktu yang tersisa, semakin sempit pula ruang bernafasnya.

Luhan tidak mau pusing memikirkan itu sekarang. Yang ia tau sekarang adalah waktu bersama ibunya. Ia mengangkat kursi roda yang masih di lipat itu dengan susah payah, selain udara yang dingin, tumpukan salju di sepanjang jalan juga cukup mengganggu dan memperlambat perjalanannya.

Kursi roda itu cukup berat untuk ukuran tubuh Luhan yang terbilang mungil. Akhirnya sampailah Luhan di depan flat kecil sederhana yang kumuh milik mereka. Namun keningnya mengerut ketika mendapati pintu terbuka dan sebuah heels mahal tergeletak di depan pintu. Siapa orang kaya yang mau datang ke tempat kumuh seperti ini?

Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam dan menemukan Kim Soeun sedang duduk di lantai menghadap ibu Luhan. Wajahnya yang pucat kontras dengan gaun biru gelap ketat yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dan kaki jenjangnya yang terlihat indah. Luhan bahkan sempat terpesona melihat bagaimana anggunnya wanita itu.

Namun Luhan segera mengubah tatapannya. Ia menatap nyalang ke arah Soeun. Dia benci jika sudah melibatkan ibunya. ini adalah masalahnya, dan Luhan tidak mau sampai ibunya tahu tentang semua ini dan harus ikut terlibat. Luhan bahkan dapat melihat barang-barang seperti Televisi, lalu kompor dan lainnya yang masih terbungkus kardus dengan rapi di sudut ruangan.

Dia berpikir ia dapat membayar Luhan dan ibunya seperti ini? Luhan mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah, wajahnya memerah. Dia benci ini. Mereka bukan orang rendahan yang harus di bayar dengan ini dan itu. Dia tidak butuh itu semua, jika Luhan mau ia bisa mendapatkannya dengan bekerja lebih keras.

"Luhan, sudah pulang? Kemarilah, mengapa tak bilang punya teman semanis dan sebaik ini?"tanya ibu Luhan ramah sementara Soeun hanya menyelipkan sebuah seringaian"oh, apa itu kursi roda untukku nak?"

Luhan tak mendengar ibunya,telinganya terasa berdengung saat ini. Ia meletakkan kursi roda yang berada dalam dekapannya dengan cepat lantas menarik tangan Soeun dengan kasar memaksa wanita lemah itu untuk berdiri. "Maaf bu, aku akan segera kembali"

Soeun mencoba memberontak, namun ia tak bertenaga untuk sekedar menarik tangannya dari genggaman Luhan. Lagipula semungil apapun Luhan, ia tetaplah laki-laki yang dapat berubah liar tiap saat. Luhan menarik Soeun sampai ke luar gang rumahnya lantas melepaskan tangannya.

Ia berbalik menatap Soeun penuh amarah, sementara Soeun menatap Luhan nyalang seakan tak mau kalah. Kalau saja Luhan tidak mempunyai jiwa laki-laki lagi mungkin dia sudah memukulnya, sayangnya Luhan masih waras untuk tidak memukul seorang wanita lemah secantik Soeun, apalagi Luhan adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Apa maksudmu kemari?"tanya Luhan tajam dan menusuk.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku ingin bertemu ibumu saja."jawab Soeun santai sambil menatap remeh kearah Luhan.

"Maksudmu?"Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya.

Soeun memainkan kukunya yang sepertinya baru saja di poles. "Aku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa ibu yang sudah melahirkan jalang sepertimu. Jalang yang tidak mau meninggalkan suami orang"jawab Soeun remeh namun terdengar marah. Semalam ia harus melihat salju pertama sendirian tanpa siapapun yang menemaninya di balik kaca Rumah Sakit.

Malam itu ia menghubungi Sehun untuk segera ke Rumah Sakit dan menemaninya, Sehun tentu saja datang dengan cepat, namun yang paling menyakitkan bagi Soeun adalah bau sperma yang begitu melekat dari tubuh Sehun. Soeun tahu betul apa yang dilakukan suaminya di luar sana sementara dirinya sendirian di Rumah Sakit dalam keadaan sakit parah.

Semua itu mengiris hatinya.

Luhan hampir saja menampar Soeun kalau saja ia sudah habis kesabaran. Untungnya dia masih tersadar dan tidak terpengaruh emosi yang meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya. "Tutup mulutmu, Soeun-ssi"ujar Luhan tajam.

Soeun menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya "tinggalkan Sehun, dan aku akan berhenti mengunjungi ibumu"

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia tahu bahwa Soeun akan mengatakan hal itu. Ia mencengkram mantelnya dengan erat sesekali menggigiti bibirnya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan ia yakin bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya akan menangis. Luhan akhirnya pasrah dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat "aku akan memberikan surat pengunduran diri besok, dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mau menemuinya lagi. Aku... berjanji"detik ketika ia mengatakan itu ruang bernafasnya seakan hilang dan membuatnya sesak, setetes air mata meluncur bebas dari pelupuk matanya.

Soeun sempat tersentuh melihat air mata yang jatuh itu. Seakan sebuah air mata ketulusan bercampur rasa sakit penuh cinta. Namun, ia terlalu serakah. Rasa tersentuh itu hanya bertahan sebentar, selebihnya ia tidak perduli lagi. Ia segera meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri membeku disana berusaha menahan isakannya.

Meninggalkan Sehun, besok? Siapkah Luhan? Siapkah ia menahan rasa sakitnya? Mampukah ia menjalani hidupnya seperti sebelum ia bertemu Sehun? Bisakah ia mengulang waktu dan memilih tak keluar saja malam itu? Membiarkan orang lain yang menyelamatkan Sehun.

Apa yang terjadi, sudah terjadi. Dan sekali lagi fakta itu menghantam kepala Luhan dengan keras.

.

.

.

'Tok tok'

"Masuk"ujar Sehun sembari membenarkan kaca mata kerjanya dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada dokumen-dokumen pekerjaannya.

Luhan perlahan masuk, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan cahaya matanya begitu redup. Ia membawakan nampan berisi segelas kopi dengan gula yang banyak kesukaan Sehun lalu meletakkannya di atas meja kerja Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan dan tersenyum dengan amat sangat manis "terima kasih"ujarnya lembut.

Luhan menatap Sehun nanar, air mata mulai terkumpul lagi di dalam matanya. Ia menarik nafasnya sejenak, lantas mengeluarkan sebuah amplop bertuliskan 'surat pengunduran diri' dan meletakkan di hadapan Sehun. Kening Sehun mengerut, ia menatap Luhan bingung "apa ini?"tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat"jawab Luhan. "Aku akan berhenti bekerja mulai besok"lanjutnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya "kau pasti bercanda, Lu" Sehun bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu menghampiri Luhan dengan cepat.

"Katakan kau bercanda"Sehun mencengkram bahu Luhan dengan erat dan menatapnya dengan marah. "Kau tidak benar-benar berhenti kan?"

Luhan diam menggigiti bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan air mata sekaligus bingung harus menjawab apa. "Baiklah kalau kau mau berhenti Lu, kita masih bisa bertemu bukan?"Sehun menatap Luhan penuh harap dan ketakutan yang amat besar. Takut kalau saja jawaban Luhan tidak sesuai harapan, takut Luhan akan meninggalkannya.

Luhan menatap Sehun tepat ke dalam iris matanya. Dua bola mata rusanya menatap Sehun dengat lekat, "tidak. Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi"jawab Luhan tegas.

Tangan Sehun melemas, cengkramannya mengendur, dia terlalu terkejut mendengar penuturan Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan tak percaya sekaligus marah. Apa yang terjadi? mereka baik-baik saja kemarin lalu hari ini ada apa lagi?

"Tidak Lu, kau bercanda? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Apa ak-"

Luhan segera menyela perkataan Sehun "kau tahu hubungan ini sudah salah sejak awal Sehun. Kita tahu sejak awal bahwa seharusnya kita tidak boleh bersama. Aku sudah lelah dengan semuanya, aku tidak mau menjadi orang jahat. Kau dan aku tidak di takdirkan bersama. Kau mempunyai istrimu, dan mungkin nantinya aku akan memiliki orang lain juga"Luhan menatap Sehun lirih, setitik air mata kembali meluncur dari kedua bola matanya secara bersamaan.

Sehun semakin melemas, ia terdiam menatap Luhan terperangah. Ia tidak bisa menjawab apapun atau bahkan memberi kepastian. Karena semua yang di katakan Luhan adalah kebenaran. Bahwa hubungan mereka sejak awal sudah salah. Sehun mencoba mencari-cari alasan, namun dari beribu alasan yang muncul di otaknya, tetap saja hubungan mereka salah.

"Selamat tinggal, Sehun" _aku mencintaimu_.

Luhan segera berlari keluar, mengambil tas kerjanya dan segera berlari menuju elevator sembari terisak. Kakinya bergetar lemas, jantungnya berdetak-detak gelisah, tubuhnya memanas, dan dadanya sesak.

Sehun menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dengan kalap dan bingung ia segera berlari mengejar Luhan, ia menekan-nekan tombol elevator namun tak ada satupun elevator yang datang. Tubuh Sehun mulai bergetar, kepalanya terlalu pening dan ia terlalu ketakutan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya dengan deras.

Ia segera berbalik menuju tangga darurat mencoba mengejar Luhan. Namun kakinya yang bergetar karena terlalu takut menghambatnya membuatnya harus terjatuh. Ia terduduk di dekat anak tangga. Rasanya begitu sakit dan mengerikan di dalam hatinya saat ini. Seperti sesuatu yang besar sudah hilang.

Bahkan isakan-isakan yang tidak pernah terdengar dari mulut seorang Oh Sehun kini terdengar begitu jelas. Ia terduduk disana, menangis terisak memanggil-manggil nama Luhan. Ia sudah pasrah dan menyerah mencari Luhan.

Dia sudah menyerah.

.

.

.

"Sayang, ayo berangkat"Soeun sudah berdandan dengan begitu cantik, di balut gaun merah polos yang memperlihatkan dada dan lekuk tubuhnya di pasangkan dengan sepatu heels yang senada. Ia ingin tampil dengan pakaian terbaik di depan mertuanya yang selalu membencinya.

Sehun terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia terlihat terkejut menyadari Soeun sudah di belakang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Sejak kemarin Sehun memang sering melamun, dan selalu tak bernafsu memakan makanannya. Ia juga terlihat lebih lesu, tatapan matanya juga tak secerah biasanya.

Ia khawatir. Apakah ini karena anak itu? Sebesar itu kah pengaruh Luhan terhadap Sehun? Sebegitu besarkah rasa cinta Sehun terhadap Luhan? Apakah Sehun tak lagi mencintainya?

"kau cantik sekali"Sehun melontarkan pujian dan memperlihatkan sisi cerianya sebisa mungkin. Ia mengecup kening Soeun sekilas lalu menggenggam tangannya. "Ayo pergi"

Mereka memang di undang ke acara makan malam di rumah orang tua Sehun malam ini. Katanya akan ada tamu besar yang datang dan Sehun juga tidak terlalu peduli tentang siapa yang akan datang. Yang ia tahu pikirannya terus teralih pada Luhan. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan mengetuk pintu rumah Luhan. Tapi ini semua keputusan Luhan, dan keputusan ini adalah sesuatu yang paling benar.

Sehun tidak boleh mengganggu gugatnya, dan hal ini membuatnya semakin tersakiti.

.

.

.

Keduanya sampai di kediaman orang tua Sehun. Rumah ala tradisional itu terlihat begitu terang. Pilar-pilar merah terpasang di setiap lorong seperti istana-istana jaman joseon. Soeun menggandeng lengan Sehun dan melangkah dengan hati-hati. Sehun juga membantunya takut-takut kalau nantinya Soeun akan jatuh.

"Ohh Sehun putraku, bagaimana kabarmu hmm?"ibu Sehun segera berlari menghampiri Sehun lalu memeluknya dengan erat tanpa mau menyapa Soeun.

Sakit memang, namun Seoun sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. "aku baik-baik saja bu. Bagaimana dengan ibuku ini?"tanya Sehun lembut sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Aigoo, ibu sangat sehat. Umur ibumu ini sangat panjang!"ibu Sehun dengan bersemangat membelai wajah putranya yang sudah lama tak mengunjunginya.

"Bagaimana kabar ibu?"Soeun menyapa mertuanya dan memberikan senyumnya sebaik mungkin.

Ibu Sehun menatap Soeun tak suka dan penuh kebencian "baik. Pergilah ke belakang, bantu para pelayan menyiapkan makanan"ketus Nyonya Oh.

"Bu, Seoeun sedang sakit"ujar Sehun sedikit tak suka. Perlakuan ibunya kepada Seoun masih sama dan karena itulah Sehun jarang mengunjungi orang tuanya. Mereka akan mulai menceramahi Sehun dan memberitahu Sehun dengan rencana-rencana gila seperti menceraikan Soeun dan semacamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, aku akan ke belakang sayang. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, bu"Soeun membungkuk hormat lalu segera bergegas menuju dapur.

Sementara Sehun hanya mampu menatap punggung rapuhnya dengan tatapan merasa bersalah.

"Sehun, kau sudah sampai?"suara berat Tuan Oh terdengar. Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat, "ya, ayah"

"Bagus. Apakah aku sudah memberitahukan kepadamu untuk membawa proposal perencanaan resort di china? Kupikir tamu malam ini bisa menjadi investor"

Sehun menatap ayahnya bingung, seingatnya ayahnya tidak pernah bilang untuk membawa proposal apapun "tidak, ayah tidak menyebutkan apapun tentang itu"

"Oh benarkah? Sepertinya aku lupa. Ya sudah hubungi sekertarismu dan suruh dia bawa proposalnya"perintah tuan Oh lantas berlalu dari ruang tengah.

Sehun masih terdiam disana. Sekertaris mengingatkannya pada Luhan. Haruskah ia menghubungi Luhan? Mereka belum menemukan

Sekertaris pengganti. Haruskah ia menjemputnya sendiri? Tidak, jarak dari rumah ayah dan kantornya cukup jauh dan ia tidak mau meninggalkan Soeun sendirian di rumah gila yang kejam itu.

Sehun menggigiti bibir bawahnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Haruskah ia menghubungi Luhan? Err sudahlah, ini adalah hal mendesak dan ia yakin Luhan tidak akan keberatan untuk membantu. Lagi pula ia juga ingin melihat Luhan walaupun hanya sebentar.

Sehun segera menghubungi Luhan. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya, apakah Luhan akan mengangkatnya? Atau mengabaikannya?

"Yoboseo"terdengar suara parau Luhan disana.

Luhan mengangkatnya! dan tak dapat di pungkiri kalau Sehun sedikit senang. Luhan mengangkatnya setelah menimang-nimang apakah itu telefon darurat atau semacamnya dan berakhir mengangkatnya takut-takut kalau saja Sehun terlibat kecelakaan, atau sedang mabuk dan lainnya.

Namun dia salah, Sehun yang menghubunginya itu Sehun yang masih seratus persen sadar. "Umm aku ingin minta tolong"ujar Sehun kaku.

"Eoh? Oh... apa itu?"

"Bisakah kau bawakan proposal perencanaan resort di cina? ada di atas meja kerjaku dan antarkan padaku. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu"

"Tidak bisa yang lain saja? _"Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu, aku takut aku akan menghambur memelukmu dan menangis._

"kami... belum menemukan sekertaris pengganti"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas Luhan, sepertinya ia tidak punya pilihan lain, "baiklah"

.

.

.

Sehun mematikan ponselnya dan segera masuk ke dalam ruang kerja ayahnya, mendapati Tuan Oh sedang membaca-entah apa- di balik meja kerjanya.

Sehun lalu duduk di sofa di tengah ruangan dan menatap ayahnya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Tuan Oh merasa di tatap.

"Tidak. Apa tamu malam ini penting? Dia bisa menjadi investor?"tanya Sehun takut-takut.

"Tentu saja. Dia teman lama ayah dari cina"

DEG. Sehun membelalakkan matanya, teman dari cina? Yang mana? Yang bermarga Xi itu? dia pasti bercanda! Tidak mungkin kan? Ayahnya pasti punya teman lain dari cina kan?

"T-teman ayah yang mana?"tanya Sehun gugup,berharap bahwa teman ayahnya itu bukan ayah Luhan.

Tuan Oh membenarkan kacamatanya dan menatap putra tunggalnya itu bingung. "Yang mana lagi? Tentu saja ayah dari anak yang akan di jodohkan denganmu, Xi Yizhao"

Sehun terperangah disana. Sial! Seharusnya ia sudah tahu dari awal mengapa tamu malam ini begitu istimewa karena setaunya ayahnya jarang berteman. Ia buru-buru pergi keluar ruangan membuatnya ayahnya menatapnya sedikit aneh.

Sehun segera berlari menuju pintu keluar dan segera meraih ponsel yang terletak di dalam sakunya. Ia mencoba menghubungi Luhan,namun berkali-kalipun ia menghubungi pria itu, yang menjawab hanyalah operator.

"Sial, batreku habis"desis Luhan lantas meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jasnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk proposal yang sudah di ambilnya di kantor Sehun tadi dan sekarang dia sudah berada dalam taksi menuju alamat yang dikirim Sehun setelah sempat mencatatnya pada secarik kertas.

Sehun menggeram ia masih belum bisa menghubungi Luhan. Luhan tidak boleh bertemu tuan Xi, karena Sehun tahu betul Luhan membencinya. dan sekarang kemungkinan Luhan bertemu ayahnya sangat besar.

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya gelisah. Pupus sudah harapannya ketika beberapa mobil limosin sudah sampai di pekarangan depan rumah orang tuanya.

"Tidak Lu. Jangan kemari..."

 **TBC**

 _"Kau sudah tahu dari awal, Sehun? Pengkhianat"_

 _"Kris hyung, aku tidak mau bertemu Sehun lagi."_

 _"Tidak, Lu. Kau salah paham"_

 _"Hentikan. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi. Pergilah"_

 _"Ayah, aku ingin pergi ke amerika melanjutkan pendidikanku"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Make Me a Jerk**

 **HunHan/Rated M/M-Preg**

.

.

.

Suara gema tawa terdengar dari ruang makan rumah keluarga Oh. Tuan Oh dan Tuan Xi sibuk bercengkrama setelah sekitar empat tahun tak bertemu. Sementara Sehun hanya mampu tertawa kaku ketika di ajak berbincang oleh Yizhao sambil mengangguk-nganggukkan kepala lalu berbasa-basi.

Soeun sendiri hanya diam sambil meminum jus jeruknya sesekali memainkan kuku karena tak satupun dari mereka mengajak Seoun untuk berbincang, sesekali Nyonya Oh hanya menyuruhnya untuk mengambilkan makanan atau wine tambahan.

Disisi lain Sehun berusaha menutupi kecemasannya dengan ikut tertawa lantaran Luhan mungkin saja sebentar lagi datang. Ia rasanya ingin mati saja, tak terbayangkan bagaimana reaksi Luhan nanti. Ia tahu betul bagaimana Luhan membenci ayahnya sampai nekat kabur ke Seoul bersama ibunya dan hidup compang-camping dari uang seadanya.

Tiba-tiba kepala pelayan masuk dan memberitahukan bahwa ada seseorang yang mengantarkan berkas untuk tuan muda Oh Sehun. Sehun tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, ayahnya memandangnya datar "sekretaris mu?"

Nafas Sehun memberat, ia menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit ragu, sementara Soeun hanya mampu mengerutkan keningnya, karena setahunya suaminya itu belum mendapatkan sekretaris baru.

Luhan masih diluar sambil memeluk dokumen yang kelihatannya sangat penting itu. Sesekali matanya berbinar, mengedarkan pandangannya pada rumah berkonsep tradisional itu, tidak seperti rumahnya di China yang bernuansa Eropa. Tunggu, rumah? Sejak kapan tempat itu menjadi rumah Luhan?

Entahlah, Luhan tidak sedang dalam keadaan ingin memikirkan kampung halamannya. Ia memerhatikan hoodie biru dan celana jeans di sertai sepatu biru yang senada dengan hoodienya. Apakah tadi seharusnya aku mengganti bajuku? Itulah yang dipikirkan Luhan. Sehun sama sekali tidak menyebutkan bahwa Luhan harus mengantarnya di sebuah rumah megah itu di tambah sepertinya sedang ada tamu besar di rumah itu.

Terbukti dari banyaknya bodyguard di depan rumah yang entah mengapa para wajahnya cukup familiar bagi Luhan, di tambah para pelayan yang sibuk memasak di dapur, Luhan bahkan dapat menghirup aroma dari berbagai makanan, membuatnya harus mati-matian menahan lapar.

"Luhan?!"pekik seseorang dengan suara yang sama sekali tak asing.

Luhan mengernyit dan menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara. Luhan terperangah disana melihat seorang pria berlesung pipit tengah menatapnya haru. Luhan tahu betul siapa itu, salah satu bodyguard rumah yang selalu menjadi temannya selain Kris, dan ia tahu bahwa pria bernama Zhang Yixing itu mempunyai perasaan terpendam terhadap Kris.

"Yixing?!"pekik Luhan.

Yixing segera menghampiri Luhan "apa akhirnya kau kembali pada baba-mu Luhan?"Yixing menatap Luhan penuh haru.

"T-tunggu, apa?! Ayah?"detik ketika Luhan memekik tak percaya bahwa kemungkinan ayahnya berada di dalam ruangan itu, pintu ruang makan itu terbuka lebar.

Mengekspos dirinya di hadapan keluarga Sehun, dan yang paling penting adalah ayahnya Xi Yizhao tengah berada disana memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak. Tangan Luhan melemas, dokumen yang di peluknya jatuh ke lantai dengan mulus.

"Luhan!"teriak Yizhao.

Luhan terdiam disana, ia ingin berlari kencang,namun mengapa kakinya terasa lemas? Ia hanya mampu menjatuhkan air matanya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sementara Kris yang sepertinya baru datang, akan melanjutkan langkah sebelum menyadari bahwa pria yang berada di tengah pintu adalah benar-benar Luhan.

"Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"teriak Kris menghampiri pria mungil yang sepertinya sama sekali tak mendengarkan kata-kata Kris selain menatap ayahnya yang sudah berdiri si ujung meja makan.

"Kris, tahan dia!"teriak Yizhao. Kris terdiam mendengar teriakan tuannya, disisi lain ia adalah orang yang setia seperti yang ayahnya ajarkan dulu, namun di sisi lainnya lagi ia mencintai Luhan dan tidak ingin siapapun melukai Luhan.

"Tuan Xi, a-aku"

Luhan mulai terisak, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG! AKU BENCI BABA!"teriak Luhan, sementara keluarga Oh hanya mampu mematung disana.

Luhan akan segera berlari jika ayahnya tidak segera memanggil para penjaga untuk segera menahan Luhan di tempat. "LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN! AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG! KRIS! YIXING! TOLONG AKU! KALIAN TEMANKU!"teriak Luhan pilu.

Sehun merasa sakit mendengarnya, sungguh sakit ketika teriakan-teriakan pilu itu terdengar, ditambah air mata Luhan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Ini kesalahannya, tak seharusnya ia hanya berdiam diri disana.

Sehun lantas berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan dengan cepat meninggalkan istrinya yang masih mematung, berusaha mencerna fakta bahwa Luhan adalah calon menantu keluarga Oh yang selalu di bangga-banggakan oleh nyonya dan tuan Oh di hadapannya.

"Tidak, jangan menyakitinya. Lepaskan dia, saya mohon tuan Xi, saya jamin Luhan tidak akan kabur lagi"Sehun merentangkan tangannya di hadapan Luhan seakan membuatkan benteng dengan sepenuh hatinya untuk Luhan.

Ia menatap Yizhao lirih, namun Yizhao hanya diam, tak mengatakan apapun. Merasa tak dapat jawaban, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan lirih penuh cinta. Sementara yang di tatap hanya menatapnya nyalang, Sehun mengerti, Luhan pasti akan membencinya.

Luhan menatap Sehun tajam, disertai air mata yang seakan tak berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, tubuhnya masih di pegangi, namun Luhan tak berniat lagi untuk melawan, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk semuanya.

"Kau sudah tahu dari awal, Sehun? Pengkhianat"desis Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan lembut namun pilu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat "tidak, Lu. Kau salah paham"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan "percayalah, aku mencintaimu"bisik Sehun lembut.

"Tidak, aku membencimu"desis Luhan, tidak ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka yang di lakukan secara berbisik-bisik kecuali Kris ataupun Yixing yang berada dekat mereka. Kris mengepalkan tangannya, sementara Soeun hanya mampu menahan sakit di dalam hatinya, karena ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan suaminya meski tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar di meja makan.

"A-aigoo, jadi ini yang namanya Luhan? Oh astaga dia manis sekali!"nyonya Oh mendekati Luhan dengan cepat demi mencairkan suasana yang cukup membeku.

Para penjaga dengan cepat melepaskan tubuh Luhan segera setelah mendapat tanda dari Yizhao. Nyonya Oh dengan cepat menghapus air mata Luhan dengan lembut "aigoo, kau terlalu manis untuk menangis, berhentilah menangis."

Soeun meringis didalam, ia meneguk jus jeruknya dengan cepat. Rasanya sakit sekali, ibu mertuanya tidak pernah memperlakukannya semanis dan selembut itu. Sekalipun, bahkan dalam keadaannya yang sudah sakit-sakitan seperti ini mereka tidak pernah peduli. Hanya Sehun yang selalu ada disana, namun kini suaminya juga sudah mulai tak peduli lagi padanya.

Siapa lagi di dunia ini yang perduli padanya? Hanya adiknya yang ia miliki. Lalu setelah ia mati nanti, kepada siapa adiknya akan bersandar. Bagaimana kalau adiknya menikah nanti dan tidak punya keluarga satupun di dunia ini? Semua itu pasti akan terasa berat baginya.

"Bagaimana kalau Luhan ikut makan malam hm?"

Luhan hanya diam, sementara Yizhao lah yang bersuara "sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini Nyonya Oh, kita tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan"

"Aigoo sayang sekali, yasudah lain kali saja. Dan Sehun bagaimana kau tidak bilang kalau kau kenal Luhan?"

Sehun ikut diam tak menjawab, yang berada dalam pandangannya hanyalah Luhan.

"Kris, Yixing, bawa Luhan"

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kris hanya menyetir dalam diam, sementara Yixing sibuk menenangkan Luhan yang masih menangis di dalam pelukannya. "Sehun jahat, pengkhianat, aku membencinya"raung Luhan dengan nafas tersendat-sendat.

"Kris hyung, aku tidak mau bertemu Sehun lagi"isak Luhan masih di dalam pelukan Yixing.

Kris hanya diam, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman sementara Keluarga Xi, rumah ketika mereka sedang ada urusan di Korea. Luhan tiba-tiba diam, tidak ada suara tangisan pilu lagi dari mulutnya. Ia keluar mobil dengan cepat diikuti Kris dan Yixing. Luhan menghela nafasnya, memandang rumah itu dengan sedikit tak rela "Kris hyung, tolong jaga ibuku. Katakan padanya, maafkan aku karena tidak sempat pamit"

Kris menghela nafasnya dan menatap Luhan lirih "heum, baiklah. Tuan muda"

"Tidak, jangan panggil aku tuan muda, aku mohon"Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, ia menahan isakannya namun semua itu tak menyembunyikan air matanya yang kembali mengaliri pipi tirusnya.

Kris menghela nafasnya, ia memeluk Luhan dengan cepat. Ia mengecupi kepala Luhan, menelusupkan jemarinya diantara helaian rambut Luhan dan membelainya dengan lembut "maafkan aku, Lu. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu, maafkan aku"

Luhan tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan Kris, memang yang di butuhkannya saat itu adalah sebuah pelukan. Ia terus terisak tanpa teringat bahwa Yixing yang memilih membalikkan tubuhnya ada disana. Yixing sudah biasa dengan pemandangan itu, sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit yang di rasanya. Ia juga tahu bahwa Luhan tidak mencintai Kris, dan untuk itu Yixing merasa berterima kasih pada Luhan. Setidaknya sekarang ia hanya akan menunggu Kris membukakan hatinya untuk orang lain.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja aku berjanji"bisik Kris hangat.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, lantas melepaskan pelukannya tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan lansung menuju ke kamarnya.

Tak ada yang istimewa di kamarnya itu, lantaran itu hanya rumah sementaranya, berbeda dengan kamarnya di China yang bernuansa bola di campur hello kitty, membuat siapapun bingung menentukan pemilik kamar itu laki-laki atau perempuan.

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya, ia sudah cukup tenang namun ia merasa sangat lelah. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mencerna apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, ia sangat yakin bahwa setelah ini dia akan mendapat pembicaraan serius dengan ayahnya.

Setidaknya untuk sejenak saja, ia ingin memejamkan matanya, dan melepaskan rasa sakit di dalam hatinya. Namun, yang di lihatnya hanyalah wajah Sehun, selalu wajah Sehun. Luhan menggeram, ia mengepalkan tangannya, dan mulai kembali menangis "SIALAN! SIALAN! SIALAN!"teriaknya bergetar, ia bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu melempar barang apapun yang ada dalam jangkauannya ke sembarang arah, lampu, bantal, guci-guci mahal dan lainnya.

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin meja riasnya. Ia melihat jelas bagaimana keadaan hancurnya saat ini, matanya merah dan bengkak, rambutnya berantakan dan tangannya yang berdarah, entah terkena apa. Ia mengambil segelas air yang sepertinya memang sudah di siapkan sedari tadi di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

 _Prang_

Ia melempar gelas itu dengan geram ke arah cermin tersebut, membuat beberapa pecahan cermin sempat terlempar dan melukai keningnya. Luhan terduduk lemas di atas lantai kayu itu. Tubuhnya meringsut jatuh, ia terbaring disana dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya mengaliri hidung mancungnya dan berakhir di lantai.

"Luhan!"teriak Yixing. Niatnya untuk mengantarkan makanan kini hilang, ia menjatuhkan nampan berisi makanan yang sudah di buatnya susah payah hanya untuk Luhannya yang terkenal manja itu. Namun yang di dapatnya adalah keadaan yang selalu membuat hatinya terluka. Selalu keadaan yang sama.

Ia segera berlari menghampiri Luhan, lalu menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak, tidak Luhan jangan seperti ini lagi, aku mohon"lirih Yixing, ia mendekap Luhan begitu erat, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, tanpa terasa Yixing juga meneteskan air mata.

Selalu seperti itu, yang ia tahu pasti adalah emosi Luhan yang tidak stabil saat ini. Sejak kecil Luhan selalu seperti itu, dia memang bukan tipe orang yang pemarah, namun ketika Luhan benar-benar marah dan merasa sangat amat tersakiti atau bahkan luar biasa ketakutan, emosinya menjadi tidak stabil seperti ini.

Ia akan mengamuk dan berakhir melukai dirinya, lalu tertidur seperti sekarang ini, Yixing tahu betul anak itu sudah tertidur dalam pelukannya. Lalu besoknya Luhan tidak akan ingat apapun. Luhan sudah mengalami berkali-kali percobaan pembunuhan, dan selalu di anggap ayahnya seorang pewaris utama tanpa di anggap anak. Setiap kali Luhan mendapat nilai tinggi, ayahnya tidak pernah memberikan pujian, yang selalu di katakannya hanyalah "memang harusnya seperti itu" Yixing bahkan sudah hapal bagaimana intonasi dan nada yang di pakai Tuan Xi setiap memberikan kalimat itu.

Karena itulah, emosinya sering mengalami ketidakstabilan. Disaat-saat seperti itu, hanya Yixing dan Kris saja yang perduli, pernah suatu malam Luhan melompat dari balkon rumah tanpa benar-benar sadar, beruntung saat itu sebuah kolam renang berada tepat di bawah balkon, sehingga saat itu Kris dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kolam renang dan menyelamatkan Luhan yang pingsan.

Yixing sendiri sudah lama bekerja disana, seperti Kris yang merupakan anak sekretaris setia ayah Luhan, dirinya adalah anak dari ketua kemanan setia tuan Xi, dan sekarang dirinya lah yang menggantikan posisi tersebut. Maka dari itu ia sudah sering sekali melihat pemandangan seperti ini, dan berkali-kali juga hal ini menyakiti Yixing, lantaran Luhan sudah seperti adiknya.

Ia tahu penyebabnya mengapa Luhan seperti ini, yang pasti hal itu berhubungan dengan anak keluarga Oh itu. Yixing ingat bahwa Oh Sehun itu yang di katakan akan dijodohkan dengan Luhan, dan kabarnya menikahi gadis lain. Lalu bagaimana bisa Luhan kini mengenal pria itu? bahkan Yixing sempat mengalami serangan jantung ketika Sehun berbisik bahwa ia mencintai Luhan.

Tapi Yixing tidak mau terlalu memikirkan itu sekarang, ia harus cepat memindahkan tubuh Luhan, dan mengobati luka-lukanya.

"L-Luhan?!"pekik Kris.

Yixing tersenyum lirih "dia mengalaminya lagi Kris"ujar Yixing lirih.

Kris menghampiri Luhan yang masih berada di dalam dekapan Yixing, dan memeriksa keadaannya sejenak. Kris menghela nafasnya "mengapa seperti ini lagi?"

"Bawa dia ketempat tidur, aku akan mengambil kotak obat. Tangan dan keningnya terluka"pinta Yixing.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu dengan sigap membawa Luhan pada gendongannya dan membawanya ke tempat tidur, sementara Yixing segera keluar untuk mengambil kotak obat. Kris menatap Luhan sayu, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Ia membelai rambut Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Sebulir kristal mengaliri hidungnya, dengan cepat ia mengusap air mata itu.

"Kris, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Yixing yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa sebuah kotak obat.

Kris dengan cepat bangkit dari posisi duduknya "aku tidak apa-apa"

Yixing menghela nafasnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya "bisa tolong katakan pada kepala pelayan untuk membersihkan kekacauan ini?"

Kris mengangguk dengan cepat, dan bergegas keluar. Yixing duduk di bibir tempat tidur lalu mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas "kau begitu menggemaskan kalau sedang tidur seperti ini, pantas saja banyak yang mencintaimu, Lu"Yixing tersenyum kecut.

Lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengobati Luhan dengan sangat telaten.

.

.

.

Luhan terdiam duduk si atas tempat tidur, dengan rambut yang masih kusut, matanya menatap sayu kearah cermin meja rias yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Meskipun tak ingat apapun, ia sangat yakin itu adalah perbuatannya. Kepalanya terasa pening dan berdenyut, perutnya seakan berputar-putar, terasa sangat tidak enak.

 _ceklek_.

Terdengar suara pintu kamarnya di buka. Luhan masih dapat melihat pantulan Yixing dari cermin disana "selama pagi nona muda"Yixing tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipitnya yang terlihat begitu manis.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya "aku bukan nona!"teriaknya.

Yixing terkekeh "baiklah, tuan muda. Ayahmu meminta sarapan bersama"ujar Yixing.

Luhan diam disana, ia tahu bahwa hari ini pasti akan datang juga. Ia menghela nafasnya, lalu kembali menatap cermin yang sudah hancur itu, seakan ia sedang menatap hatinya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping "aku melakukannya lagi, Yixing?"

Yixing menghampiri Luhan, lalu menggenggam tangannya "kau melakukannya, dan semalam kau menangis meminta masakanku"ejek Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"Cih, kau ini. Dan ngomong-ngomong aku benar-benar rindu masakanmu~"rengek Luhan.

"Ohh tuan putri ini rindu rupanya"Yixing terkekeh "aku susah memasak hari ini hanya untukmu, dan untuk itu kau harus pergi ke meja makan, .rang"tekan Yixing.

"Baiklah-baiklah"jawab Luhan lesu, ia bangkit dari duduknya yang cukup lama, namun belum selangkah ia berjalan, kepalanya sudah berputar, perutnya pun ikut berputar-putar, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari perutnya saat ini juga.

"Tunggu, Yixing"Luhan memucat, ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Astaga Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?"Yixing dengan sigap membantu Luhan dengan mengurutkan pelipisnya sesekali menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Humm, aku baik-baik saja"Luhan menghampiri wastafel lalu berkumur membersihkan mulutnya.

"Apa aku harus memberitahu ayahmu, kalau kau sakit?"tanya Yixing khawatir, seperti akan membunuh dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja sungguh, mungkin karena efek semalam aku terlalu banyak menangis"

Yixing menghela nafasnya dan menganggukan kepalanya, ia membantu Luhan untuk berjalan menuju meja makan, dimana ayahnya sudah disana tengah mengunyah sarapannya.

Luhan melepaskan diri dari genggaman Yixing, lalu duduk di hadapan ayahnya.

"Kau terlihat pucat"ujar ayahnya datar, sambil sibuk memotong-motong makanannya. Selalu seperti itu, ayahnya tidak pernah menatap matanya setiap mereka berbincang.

"Heum"jawaba Luhan lemah, ia ikut menyendokkan sesendok nasi goreng China buatan Yixing yang selalu disukainya. Namun entah mengapa kali ini terasa hambar, Luhan kembali merasa mual, namun ia memaksakan diri menelannya.

"Jadi, kembali Ke China?"tanya ayahnya singkat.

Luhan melepaskan sendoknya dan menatap ayahnya tajam "dengan satu syarat"

"Katakan"jawab ayah Luhan tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"Beri kehidupan yang layak untuk ibuku"

Suara dentingan piring yang bertemu dengan sendok ayahnya kini berhenti, sunyi masuk dan menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa waktu. "Diterima"jawab Yizhao.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu kembali menyendokkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa mual itu kembali lagi, dan kali ini benar-benar akan kembali muntah.

"Aku permisi dulu"ujar Luhan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya, dan kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya, kepalanya kali ini terasa sangat berat dan berputar-putar.

"Luhan, kau muntah lagi?"tanya Yixing yang tadi sempat melihat Luhan berlari.

"Kita panggil dokter ya?"pinta Yixing yang sepertinya sangat khawatir.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lemas.

.

.

.

Kris dan Yixing kini tengah menatap Luhan yang sedang dalam pemeriksaan dokter di kamarnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengalami mual-mual,Lu?"tanya Suho, salah satu dokter kepercayaan keluarga Xi di Korea, dan cukup dekat dengan Luhan.

"Baru hari ini, hyung"

Suho membenarkan letak kaca matanya, wajahnya terlihat tak menentu, sulit bagi Luhan untuk membacanya. Suho menatap Kris, Yixing dan Luhan bergantian.

"Tiga minggu Lu"ujar Suho pelan, sambil menatap Luhan sedikit ragu.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya "maksudmu?"

"kau hamil. Dan pekiraanku, usia kandungamu sudah tiga minggu"

Seketika ruangan itu hening, Kris terperangah disana dan tak lupa Yixing yang seakan baru saja di siram air dingin. Sementara Luhan yang seakan baru saja di tampar, namun juga sangat bahagia, bahkan secara tak sadar air mata sudah jatuh dari ekor matanya.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Aku ini laki-laki"

"Lu, kau seorang Male Pregnant, kau pintar, dan aku yakin kau tahu istilah untuk apa itu"jelas Suho, ia sebenarnya penasaran bagaimana Luhan bisa hamil? Maksudnya dengan siapa? Setelah dikabarkan menghilang bertahun-tahun dan juga Suho sendiri di mintai tolong mencari Luhan di Seoul karena kabarnya anak ini kabur ke Seoul, lalu setelah pulang, dia hamil?

"Tidak, Lu. Yang benar saja? Kau... bersama Oh Sehun?"Kris menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan dengan erat dan menatap Luhan penuh amarah.

"K-Kris sakit..."

"Jawab aku Luhan!"bentak Kris, Luhan terdiam dengan suara teriakan Kris yang menggema di telinganya. Ia tidak pernah membentak Luhan sebelumnya.

Kris tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Luhan hanya diam membeku disana, tanpa berniat menjelaskan apapun. "Tidak, ayo gugurkan Luhan. Suho, kau bisa kan?"

"Apa? Tidak! Aku tidak mau menggugurkannya!"teriak Luhan, ia menatap Kris tak suka. Bagaimana bisa ia memutuskan hal seperti itu.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Memberitahu ayahmu? Kau gila! Si Sehun itu sudah memiliki istri, kau tidak bisa menikahinya hanya karena kau memiliki bayinya!"teriak Kris murka.

"Apa yang akan terjadi dengan bayi ini adalah keputusanku atau Sehun! Aku ibunya! Dan Sehun adalah ayahnya! kau bukan siapa-siapa bayi ini! Aku yang menentukan masa depannya!"teriak Luhan bergetar, air mata kembali mengaliri pipi tirusnya, sementara Suho dan Yixing hanya mampu diam membeku.

Kris merasa tertohok. Benar, ia bukan siapa-siapa bayi itu, ia tidak berhak menentukan masa depannya. Matanya yang tajam kini melembut "lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Lu? Membesarkannya sendiri? Bagaimana kalau ayahmu tahu?"lirih Kris.

Luhan mengusap air matanya "aku akan menyembunyikannya, aku punya rencana"

"Tapi kau tahu kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya untuk selamanya"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya "aku tahu, setidaknya sampai ia lahir"lirih Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku dan Yixing akan mencoba membantu. Dan Suho, aku mohon jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang hal ini"

"Aku mengerti"

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Yixing yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Tidurnya kali ini cukup nyenyak, entah karena efek hormon hamil, atau ia sedang merasa bahagia karena mengetahui ada sesuatu di dalam perutnya yang sedang tumbuh. Dan sesuatu itu adalah buah hasilnya bersama Sehun.

"Ada apa Yixing? Aku mengantuk sungguh"rengek Luhan.

"Kau harus bersiap, sepertinya akan ada tamu yang datang"Yixing membelai rambut Luhan lembut.

Luhan mengernyit "tamu?"

"Sepertinya..."Yixing menggigiti bibirnya dan memandang Luhan sedikit ragu "sepertinya keluarga Oh"

 _DEG_.

Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ada perasaan benci namun juga rindu melihat Sehun, ayah dari bayinya itu. Ia menatap Yixing sayu "baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap"

Luhan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Yixing. Luhan membuka bajunya dengan cepat lantas menghidupkan shower. Ia menatap dirinya di hadapan cermin kamar mandi. Ia ingat bagaimana dirinya mendesah karena sentuhan Sehun dia setiap inci tubuhnya, menghasilkan sesuatu yang kini berada dalam perutnya.

Ia mengelus perutnya dengan sayang "ibu berjanji akan menjagamu sepenuh hatiku, sayang"lirih Luhan. Disisi lain ia ingin sekali memberitahu Sehun tentang kehamilannya lalu membesarkannya bersama, ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan status pernikahan.

Namun, itu akan terjadi jika saja Sehun tidak mengkhianatinya seperti semalam. Ia seakan terlalu muak untuk melihat Sehun, meskipun tidak dapat di pungkiri bahwa ia merindukan sentuhan Sehun.

"Meskipun ibumu ini hanya anak laki-laki berusia 19 tahun, ibu berjanji akan menjagamu sepenuh jiwa dan tenagaku. Kita akan bahagia, bahkan jika tanpa ayahmu. Ibu berjanji"

Luhan mengusap air matanya dengan cepat, ia mendapatkan semangatnya kembali hanya dengan menatap perutnya sejenak. Ternyata kehamilannya cukup membuatnya untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan gelas wine terdengar dari ruangan makan itu. Para pelayan nampak sibuk menyajikan makanan. Ruangan itu terdengar sunyi sejenak, ketika para tamu dan tuan rumah meneguk wine mereka.

" Domaine Leroy Musigny huh? kau benar-benar pintar dalam mendapatkan wine mahal seperti ini, Yizhao"puji tuan Oh.

Sementara Luhan hanya memilih meminum jus jeruk, selain karena ia masih di bawah umur, ia juga tidak ingin meminum hal lain mengingat kandungannya yang kata Suho harus lebih berhati-hati menjaganya. karena persentase keguguran sangat tinggi pada kehamilan pria dibanding wanita.

Luhan memakan makanannya dengan lahap untuk memberi makan bayinya yang entah akan menjadi perempuan atau laki-laki. Luhan sendiri tahu bahwa dirinya kini sedang berada dalam tatapan Sehun yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Sementara Soeun tampaknya tak ikut, atau mungkin tidak di perbolehkan.

"Aigoo, putra Oh satu ini sepertinya sangat menyukai Luhan, sampai menatapnya seperti itu"goda nyonya Oh. Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, dan hanya mampu tersenyum kaku sementara para tetua disana sibuk tertawa.

Luhan masih sibuk memakan makanannya, tanpa menghiraukan apapun.

"Sepertinya mereka sangat cocok"puji nyonya Oh lagi.

Tuan Oh terkekeh "apa menurutmu perjodohan itu masih berlaku, Yizhao?"

Yizhao tersenyum lebar "tentu saja, kita bisa mengaturnya"

Luhan menghela nafasnya, ia dan Sehun tahu betul akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Luhan menaruh sendok dan garpunya tanpa menimbulkan bunyi, sementara Sehun meneguk wine-nya sambil memerhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan.

"Ayah, aku ingin ke Amerika melanjutkan pendidikan"ujar Luhan tanpa berbasa-basi.

Seketika, ruangan itu menjadi sunyi.

 **TBC**

 **Oke keknya aku bakal jarang update hueee. Karena UN sudah semakin dekat, jadi ada jam tambahan dan ditambah bimbel. Jadi ya gitu, tapi kalau ada waktu luang, pasti diusahain update.**


	9. Chapter 9

Don't Make Me a Jerk

HunHan/NC

.

.

.

Malam dingin yang dihiasi kecanggungan di antara pria itu berakhir. Acara makan malah selesai begitu cepat entah itu hanyalah perasaan Sehun saja. Para orang tua tampak masih bercengkrama dalam suasana santai ruang tamu, sementara Sehun memilih berkeliling di rumah tersebut, lebih tepatnya mencari Luhan yang menghilang sejak pengumuman dirinya menginginkan melanjutkan studi ke Amerika.

Sehun menghela napasnya mendapati Luhan tengah berdiri di balkon dengan dinginnya udara yang menyelimutinya. Ingin rasanya Sehun berlari dan memeluk punggung mungil yang terlihat begitu rentan. Perasaan yang menyakitkan mulai menggerayanginya. Perasaan yang bercampur aduk dengan rasa rindu, dan cintanya kepada Luhan.

Luhan tampak menghela napasnya, lalu membalikkan badannya menemukan Sehun disana berdiri menatapnya lirih dengan tangan terkepal. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja merasa aneh, ada rasa hangat ketika mata Sehun menatap matanya begitu lembut. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja dan menghambur memeluk Sehun.

"Lu.."panggil Sehun bergetar.

Luhan merasa hangat, merasa begitu senang mendengar suara Sehun memanggil namanya. Ia diam disana tak bergeming dan tetap menatap Sehun.

"B-bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Sehun berbasa-basi.

"Baik saja"balas Luhan singkat, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan menghindari Sehun, ia tidak boleh terlalu terbawa dengan perasannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu!"teriak Sehun membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan tetap memunggungi Sehun. "Aku sungguh tak bermaksud Lu, ketika itu aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa tamu yang akan datang adalah ayahmu, aku sunggung tidak tau. Malam itu aku mencoba menghubungimu untuk mencegahmu datang, tapi ponselmu tidak bisa di hubungi sama sekali"jelas Sehun bergetar.

Luhan terdiam, tangannya mulai bergetar. Jadi semua ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Sehun, ini juga kesalahan bodohnya. Mengapa? Mengapa ia begitu bodoh? Apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang? Meminta maaf? Lalu apa?

"Aku mohon, maafkan aku Lu... ini menyiksaku, tidakkah ini menyiksamu?"lirih Sehun.

Perasaan Luhan mulai semakin sesak dan memaksanya menangis hingha setetes air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya membuat pertahanannya runtuh begitu saja. Ia segera membalikkan badannya dan menghambur memeluk Sehun. Ia begitu bodoh untuk tidak mendengarkan Sehun terlebih dahulu dan membuat kesimpulan-kesimpulan aneh yang membuat mereka hancur dan tersiksa.

Sehun merasakan ikatan di dadanya hilang begitu saja dan membiarkannya bernafas lega. Setetes air mata ikut mengalir di pipinya, tangannya ikut melingkar di tubuh mungil Luhan, dan bibirnya mengecupi puncak kepala Luhan menyalurkan segala kerinduan dan rasa sayangnya.

.

.

.

"apakah kau mau tetap ke Amerika?"Tanya Sehun, tangannya melingkar begitu erat di pinggang Luhan seakan tidak mau melepaskannya lagi.

Luhan menghela napasnya, tangannya terangkat menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dan menatap pria itu tepat ke matanya "ya, aku akan tetap kesana" itulah jawaban Luhan, baginya ia tetap akan menyembunyikan bayi mereka untuk sementara. Jika ia mengumumkannya sekarang, orang tua mereka pasti akan memaksa mereka menikah, dan itu pasti akan membuat So eun semakin merasa sakit. Luhan bukanlah orang yang sejahat itu, ia tidak mau menyakiti Soeun lagi.

Sehun menghela napasnya lantas mencium bibir Luhan, melumatnya lembut dan merasakan kehangatan bibir Luhan yang rasanya sudah lama tak dicicipinya. Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap Luhan lembut "Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengantarmu ke bandara nantinya"

Luhan tertawa kecil dan mengangguk "tentu saja Tuan Oh"ujar Luhan lalu kembali menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap perutnya yang mulai membesar di hadapan cermin, usia kandungan sudah memasuki dua bulan. Wajahnya berseri-seri dan hatinya di penuhi kupu-kupu setiap kali ia melihat perutnya itu.

"selamat pagi Lu, dan bayi Lu"ujar yixing yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Luhan dan mengelus perut Luhan dengan sayang.

Luhan tertawa kecil, ia senang dengan keadaannya yang sekarang meskipun Sehun belum mengetahui keberadaan bayi mereka, setidaknya mereka berhubungan dengan baik. Ayahnya juga sudah pulang ke Cina, dan Luhan diizinkan tinggal di rumah Korea mereka bersama Yixing untuk sementara sampai hari ini.

Ya, Hari ini adalah hari dimana Luhan akan ke America, ia juga sudah sibuk selama sebulan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk kepindahannya ke America. Meski merasa sedikit sedih karena akan berpisah dengan Sehun, tapi menurutnya ini adalah hal terbaik. Ia akan memberitahu Sehun jika waktunya tepat, entah ketika bayinya lahir nanti atau ketika masih dalam kandungannya. Luhan sama sekali belum tahu.

"Sehun sudah di depan, Lu."yixing tersenyum lembut.

Luhan balas tersenyum sembari menggenggam tangan Yixing "kau pasti senang bisa kembali ke Cina dan bersama Kris kan?"ujar Luhan terkekeh melihat semburat merah di pipi Yixing.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya?"lanjut Luhan, Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya "kau juga"

Setelah acara peluk-memeluk keduanya keluar dengan sebuah koper ukuran besar, mendapati Sehun tengah berdiri di depan mobilnya dengan baju casual dan celana jeans hitamnya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan berlari memeluk Sehun "bagaimana tidurmu tadi?"tanya Luhan dengan suara teredam karena wajahnya yang menempel di dada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lembut "sangat nyenyak" entah mengapa Sehun merasa ada tonjolan besar di perut Luhan dan Sehun tidak tahu apa itu. Ia melepas pelukannya dengan Luhan dan menatap Luhan lembut "kupikir kau agak sedikit gemuk"

Luhan merasa tertohok, dia lupa dengan kehamilannya dan tiba-tiba merasa gugup. "Ahaha, karena aku banyak makan!"teriaknya dengan tawa kakunya.

Sehun tersenyum "baguslah kalau banyak makan, karena sebelumnya begitu kurus" Luhan menghela nafasnya lega tampaknya Yixing di belakangnya juga sedikit gugup.

"Ayo masuk ke mobil, dan Yixing biar aku yang bawakan"ujar Sehun hangat sambil mengambil koper Luhan dan memasukkannya kedalam bagasi sementara Luhan sendiri sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Yixing tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan yang tentu saja akan di balas oleh Luhan.

Selamat tinggal, Korea.

.

.

.

"Baik-baiklah disana, aku akan berkunjung jika punya waktu, dan jangan sering berjalan saat malam, itu berbahaya, ok?"oceh Sehun, dari raut wajahnya sebenarnya ia begitu khawatir melepas Luhan di kota sebesar Amerika tanpa pengawal seorang pun.

"Cerewet, aku akan baik-baik saja tuan Oh, percayalah"Luhan tersenyum lembut, sambil menatap mata Sehun untuk menenangkannya.

Sehun mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas. "Sampai jumpa"

Luhan tersenyum "Sampai jum-"belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ponsel Sehun tiba-tiba saja berdering. Sehun tampak mengerutkan kening ketika melihat layar, lalu dengan cepat mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ada apa?"tanya Sehun datar, sementara Luhan hanya diam menunggu.

Tiba-tiba saja air muka Sehun berubah begitu drastis, matanya memerah dan tampak bergetar, punggung dan tangannya pun ikut bergetar, ia tampak tak fokus, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ponselnya terjun begitu saja ke lantai.

"Sehun? Ada apa?"tanya Luhan khawatir.

Sehun menatap Luhan lirih dan penuh ketakutan "So eun..."ujarnya pelan, ia tampak sulit bernafas.

"Sehun tenanglah, bernafaslah dengan tenang dan katakan padaku"Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun dan menatapnya mencoba memberinya ketenangan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, dan mengatur pernapasannya untuk mencoba tenang"Soeun dalam keadaan kritis, dan dokter bilang ini kemungkinan terakhir kalinya"jawabnya pelan dan terdengar bergetar.

Luhan mencelos, ia menatap Sehun lirih lalu menggenggam tangannya "ayo, ke rumah sakit"Luhan menatap teguh tepat ke dalam mata Sehun, memberikannya kenyamanan dan keberanian untuk melangkah.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya lantas bergegas menuju Rumah sakit bersama Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari kecang di hadapan Luhan, tangannya yang tadi menggenggam erat tangan Luhan tanpa sadar terlepas. Sehun tidak bisa lagi menunggu, yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah Soeun. Istrinya yang sudah menemani dan mencintainya selama ini. Istrinya yang selalu disakiti karena menikah dengan dirinya. Istrinya yang selalu setia menyambutnya di balik pintu dengan senyum manis ketika Sehun pulang kerja. Selalu senyum yang indah meskipun ia selalu di rendahkan oleh orang tua Sehun di tambah penyakitnya yang parah, membuatnya semakin harus berjuang keras.

Sehun membuka pintu dengan cepat, tubuhnya bergetar dan matanya begitu merah menahan tangis. Disana Soeun tengah terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucatnya, sementara adiknya berdiri di sampingnya dengan berlinang air mata. Luhan menunggu diluar, meski merasa sedikit sakit ketika melihat punggung Sehun yang menjauh darinya tadi, namun ini bukan waktunya merasa sakit hati atau semacamnya, Luhan hanya tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Soeun tampak tersenyum menyambut Sehun "sayang, jangan kemari"ujar soeun serak, ia lalu memberikan tanda agar adiknya bersedia keluar ruangan. Sehun masih disana berdiri menatap Soeun bingung, mengapa ia tidak boleh kesana?

"sayang, aku tau kau sedang bingung. Tapi sebentar saja hum? Aku tau kau membawa Luhan, aku ingin berbicara kepadanya".

"T-tapi"Sehun tergagap, tubuhnya masih tak berhenti bergetar.

"Aku mohon ya?"Soeun tersenyum dengan tatapan memohon. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya menuruti Soeun lalu melangkah keluar, ia menatap Luhan yang berada di luar, tampaknya pria mungil itu sudah mendengar permintaan Soeun.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang tampaknya sedang tak tenang dan khawatir. "Tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja percayalah"Luhan tersenyum sembari membelai rambut Sehun sekilas lantas masuk ke dalam ruangan Soeun, tak lupa menutup pintunya untuk menjaga perbincangan pribadi mereka.

Luhan menatap Soeun yang tampak tersenyum sejenak, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri Soeun. Ia menggenggam tangan Soeun dan menatapnya lembut. "Bagaimana kabarmu, nyonya Oh?"tanya Luhan lembut.

Soeun tersenyum lembut "mendekatlah"ujarnya parau, Luhan menurutinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Soeun. Ia mengangkat tangannya membelai wajah Luhan, matanya berkaca menahan air mata "Luhan, kita semua tahu aku tidak akan bertahan hari ini"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, matanya mulai terasa basah "t-tidak, jangan berkata seperti itu"

Soeun membelai rambut Luhan layaknya seorang kakak "namun, faktanya seperti itu dan aku sudah siap menerima takdirku" air mata mulai mengalir dari ekor mata Soeun, matanya menatap lirih ke arah Luhan "maafkan aku karena waktu itu aku menyuruhmu pergi dengan cara kotor. Tapi mengertilah, aku bersikap seperti itu karena aku terlalu mencintai Sehun, selain adikku ialah orang yang selalu berada di sampingku."

Luhan menutup matanya membuat air mata terjatuh membasahi pipinya, suara isakan mulai terdengar dari bibir mungilnya "tidak tidak, semuanya salahku, tidak seharusnya aku berada di dekat Sehun maafkan aku"lirih Luhan.

Soeun tersenyum lembut "mulai sekarang aku mohon jagalah Sehun untukku, jaga ia dan cintai ia sepenuh hatimu. Sehun sungguh mencintaimu, aku tau itu"

Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak, Sehun mencintaimu"

Soeun menarik napasnya lalu membuangnya perlahan "Luhan dengarkan aku. Sehun mencintaimu, ketika kau marah di hari itu dia menjadi kacau, mabuk-mabukkan dan diam-diam sering menangis. Ia selalu pintar dalam menyembunyikan semua itu padaku, namun aku tau. Luhan, cintailah Sehun seperti dia mencintaimu karena dia sejak awal memang seharusnya menjadi milikmu"

Luhan terisak tanpa mampu membalas perkataan Soeun. "Luhan, bisa panggilkan Sehun kemari? Aku rasa sudah waktunya"pinta Soeun lembut, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya menahan isakan lalu melangkah keluar untuk menghampiri Sehun.

Sehun tampak menatap Luhan yang baru saja keluar ruangan dengan ekspresi penuh pertanyaan dan terlihat frustasi. "Dia ingin menemuimu, Sehun"Luhan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk, pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya lantas berlari menghampiri Soeun.

Ia menggenggam tangan Soeun yang masih terbaring lemah. "Sayang, kau akan baik-baik saja, percayalah"ujar Sehun bergetar menahan tangis.

Soeun tersenyum dan menatap Sehun penuh cinta, ia lantas bangun dari tempat tidurnya secara perlahan dibantu oleh Sehun. Ia duduk menghadap Sehun dan menggenggam tangannya. Wajahnya pucat pasi rambutnya tergerai indah, matanya berkaca menatap Sehun. Sementara pria itu hanya mampu diam menenggakan kepalanya menatap wajah Soeun.

Soeun membelai rambut Sehun penuh cinta, bibirnya mulai bergetar dan air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya. Isakan demi isakan terlontar dari bibir Soeun "maafkan aku, karena tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik"ucapnya di sela-sela isakannya.

Wajah Sehun yang tadi tampak datar kini berubah begitu drastis. Ia mulai ikut terisak dengan tubuh bergetar dan tangannya yang semakin erat menggenggam tangan Soeun. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sembari terus terisak "tidak sayang, aku- akulah yang selama ini mengkhianatimu, dan tidak mampu melindungimu. Akulah suami yang buruk untukmu, maafkan aku"

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening Soeun, ia kesakitan dan Sehun tahu akan hal itu. Soeun menggelengkan kepalanya "dulu aku hanya hidup bersama adikku, akulah yang menjadi sandarannya, dan ketika itu aku tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk bersandar. Lalu kau datang menyelamatkanku, berada di sampingku dan membuatku percaya untuk selalu bersandar padamu. Pernikahan kita, adalah hari-hari yang sangat menyenangkan untukku, dan aku sangat bahagia untuk itu. kau bukanlah suami yang buruk, sayang"

Sehun semakin terisak keras lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Soeun dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia terisak begiru keras dan tampak sulit bernapas, sementara Soeun hanya mampu menangis dalam diam dan memeluk sehun, membelai kepalanya memberinya ketenangan.

"Sehun, nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu"lirih Soeun.

isakan Sehun terdengar mereda meski ia masih tampak sulit bernapas. Tangannya masih memeluk Soeun dengan erat, matanha terpejam dan bibirnya mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

" kotoba sae mo wasureyou to shite ( As long as I remember the words)

yozora ni inoru yo kimi no shiawase( My prayer for your happiness are on evening sky)

watashi no bun mo ( And mine as well

naite waratta kao o misete ( You've shown me your crying and smiling face)

sore dake de nee ureshii no ( With only that, i'm happy)"

Along with the song, Soeun took her last breath

.

.

.

Sehun dan Sojung tampak duduk berdampingan menatapi foto kakaknya yang terpajang indah. Sojung dengan hanbok hitamnya masih terisak, sementara Sehun dengan jas hitamnya mencoba menenangkannya. Tidak ada keluarga Sehun yang datang, Sehun tentu merasa marah namun sekarang bukanlah waktunya untuk marah.

Diluar tampak teman-teman kuliah berdatangan, ada yang tampak sibuk menangis, ada yang sibuk makan dan minum soju, sementara Luhan yang tidak jadi pergi ke amerika dan Yixing yang tidak jadi pulang ke china tampak sibuk berlalu lalang mengantarkan makanan kepada tamu yang datang.

Sesekali Luhan datang untuk memeriksa Sehun dan melihatnya jika ia baik-baik saja. Meski Luhan merasa lelah dan pusing, bahkan Yixing sendiri sudah mencoba membujuk Luhan untuk istirahat, setidaknya inilah yang bisa dilakukan Luhan untuk Soeun maupun Sehun.

"Lu, kau tampak pucat. Beristirahatlah"ujar Yixing terlihat khawatir, ia bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang dibasahi peluh dan bibirnya yang memucat. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak, aku setidaknya harus melakukan ini, aku harus kuat agar Sehun juga kuat"

Yixing menghela napasnya, Luhan memanglah Luhan, pria mungil yang keras kepala "baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya? Ingat bayimu Luhan"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk, "tenang saja bayiku akan baik-baik saja"ujarnya mengelus perutnya sekilas. Ia lalu mengangkat nampan berisi makanan dan soju untuk disajikan kepada para tamu yang datang.

Luhan tiba-tiba saja merasa mual, wajahnya semakin pucat dan rasa pening mulai menggerayangi kepalanya. Ia terlihat meringis merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya. "Argh"Luhan spontan menaruh kembali nampan ke atas meja lalu berjongkong memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Ahh! Ini sakit sekali... hhh apa yang terjadi, Yi-Yixing hhh perutku sakit... bayiku... hhh"napas Luhan mulai tersendat-sendat, keringat dingin membasahi wajah dan rambut madunya.

"Luhan!"teriak Yixing, ia segera berlari menghampiri Luhan yang sudah terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Pe-perutku sakit hhh Yixing selamatkan bayiku..."lirih Luhan.

Yixing menangkup pipi Luhan yang tampak mulai hilang kesadaran "baiklah kita ke rumah sakit, bertahanlah Lu"

Yixing yang tampak panik dengan sekuat tenaganya menggendong Luhan, dan segera membawanya keluar membuat para tamu tampak menatap mereka terheran. Tak lupa mengundang sepasang mata elang yang tampaknya sedang terkejut.

"Lu-Luhan? Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Sehun khawatir, ia menjamah kening Luhan yang berada di gendongan yixing. "Ia dingin sekali, apa yang terjadi?"Sehun tampak semakin khawatir, matanya mulai bergetar.

"Aku ceritakan nanti, sekarang kita ke rumah sakit"pinta Yixing

Sehun seakan tersadar akan apa yang harus di lakukannya. Pria jangkung itu dengan segera berlari menuju mobil, dan membukakan pintu untuk yixing membaringkan Luhan di kursi belakang. Setelah posisi Luhan tampak nyaman, mereka langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit. Di dalam mobil Sehun tak bertanya sedikitpun toh Yixing bilang akan menceritakannya nanti.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, Suho?"tanya Yixing khawatir, sementara Sehun ikut mendengarkan sembari menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat.

Suho menghela napasnya "apa tidak apa-apa kujelaskan disini? Tuan Oh sepertinya sedang ada disini"ujar Suho sekilas melihat kearah Sehun.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya mereka sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia lalu menatap Luhan khawatir. Apa jangan-jangan Luhan punya penyakit parah, seperti Soeun? Itulah yang di pikirkan Sehun, ia lantas segera menatap Suho dengan tatapan tajamnya lalu menarik kerah bajunya tanpa babibu.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi padanya"ujar Sehun dengan nada menusuk namun juga terdengar goyah.

Suho tampak tenang dan menatap ke arah Yixing. "Jelaskan saja"ujar Yixing sembari menganggukkan kepalanya pada Suho.

Sehun melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah baju Suho dan mundur beberapa langkah, menunggu kata-kata Suho yang mungkin akan membuat hidupnya hancur nantinya, namun ia berdoa dalam hatinya agar Luhan tidak terkena penyakit parah seperti yang di pikirkannya.

Suho lebih memilih menghadap Yixing di bandingkan kepada Sehun yang menurutnya sedikit menyeramkan "tenang saja Yixing, Luhan tidak keguguran"ujar Suho tenang. Yixing menghela napasnya lega, setidaknya bayi Luhan baik-baik saja. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, rusa itu mungkin akan hancur.

Sementara Sehun masih diam mematung mendengar kata-kata Suho. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya. Keguguran? apa maksudnya?

"Dia mungkin tidak keguguran sekarang, tapi bisa saja lain kali. Berhati-hatilah mulai sekarang, ia terlalu stress dan kelelahan karena itulah perutnya sakit. Kau tahu kan Yixing kehamilan pada seorang pria lebih sulit dijaga dibanding kehamilan pada wanita"jelas Suho

Sehun semakin bingung. Hamil? Siapa yang di katakannya hamil?

"Dan kau"tunjuk Suho pada Sehun, Sehun menatap Suho dengan tatapan tajam dan wajahnya yang terlihat kebingungan. "Sebagai ayah dari bayi yang di kandung Luhan, setidaknya kau harus menjaganya. Mulai sekarang jaga Luhan baik-baik, jangan sampai kalian kehilangan bayi kalian"Suho lalu melenggang pergi entah kemana.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja terbatuk, sepertinya ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Yixing... apa maksudnya semua ini?"tanya Sehun datar.

Yixing menghela napasnya dan menatap Sehun "Sebulan yang lalu kami menemukan fakta bahwa Luhan hamil. Ya tentu saja, kau ayah dari bayi yang di kandungnya. Luhan adalah seorang Male pregnant, dia bisa mengandung meskipun ia seorang laki-laki. Ketika itu dia menyembunyikan bayinya karena kesalahpahaman kalian, namun setelah itu kalian berbaikan dan alasan ia menyembunyikannya karena status pernikahanmu. Kau punya istrimu dan ia tidak mau melukai istrimu, karena itulah ia pergi ke Amerika untuk sementara."

Sehun terduduk lemas, ini kabar yang mengejutkan, membahagiakan namun juga menyedihkan karena Luhan selama ini menjaga bayi mereka sendirian, ia bahkan menahan diri untuk tidak memberitahu Sehun. Sehun mengusap matanya yang tiba-tiba sudah terasa basah lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat. "Aku akan menjagamu Lu, selalu."ujarnya lantas mengecup kening Luhan menyalurkan seluruh cintanya pada Luhan, sesekali ia melirik pada perut Luhan dengan sedikit canggung namun juga ia juga merasa sangat bahagia. Ia akan menjadi ayah, ingin rasanya ia memberitahukannya pada seluruh dunia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu"

"Sehun?"panggil Luhan lemas, matanya mengerjap berusaha menyadarkan diri sepenuhnya.

Sehun tersenyum hangat dan membelai wajah Luhan "kau sudah bangun?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"Luhan menahan Sehun sedikit bingung. "Kau tadi jatuh pingsan Lu"jawab Sehun lembut.

"A-apa?!"Luhan sontak bangun dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya "la-lalu bagaimana bay-"Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan cepat, ia hampir saja keceplosan di depan Sehun, namun saat ini ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan bayinya.

Sehun menghela napasnya, lalu menurunkan tangan Luhan yang digunakannya untuk menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Sehun lalu menarik tengkuk Luhan dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan. Tangan kekarnya menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat "bayi kita baik-baik saja Lu, tenang saja"

"S-Sehun bagaimana?"Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Itu tidak penting, yang pasti sekarang aku sudah tau bahwa disini ada buah hati kita"Sehun mengelus perut Luhan dengan sayang lalu mencium kening Luhan dengan lembut.

Tak terasa bagi Luhan, air matanya sudah mengalir begitu saja. Kabar bahagia yang ditahannya selama ini, akhirnya mereka bisa menjaganya bersama.

"Lu, kau... maukah kau menikah denganku? A-aku belum punya cincinnya, karena ini tiba-tiba"Sehun menatap Luhan dengan semburat merah yang samar di pipinya.

Luhan menghapus air matanya, lalu menggeleng dengan cepat. "E-eh? K-kau tidak mau? Ternyata... memang benar aku belum pantas"ujar Sehun dengan nada kecewa.

Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun dan menatapnya "bukan begitu, kau lebih dari pantas. Menurutku pernikahan itu merepotkan, dan memperlambat. Jadi kupikir aku tidak memerlukan upacara pernikahan. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat berada di sisimu"

Sehun menatap Luhan sedikit terkejut, ia lalu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya "baiklah, kalau begitu upacara pernikahan atau semacamnya kita hilangkan saja"

"Heum!"

.

.

.

3 months later

Luhan menghela napasnya menatan sepiring toast hangus dan telur goreng yang bentuknya tak karuan "Sehun, sudah kukatakan jangan memaksa memasak, kalau makan ini tiap pagi bisa-bisa aku jatuh sakit dan apa kau pikir bayi kita menyukai toast ini?"

Sehun menatap Luhan sedikit sinis "aishh ini usahaku tahu!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku yang akan memasak"balas Luhan datar.

"Tidak boleh! Kau sedang hamil, kau ingat kata Suho? Kau tidak boleh kelelahan"omel Sehun.

Luhan kembali menghela napasnya, suaminya itu terlalu paranoid "memasak tidak akan membuatku kelelahan Sehun"

"Aish, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku 'Sehun' tidak terdengar rasa sayangnya sama sekali, lagipula aku ini lebih tua darimu, sayang"omel Sehun lagi, juga ini caranya mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang toast hangusnya.

"Kalau begitu hyung?"

"Tidak! Itu terdengar seperti kakak adik, panggil aku sayang atau hunnie"

"Tidak mau"

"lulu sayang!"teriak Sehun.

"Tidak mauuuuuuuuu"

"Huaaaaaaaa mengapaaaaaa"

"Tidaaaak"

"Hey hey kau apakan Luhan?"tiba-tiba seseorang menyela, sepasang suami istri itu menoleh dan mendapati Kris tengah berdiri dengan menenteng paper bag yang sepertinya berisi semangkuk bubur sementara Yixing di belakang tampak hanya tersenyum canggung sambil melambai ke arah Luhan. Sepertinya mereka mulai sedikit dekat.

"Kris ge!"teriak Luhan girang "oh! Bubur! Syukurlah hari ini aku selamat dari toast hangus!"ujar Luhan dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Hey hey darimana kau masuk?"tanya Sehun terdengar tak suka.

"Well itu mudah, ulang tahun Luhan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kulupakan"ujar Kris sembari tersenyum mengacak rambut Luhan dan memberikan buburnya.

Sehun mendengus, dia lupa kalau password apartemen mereka adalah ulang tahun Luhan, dan Kris pasti mengetahui seseuatu seperti itu.

"Sayang jangan dimakan, kau tidak tahu mungkin ada racun disana"sungut Sehun.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya sembari menatap Sehun bingung, sebenarnya toast hangusnya itu lebih beracun, namun Luhan memilih diam dan tetap memakan buburnya.

"sayang! Jangan mengabaikanku!"rengek Sehun.

"well kalau kau lelah dengan toastnya kau bisa lari padaku Lu"canda Kris dan Luhan merespon dengan ibu jarinya sementara mulutnya masih sibuk memakan bubur.

"A-apa katamu?! Kau menyentuh Luhan, aku akan membunuhmu"teriak Sehun lalu keduanya beradu mulut sementara Luhan memakan buburnya dan Yixing yang hanya tertawa sembari menatap Luhan.

End

hi long time no see. Ughh sebenernya FF ini udah lama aku selesain, cuma baru sempat publish. Gomenasai TT enjoy!


End file.
